Rise of the brave tangled dragons (the big four)
by The-Zia
Summary: Le destin se met enfin à sourire à Jack Frost, mais pour Raiponce, Merida et Harold, le soleil n'est pas dans leur direction.. Mais quand Pitch, Gothel, Mordu et même la Mort Rouge s'unissent, le destin de ces 4 héros se trouvent reliées... CROSSOVER ( Rise of the guardians/Tangled/Brave/How to train your dragon JackXRaiponce ; MeridaXHarold ; PitchXGothel )
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

Chapitre 1 : prologue

ça y ai .. ce jour est enfin arrivé … elle se leva discrètement et descendit les escaliers à pas de biche. Elle se stoppa net, quand elle entendit l'escalier se craqué. Elle observa autour d'elle, mais par chance, mère Gothel était endormie. Elle soupira un bon coup, et descendit, puis , quand elle arriva devant sa fenêtre , elle observa la nuit étoilée.. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient en lignée derrière elle, et remontait le long des escaliers.. elle posa sa tête sur ses bras et attendit.. puis, après une dizaine de minutes, des étoiles flottantes firent leur apparition dans le ciel. Les yeux de l'adolescente se remplirent d'emerveillement devant ce spectacle.. elle se leva, et se mit debout sur le rebord, pour mieux observer ce phénomène.. Ces lumières apparaissait un seul, et même jour .. celui de son anniversaire .. elle avait aujourd'hui 18 ans ..elle a toujours cru que cela avait un lien avec elle.. elle avança de plus en plus du rebord, mais elle fut tirer en arrière par une poignée énergique, elle atterissa lourdement au sol, et leva les yeux aux ciel. Sa mère était debout devant elle

-qu'est-ce que tu fesais ? hein ? je t'ai deja dis de ne pas faire ça !

l'adolescente fit une legère moue et s'enroula de ses bras . Mère Gothel se calma quelque peu, et l'aida a se relever. Elle prit son visage a deux mains et elle l'observa

-je suis désolé, mais tu sais ce que sont les règles

-oui mère ..

-je t'aime de tout mon coeur Raiponce

-je vous aimes plus encore

-je t'aime bien plus que cela ..

elle s'approcha de Raiponce, et lui fit un baiser sur le front, tout en caressant sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle l'a conduisa à sa chambre, et ferma la porte. Raiponce soupira, et se laissa tomber dans le lit.

* * *

la nuit était tombé, et elle se leva de son lit . Elle observa sa chambre, et tournoya sur elle-même. Elle prit son arc et ses flèches, et elle descendit par sa fenêtre, grâce a une lignée de draps blancs, attachées entre eux . Quand elle toucha le sol, elle remit en place sa robe bleu foncé, et remit une mèche de ses cheveux roux, rebelle derrière son oreille. Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'étable, et fit sortir un cheval noir comme les ténèbres. Elle lui caressa la tête, elle le chevaucha. Le cheval prit une certaine vitesse, et il se dirigea droit vers la forêt. Elle éclata un rire, et sortit son arc et une flèche . Elle se prépara, et elle lacha la corde. La flèche prit une trajectoire directe, et se planta dans une cible accroché en haut d'un arbre. Elle refit de même, a gauche, puis a droite, et même vers le sol, quand elle sauta par dessus une énorme racine d'arbre. Elle lacha un rire et leva les bras au ciel . Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le vent fouetter son visage, et ses cheveux roux, puis, elle s'arreta. Et observa une énorme cascade. Elle fit un sourire au coin, elle prit son courage a deux mains, et escalada la dent de Krone. Quand elle arriva au sommet, elle tendit ses mains, laissant l'eau des chutes flamboyantes couler sur ces mains. Elle rapprocha ses mains de son visage et but l'eau. Après cela, elle se laissa eclater un rire, et poussa un cri dans la pleine étoilée devant elle. Puis, elle prit une mine déconcertante, quand elle vit le soleil se lever, elle s'asseya au bord de la falaise et soupira

-Merida, ne fais pas çi, Merida ne fait pas ça .. pfff... franchement, j'adore la vie de princesse ! Ironisa t-elle

puis, elle se releva, et descendit la falaise. Elle souffla un bon coup, et chevaucha son cheval a nouveau.

* * *

Le soleil se leva a Beurk, laissant paraître le village très heu.. mal hygiénique … Il était littéralement affalé sur son lit, la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux fermés. Puis, une ombre ce fit derrière le lit, et le secoua. Il tomba a terre et s'essaya en se massant le haut du crane. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux, et vit devant lui, un dragon plus noir que la nuit elle même, avec une paire de grands yeux jaunes.

-Crocmou ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire ce coup là !

Puis, il entendit du bruit a l'extérieur. Il regarda Crocmou et le poussa vers son lit.

-Crocmou ! Cache toi !

Crocmou baissa ses oreilles de mécontentement, et essaya temps bien que mal, de mettre sous le lit du jeune homme. Puis, a la dernière seconde, il se tourna dos au lit, les mains derrière le dos. Son père entra violement, une massue a la main, et un casque de viking sur sa tête

-allez Harold ! Un viking ne doit pas ce montrer faible ou même fatiguée !

-mais-

-il n'y a pas de mais ! Viens, on va te donner des armes pour ton combat contre le Cauchemar Monstrueux ! Et n'oublie pas, cet après midi, tu devra affronter le Gronk !

Harold soupira et hocha lourdement la tête. Le père d'Harold sortit de la pièce, laissant Harold dans un piteux état. Crocmou sortit temps bien que mal de sa « cachette », et se mit aux cotés de l'adolescent. Il émit un petit gémissement, et observa le jeune homme. Harold tourna la tête vers la furie nocturne, et lui ft un sourire forcé

-ne t'inquiète pas .. je trouverai un moyen pour que vous ne soyer plus menacer..

et il carresa la tête du dragon, avec affection.

* * *

Il se trouva sur un lac gelée, avec devant lui, le père Noël, le lapin de Pâques, la fée des dents et le marchand de sable. Nord avait dans les mains, un livre avec épaisseur d'un annuaire. Des enfants se trouvait derrière lui, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il empoigna fermement son batôn, qui se venait d'un bleu clair vif, et se tena droit.

jure tu, Jack Frost, de veiller éternellement sur tout les enfants du monde, de défendre au péril de ta vie leurs espoirs, leurs voeux et leurs rêves, car ils sont tous se que nous avons, tous ce que nous sommes, et tout se que nous serons jamais.

Jack regarda derrière lui, un sourire pendu aux lèvres. Jamie le fxa et hocha la tête. Il se tourna face a Nord et fit les yeux remplies de conviction

-je le jure

-dans ce cas, nous te félicitons Jack Frost, te voilà dorénavant et éternellement, un gardien.

Jack fit un sourire et regarda les enfants avec le plus beau des sourires.

…

il serra fort Jamie dans ses bras, et remonta sur l'aile du traineau du père Noël. Il regarda une dernière fois les enfants, et leur fit une salutation. Le traineau prit de l'allure, et s'envola dans les airs. L'esprit de l'hiver fit faire tomber de la neige a Burgess, le coeur en joie.


	2. Chapter 2 : Union

**Reviews :**

**Mikipeach **: j'aime énormément ta fanfic, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas la même chose que toi ;) et puis, j'ai très vite céder aux pouvoirs des big fours ! Comme tu le dis , ils sont juste GENIAUX ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les fautes, c'est normal avec moi ;) il va falloir t'y habituer ! Et je te remercie pour ta review, et j'espère que tu pourra suivre l'histoire :)

**NaimaSariah**: je pense que je vais faire un petit peu des deux : je vais faire a ma sauce, mais je vais garder tout de même l'intrigue des histoires .. si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je pense que non.. tant pis ! je te remercie pour ta review, et j'espère que tu pourra suivre l'histoire :)

**Eya Silvers :** c'est clair que Pitch et Gothel feront un couple de malade ;) moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Gothel et puis .. non .. je te réserve ça pour la suite ! :P et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai plusieurs semaines d'avance sur mes fanfictions, et je garde mon rythme, et comme c'est les vacances, j'ai plus de temps libre, donc ça me permet d'écrire plus souvent. je te remercie pour ta review, et j'espère que tu pourra suivre l'histoire :)

merci encore, et bonne lecture ;)

chapitre 2 : Union

Raiponce se leva à 7 heures du matin, et commença par faire le ménage, puis le petit déjeuner, elle se mit à lire trois livres, puis elle joua avec Pascal, son .. caméléon ? Mouai... super comme animal de compagnie ! Bref, ils se mirent a jouer à cache-cache, mais Pascal s'ennuya bien vite .. Raiponce regarda le ciel et soupira.. cette année elle n'avait pas pût aller voir les étoiles.. elle s'asseya à une table et attendit sa mère. Mère Gothel arriva après quelques minutes, la tête dans le chou .. (c'est une expression, ne vous en faites pas !) elle bailla et s'étira les bras. Elle regarda ensuite Raiponce et lui fit un sourire. Elle s'assaya sur une chaise en bois en face et d'elle et garda son sourire

-bonjour ma chérie

-bonjour mère, dit Raiponce, le sourire aux lèvres.

Gothel prit une pomme et la découpa furtivement avec son couteau. Elle observa ses mains et soupira de mécontentement.

-tu veux bien chanter pour moi, Raiponce ?

-bien sûr mère ! Dit-elle enthousiaste

elle se leva, prépara un tabouret en bois, le mit en face d'un fauteuil en velours rouge, et s'asseya dessus, et mit en place sa longue chevelure. Gothel se leva et s'asseya sur un fauteuil en velours rouge, et pris une brosse. Elle coiffa lentement les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille et se mit à sourire.

-fleur en pétales d'or, répand ta magie, inverse le temps, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris , ce qu'il m'a pris..

soudain, la chevelure de Raiponce se mit à briller aux éclats, d'une couleur or étincellante. Gothel brossa lentement le chevelure de Raiponce à chaque paroles..

-guerris les blessures, éloignes la pluie, ce destin impure, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris, ce qu'il ma pris..

Gothel ferma les yeux, le sourire illuminant son visage. Ses cheveux déjà légèrement gris, redevinrent d'un brun ébène, sa peau se détendu, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.. on aurait dit qu'elle avait rajeunie.. enfin, ça semblait moins étrange que le fait que la chevelure longue de 20 mètres de Raiponce soit magique ! .. elle se leva et pris le visage de Raiponce dans ces mains, et lui sourit.

-je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeaux pour ton anniversaire, c'est pour ça que je vais devoir partir..

-partir ? Mais où ça ?

A la plage aux coquillages .. je vais te rapporter la peinture a base de coquillages blancs.. j'ai vu que tu as un bon coup de pinceau, et je voulais t'en offrir.. tu tiendra le coup durant tout ce temps ?

Raiponce soupira et hocha lentement la tête. Elle n'aimait pas rester seule à la tour.. elle s'ennuyait a mourir et elle avait peur que quelqu'un arriva à venir ici.. mais cela fait 18 ans que personne n'a trouver la tour.. a quoi avoir peur ? Gothel lui fit un baiser sur le front et prepara son pannier de provision.

-je serais de retour dans trois jours.. fait bien attention ma chérie..

-oui mère..

-je t'aime de tout mon coeur

-je vous aimes bien plus encore

-je t'aime bien plus que cela..

Gothel descendit la tour a l'aide des cheveux de l'adolescente et disparut au loin. Raiponce observa le ciel, la tête poser sur ses bras ..

* * *

le père de Merida, le roi Fergus, raconta son histoire à ses trois fils : Harry, Hubert et Hamish. Tous les trois étaient triplés et avait tous les trois le même caractère espiègle, ce qui rendait les affaires des cuisiniers compliqués..

-c'est alors que surgit de nul part, l'ours le plus gros que l'on ai jamais vu ! Ses bras étaient taillés par les armes des guerries tombés au combat, et sur sa tête il y avait des cicatrices et un oeil crevé .. j'ai sorti mon épée, et-

-SHLAM ! d'un seul coup de griffe, l'épée se brisa et RHAM ! papa se trouva avec une jambe en moins ! S'interposa Merida, l'horrible monstre n'en fit qu'une bouchée !

-ohhh non ! Mon passage préféré ! C'est pas juste ! Fit Fergus en levant les bras au ciel

-et plus personne n'a jamais revue la jambe de papa... Mordu rode quelque part dans les bois, en attendant une nouvelle occasion de l'affronter ! RAHHH !

Les triplés firent un sursaut, se qui fit rire la princesse. Elle posa son arc sur la table, mais la reine Elinor s'interposa

-Merida, pas d'armes sur la table.

-une arme ? Ce n'est que mon arc !

-une princesse ne doit pas magnier les armes si tu veux mon avis

Merida lacha un soupir de désespoir, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en bois. Elle regarda ses frères qui tirait la langue de dégout , en voyant le « plat » qu'ils devaient manger. Elle eut un sourcil hausser et eu un sourire au coin.

-pssst..

les triplés levèrent leur regard vers la rousse et eurent un sourire quand ils virent leur soeur mettre sous la table, un plat de petits chous à la crème. Les triplés descendirent lentement sous la table, et mangèrent sans hésiter, tout le plat.

-OUII !

Fergus leva la tête vers sa femme, qui avait dans les mains, 3 lettres. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse par ces lettres, ce qui semblait bizarre..

-Fergus, ils ont tous accepter !

Merida regarda curieusement son père, puis sa mère.

-accepter quoi, mère ?

Elinor regarda les triplés, qui étaient retourné sur leur chaise en bois, après avoir dévorer le plat de choux.

-les garçons, veuillez quitter la table.

Sur ce, Hamish, Hubert et Henry quittèrent la table en courrant, avec un sourire espiègle. Elinor soupira et regarda ensuite sa fille, qui gardait un regard inquisiteur. Puis, Merida serra les dents et ses épaules

-d'accord.. qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?...

-ton père doit avoir une petite discusion avec toi, dit elle en fixant Fergus

celui-ci était en train de s'amuser avec ses chiens. Mais en entendant sa femme, il repoussa le chien, et se remit en place.

-euh.. Merida..

il se stoppa quelque secondes, jettant des coups d'oeil a Elinor.

-les seigneurs viendront présenter leur fils en titre de tes prétendants ! Fit Elinor un sourire au lèvres

-quoi ?

-les clans ont tous accepter, et-

-papa !? Fit Merida a son père, prêt a manger une cuisse de poulet

-quoi ? qu..qu.. vous ! Euh .. Elinor ? Begailla Fergus

-je ne comprend pas ta réaction Merida, fit Elinor

-je suppose qu'une princesse doit faire tout se quoi lui dit !

-une princesse ne doit pas élever la voix. Merida, c'est l'évènement auquel tu te prépares depuis que tu est née

-non ! C'est l'évènement auquel VOUS me préparez ! Dit elle en se levant , je n'y participerai pas ! Vous ne m'y obligerai pas !

-Merida !

Mais Merida était parti avec son arc vers sa chambre. Elinor soupira, tendis que le roi mangeait une bonne côte de porc. Puis, un soldat entra dans la salle, une arme à la main et essoufler..

Merida entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Elle en avait plus que marre de tout ça.. elle ne voulais pas être une princesse.. elle se releva et alla vers sa fenêtre. A l'exterieur, il pleuvait des cordes et il fesait désormais nuit. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis, elle entendit un rugissement. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et vit un ours arriver en courant vers le palais. Merida équarquilla les yeux, quand elle vit qu'il devait faire plus de 3 mètres de haut. Les soldats se mirent a l'attaquer, mais celui ci les assomèrent en un coup de griffe.

-Mordu.. murmura Merida

elle prit son arc, et accourut vers la sortie. Elle se fit toute petite, car une princesse ne doit pas magnier les armes et ne doit pas partir au combat, pensa Merida en fesant une petite grimace. Elle avança a pas de loups et se cacha derrière les murs. Puis, elle se mit a courir, mais elle percuta sa mère en chemin. Elle se releva et cacha son arc derrière son dos

-où compte tu allez comme ça ?

-je .. euh .. je vais …

Elinor pencha la tête, et vit ses flèches accrochées dans son dos. La reine croisa les bras, foudroyant du regard Merida

-ne compte allez au combat !

-mais-

-il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu ne dois pas aller combattre ,c'est ainsi !

-je suppose qu'une princesse doit rester les bras croisées alors que son royaume et son père se font attaqués !

-oui !

-RAHHH ! s'écria Merida exaspéré

elle serra les poingts et fronça les sourcils

-je ne laisserai pas mon père se faire arraché un autre membre ! Tu ne peux pas controler ma vie comme ça !

-MERIDA !

mais l'adolescente poussa sa mère et accourut vers la sortie. Elinor essaya temps bien que mal de la rattraper. Merida accourut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait vers la sortie. Quand elle sortie, la pluie ne cessait de tomber,et les soldats attaquait sans pitié Mordu. Merida se cacha derrière une brouette remplie de foin, et rabatti la capuche de son chaperon bleu foncé sur sa tête. Les soldats se trouvèrent derrière des canons et alluma la mèche

-FEU !

sous ce signal, les canons tirèrent sur l'ours, qui poussa un cri déchirant dans la plaine. Mais les soldats cessèrent le feu quand ils entendirent Mordu .. parlé ?

-vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous attaquez !

sa voix était d'un grave profond. Elle était menaçante et effrayante. Soudain, du sable noir entourèrent les soldats. Merida observa le ciel, et vit des silhouettes se dessiner.. c'était des sortes de .. chevaux .. ils s'approchèrent et attaquèrent les soldats. Merida plissa les yeux, et vit que les chevaux étaient fait de sable noir .. qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fergus arriva après quelque minutes , une épée à la main. Il attaqua quelques chevaux, et ils éxplosèrent en une seconde. Mais Fergus se prit soudainement un grain de sable dans l'oeil. Son oeil devint soudainement noir comme les ténèbres, il fesait d'obord trouble, mais ensuite, ce fut l'obscurité pour son pauvre oeil droit. Il hurla de douleur , la main sur son oeil. Merida voulut agir, mais elle se stoppa quand elle vit une silhouette semblerait-il humaine, apparaître devant Mordu. Elle était plutôt grande, et fine. Mordu vit cette silhouette devant lui et fronça se qu'il selblait être, ses sourcils. Puis, on pût distinguer cette silhouette : c'était un homme, avec les cheveux d'un noir ténèbre en épis sur sa tête, il avait la peau grise, il avait une sorte de longue tunique noir, et avait les yeux couleur or. Mordu grogna, fixant de son seul oeil droit, l'homme

-qui est-tu ? Dit-il la voix grave

-je suis celui qui va t'aider à te venger, fit l'homme

-je répète : qui est-tu ? Dit Mordu en appuyant sur chaque syllabe avec mal

-je me nomme Pitch Black. Je viens te proposer mon aide. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu me suives

sur ce, Pitch tendis sa main vers l'ours. Celui-ci ne fit que grogner d'avantage. Fergus reprit ses esprits et observa la scène, tout de même choqué. De un, Mordu parle, et de deux, il parle tout seul. Fergus se leva, brandit son épée, et attaqua Mordu. Merida équarquilla les yeux, quand il vit son père traverser l'homme en noir. Elle garda son regard fixe sur l'intrus et fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva, prépara une fléche sur son arc et ferma un oeil. Elle souffla et lacha la corde. La flèche traversa la pluie et transperça l'épaule de Pitch. Elle fit un sourire, et soupira. Mais Pitch lacha un cri de douleur. Il se retourna et foudroya du regard ce qui la surpris, c'est quand il fit un sourire, et enleva la flèche de son épaule sans aucun éffort, gardant son sourire victorieux

-elle peut me voir ? Murmura t-il

Fergus recula après avoir attaquer Mordu et vit Merida, le regard fixant.. le vide. Il mit sa main devant elle et la regarda

-co.. comment .. , begailla Merida

-Merida ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Merida, hein ? Et bien, on se revera bientôt ma chère !

Merida garda la bouche entre ouverte, fixant Pitch . Elinor attrapa du bras Merida et l'emmena a l'intérieur. Pitch fit un sourire, et se tourna face a Mordu , continuant a grogner

viens avec moi, et je te promets une vengeance envers le roi .. et je t'aiderai a retrouver ta forme humaine

Mordu cessa de grogner, fixant Pitch

-comment sais tu ça ?

-je t'expliquerai .. alors ?

Pitch tendis sa main vers Mordu, un sourire au coin. Mordu regarda autour de lui, et vit Fergus qui allait attaqué de nouveau. Mordu tendis sa patte, et la mis dans la main de Pitch. Celui-ci fit un sourire et leva les bras au ciel. Tous les cauchemars disparurent et du sable noir entoura Mordu et Pitch. Plus rien. Ils disparurent dans les ténèbres. Fergus lâcha un cri de desepoir, tout en fixant le vide devant lui

-comment il a …. je t'aurai ! J'aurai ta tête sur un piquet ! AHHHHHHH !

…

Merida fut conduit à sa chambre, par le bras énergique de sa mère

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris à la fin ? tu aurai pû être blesser !

-j'ai juste voulu allez l'aider !

Fergus entra, la main sur l'oeil et s'effondra. Elinor se précipita vers lui et appela un medecin. Fergus était dans son lit, un gant chaud sur son front. Il avait son oeil droit complètement noir. Le medecin sortit et raconta son verdict à la reine.

-le roi va bien, mais il est complètement aveugle de son oeil droit..

-je vous remercie

la reine soupira de soulagement que Fergus n'ai rien eu de grave.. Merida entra dans la chambre et s'asseya a ses cotés.

-père ?

-tout va bien Merida ..

-je suis désolé .. j'ai voulu t'aider ..

-ce n'ai rien tu n'a rien eu ..

papa .. qui était cet homme ?

Fergus eu un regard inquisiteur

-quelle homme ?

-ba l'homme en noir qui était aux cotés de Mordu

-mais il n'y avait personne aux cotés de Mordu

-mais .. si ! Je l'ai touché avec ma flèche, et il m'a menaçer !

-Merida, je pense que tu devrais aller dans ta chambre..

-mais je te promets que je l'ai vu ! Je le jure !

Elinor entra dans la chambre, après avoir entendu Merida crier.

-Merida ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends de crier sur ton père ?! Une princesse ne doit faire cela voyons !

Merida regarda son père, et sortit, les poings serré.. il ne l'a croyait pas ? il l'a menaçer ! Vive la vie ! Se dit-elle. Elle alla dans sa chambre, pousa un cri de desespoir, et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

Mordu et Pitch arrivèrent au royaume des ténèbres. Pitch soupira et regarda Mordu .

-alors ? Comment compte tu m'aider ? Fit Mordu, la voix grave

-t-t-t-t-t-t .. je voudrais que tu m'aides d'abord ..

Mordu fronça les sourcils et foufroya Pitch du regard

-mais je -

-écoutes, je veux faire un marché .. je t'aiderai à te venger, si et seulement si, tu m'aides a vaincre les gardiens .. si on arrive a les vaincre, le monde sera plongé dans la peur, et tu pourra venger le roi grâce aux ténèbres.. grâce a notre union, nos pouvoirs seront si puissants, que je pourrai te rendre ta forme humaine ..

Mordu fixa Pitch et garda cette expression menaçante envers lui

-qu'est-ce qu'il me dis que tu respectera ton marché ?

-rien. Mais soit sûr d'une chose, on ne sera pas seul, et le plan que je prépares et sur de marché .. alors si tu veux passer le reste de ta vie à te lamenter sur ton sort, c'est ton choix.

Mordu garda le silence quelques secondes et hocha la tête. Puis, il se leva sur ses deux pattes et regarda Pitch, sur ces 3 mètres.

-comment ça on ne sera pas seul ?

Pitch fit un sourire et s'approcha de Mordu, un sourire au coin

-nous aurons besoin de l'aide d'une vieille amie pour commencer mon plan ..


	3. Chapter 3 : cristaux vert

Chapitre 3 : le cristaux vert

Gothel avait la capuche de son chaperon noir rabattu sur sa tête. Elle avait un panier avec des provisions dans sa main gauche . Elle soupira et reprit son chemin. Mais elle se stoppa, quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle sortit son poignard, et se mit en position défensive, face un buisson qui tremblait. Elle fit un pas, mais elle se stoppa, quand elle vit un ours haut de 3 mètres, avec un œil en moins, et des cicatrices un peu partout. Elle brandit son poignard, mais soudain, un homme apparut devant elle le doigt devant

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t .. ma chère Gothel, ce n'ai pas bien d'utiliser une arme pour attaquer un ami

-tiens.. mais qui vois-je ? Mon cher Pitch ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-te souviens-tu du service que tu me dois ?

-un service ? non ! tu as beau m'avoir donner une larme de soleil, je t'en voudrais toujours ! A cause de toi, je suis obligé de me cacher avec une adolescente dans une tour ! Je suis obligé de la brosser pour rajeunir ! Tu t'en rends compte ? de la brosser ! et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être capricieuse !

Gothel s'énerva quelque peu, mais elle se calma quand Pitch mit sa main sur la joue de femme.

-ma tendre Gothel, se n'ai pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas réussi à bien dissimuler la fleur d'or.. ne m'en veux pas ..

Gothel fit un petit rire devant le sourire charmeur que lui fit Pitch. Puis, elle se stoppa fixant Pitch

-que comptait tu me demander ? Et qui ton « ami » ?

Mordu et moi, nous comptons détruire les gardiens.. faire régner la peur et les ténèbres dans le monde .. et je lui ai promis qu'il pourra se venger du roi Fergus.. et il pourra retrouver sa forme humaine..

Gothel croisa les bras et eut un sourire au coin.

-et moi ? Si j'accepte de t'aider qu'ai-je en retour ?

-je te donnerais la jeunesse éternelle .. je connais quelqu'un qui pourra te le donner .. et si tu le souhaite, nous pourrons régner sur le monde ..

Gothel, flatté, fit un petit rire avec des « oh ». elle se stoppa et reporta son regard vers Mordu, puis vers Pitch

-je t'aide a une condition : promets moi de ne pas faire de mal à Raiponce.

-que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? Elle ne voudra jamais quitter sa tour sans toi, et .. si elle continue comme ça, elle causera ta perte ..

Gothel prit un temps de réflexion , puis finalement, elle accepta . Pitch fit un sourire et expliqua son plan..

-alors voilà ce qu'on vas faire : on va essayer de réveiller la Mort Rouge..

-le maître des dragons ? Celui qui vit a Beurk ?

-oui, alors voilà comment on va si prendre …

..

Jack Frost était sur la ville de Burgess .. il fit tomber de la neige, il gela quelques flacs d'eau et quelques pare-brise, et s'amusa a lancer des boules de neige sur les passants. Il soupira et s'allongea sur un banc , une main derrière sa tête. Il observa le ciel et eut un sourire. Depuis qu'il est devenu gardien, la vie lui paraît mieux .. il a enfin trouver un sens a tout, et a trouver les réponses a des questions qu'il s'est posé durant trois siècles .. les enfants pouvaient le voir après 300 ans de solitude et il s'est fait une famille .. quoi demander de plus ! Il soupira et fixa la lune qui fit son apparition dans le ciel

-merci .. chuchota t-il

il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit. Il se souleva soudainement, quand il vit des aurores boréales dans le ciel. Il se releva et donna un coup de son bâton recourbé. En une seconde, il s'envola vers la ciel. Il regarda les aurores boréales et se mit hurla

-hé vent d'hiver ! conduis moi au palais des glaces !

sur ce, le vent fouetta le visage de Jack, et il s'envola en une fraction de seconde, en poussant des cris de joie. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il arriva au pôle nord. Il se mit devant la porte en bois massif et toqua. Soudain, Phil ouvrit et grogna en voyant Jack avec un sourire espiègle. Jack passa son le bras de Phil avec un sourire au coin

-meeerci ! Dit-il en restant appuyer sur le « mer »

il resta la tête en l'air, toujours autant émerveiller par les jouets et la décoration du palais . Lui qui essayait plusieurs de rentrer par effraction, voilà qu'il peut rentrer comme si il était chez lui ! Il se dirigea vers la salle du globe, et vit Nord parler avec Fée, Sab arriva en même temps que Jack et Bunny était occuper a peindre un œuf.

-hé ! S'écria Jack les bras en l'air

-Jack ! S'écria Nord

Nord s'avança, et le serra dans ses bras, ce qui fit craquer les cotes de Jack . Il aurait mieux fait de se taire ! Il se sépara de lui , lui donnant une bonne tape dans le dos, ce qui fit projeter Jack de quelques centimètres. Il fit un sourire et s'avança vers les autres gardiens, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fit un câlin a Fée, il serra la main de Sab et il passa devant Bunny, trop distrait par son oeuf sur patte

-salut le kangourou !

-ouai ouai salut .. hé ! dit il en se rendant compte de ses paroles

Jack fit un rire et se tourna face a Nord.

-pourquoi tu nous as appeler ?

-ah c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ? Repris Bunny

Nord pris soudainement un air sérieux et se dirigea vers la barre de contrôle.

l'homme de la lune est apparut tout à l'heure.

-et ? Fit Jack

-Pitch est de retour

-qu.. quoi ? mais comment ? Demanda Fée inquiète

-je ne sais pas .. mais ce n'est pas tout ..

Jack s'avança, resserant l'emprise autour de son bâton. Bunny mit son oeuf de côté et s'avança également, ainsi que les deux autres gardiens.

-il n'est pas seul .. il est accompagnée de Gothel et de Mordu ..

Fée plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche , tendis que Bunny et Sab avaient la bouche entre-ouverte. Jack regarda les gardiens, puis Nord

-euh .. c'est qui ?

-tu connais pas Gothel ? ni Mordu ? s'interposa Bunny

-euh ..non.. pourquoi ? Je suis censé les connaitres ?

-euh .. oui je pense .. bref, Gothel est une une vieille mégère qui se cache dans une tour avec sa fille .. elle peut rajeunir grâce à … euh … je ne sais pas enfaite .. sans doute une potion .. bref, elle se cache là-bas , ne laissant pas sortir sa fille .. on n'a jamais pû la trouver .. fit Bunny

-et Mordu est un humain prisonnier dans un corps d'ours .. il a fait confiance a une vieille sorcière, et il n'a pas reussi a rompre le sortilège qu'elle lui a lancé .. a la base, c'est un prince capricieux, qui voulait tous les pouvoirs , térasent ses frères, ainsi que son propre royaume.. reprit Fée

-bien.. j'imagine que c'est pas bon ? Fit Jack

-je te fais pas dire gamin !

Nord baissa le regard et se tourna les pouces. Jack s'avança vers lui, et posa une main sur son épaule

-ce n'est pas tout ? N'est-ce pas ?

-oui .. ils vont faire appel a .. la Mort Rouge…

Fée tomba au sol sous le choc, se quitter rare , et avait les mains plaqué sur sa bouche. Sab l'aida a se relever, mais garda les yeux rivés sur Nord, avec la bouche grande ouverte. Bunny lacha son pinceau qu'il avait toujours dans ses mains, et fixa les yeux ronds, Nord. Jack garda son regard sur Nord, ne comprenant pas.

-j'imagines que tu ne le connais pas non plus ?

-euh …

-ahhh … bon .. la Mort Roug est .. le maitre des dragons . C'est le dragon le plus gros, le plus imposant et le plus dangereux qui existe.. il est en se moment endormie sous terre sur une île non loin du village de Beurk, mais nourrit par les dragons pour ne pas qu'il se réveille.. si Pitch parvient à le réveiller .. ce sera perdu d'avance face a .. ce truc .. fit Bunny

-ouai .. alors il faut l'en empecher !

Sur ce, la lune fit son apparition a travers l'ouverture dans le dome doré du palais. Une leur bleuté entra dans la salle, jusqu'à a se mettre au milieu de la salle, là ou il y avait inscrit le G de gardiens. Autour, il y avoir a présent une nouvelle forme representant Jack., au cotés des autres symboles representant les autres gardiens. Soudain, le G souvrit en 2 , laissant monter un cristaux vert en hauteur.. Jack s'avança un sourire aux lèvres

-il choisi un autre gardien ?

-non .. si le cristaux bleu apparaît , c'est qu'un autre gardien sera désigner, mais lorsque le cristaux vert apparaît, cela signifie qu'on aura besoin d'aide, mais temporairement ..

Jack fit une moue .. ça aurait été tellement marrant un petit nouveau ! Mais bon, il y aura des personnes tout de même ! Il plissa les yeux et observa une forme qui se dessina au dessus du cristaux, grâce a une lumière verte. On put y voir une adolescente aux cheveux bouclés, les plus rebelle qu'on ai vu ! Elle avait une longue robe, des flèches accrochées dans son dos et un arc dans une main.

Oh mais je la connait !

-euh .. tu nous explique ? Demanda Jack

-elle s'apelle Merida, c'est la fille du roi Fergus et de la reine Elinor .. elle est l'héritière du royaume d'Ecosse. Elle a les frères les plus diabolotins qui puissent exister ! Ils ont reussi a trouvé TOUS les oeufs de leur village et ont gachés une fête de Pâques !

-euh .. Bunny , on parle de la fille pas de ses frères, répliqua Nord

Bunny n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, car une autre silhouette se forma dans la lueur verte . C'était un adolescent, avec un tee-shirt, un veste en fourure, un pantalon et des bottes en fourure. Il avait les cheveux arrivant jusqu'à ses sourcils et avait derrière lui, une sorte de .. monstre noir .. mais on ne put distinguer.

-Harold ? Fit Nord avec son accent russe

Sab fit apparaître un point d'interrogation en sable d'or au dessus de sa tête. Nord croisa les bras et semblait prendre une mine déconcertante

-il m'envoyait des lettres a Noël .. enfin là bas , la fête de Noël s'apelle Snogelstog.. il me demandait souvent si je pouvais l'aider a tué un dragon pour retrouver son honneur et l'amour de son père .. pauvre petit ..

-je ne vois pas comment il pourrait nous aidé .. fit Jack au coin

si l'homme de la lune decide qu'on aura besoin de son aide, c'est qu'il a quelque chose de spéciale .. dit Nord a Jack

Jack réfléchit .. si lui a été choisi gardien alors que pour lui il n'avait de spéciale, ce Harold pourrait parfaitement nous aidé, ainsi que cette princesse . Alors, que Jack se retourna, une autre forme se apparut au dessus du cristaux. « encore un ! » pensa Jack. On put voir une adolescente avec une robe lui arrivant aux chevilles . Elle avait une longue chevelure, tellement longue, que même sur le cristaux, on ne voyait pas la fin de ses cheveux . Elle avait sur l'épaule un caméléon, et une poelle à frire dans sa main gauche. Quenotte se mit a paillier a coté de Fée. Fée fit un sourire et regarda les gardiens

-Quenotte a ramassé toutes ses dents lors de son enfance. Elle s'apelle Raiponce et vit seule dans une tour .. je crois .. Quenotte sais où elle habite ..

-bien ! Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : Bunny , tu ira a Beurk cherché Harold , moi, j'irai en Ecosse cherché Merida et Quenotte guidera Jack pour retrouver Raiponce

-quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Se plaigna Jack

-parce que c'est ainsi ! Fée et Sab resterons ici, pour acceuillir nos invités

Jack soupira et hocha la tête. Bunny tapota le sol et disparut . Nord lança une boule de neige et partit egalement. Fée confia Quenotte a Jack et alla aux cotés de Sab. Jack fit un signe de la main aux deux gardiens et s'envola, guider par la petite fée .


	4. Chapter 4 : Recherches

Salut ! avant de commencer, je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur ToT . J'ai trouver sur youtube, une bande annonce qui répresente à la lettre prêt, ma fic ! trop géniale ! une bande annonce sur ma fic ! c'est trop fort ! voici l'adresse : watch?v=RFSDXlx2cyg (désolé, elle se marque pas en entier, alors il faut mettre devant l'adresse de youtube.)

voilà ! Et je vous remercie encore et dites moi ce que vous pensez de la petite bande annonce ;) bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Recherches

-prêt ?

Crocmou fit un gémissement, se qui fit sourire Harold. Il se dressa sur le dos du dragon, les yeux remplis de détermination. Puis, il prit une inspiration, pris un élan et s'élança dans le vide. Crocmou se laissa tomber aux cotés d'Harold également . Harold ferma les yeux sentant le vent fouetter son visage. Il fit un sourire, se retourna ainsi que Crocmou, et il se remit sur le dos du dragon, mettant son pied sur le mécanisme relié a l'aileron artificielle. Le dragon se redressa et repris de l'altitude. Harold éclata un rire, levant les bras au ciel

-Oui ! Enfin ! ah ah ! S'écria t-il

ils se posèrent à la petite clairière où Harold a fait la rencontre de la Furie Nocturne, où plutôt, où il a appris a le connaître .. en quelque sorte.. il soupira et donna un saumon au dragon tout en lui grattant la tête. Celui-ci fit une sorte de ronronnement ce qui surpris le jeune homme

-tout ce qu'on croit sur vous .. est faux .. murmura t-il

il s'asseya aux cotés du dragon et regarda le ciel, le regard inquiet.

-comment je vais le lui dire .. ils ne voudront jamais me laisser parler .. surtout que je suis censé tuer un ..

il se stoppa regardant Crocmou qui semblait écouter ce qu'il disait .. Harold ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.. il soupira et ferma les yeux. Crocmou se redressa soudainement, fessant tomber en arrière l'adolescent . Il se redressa, se massant le haut du crâne

-Aïe ! Tu pourrais faire-

il se tut quand il vit Crocmou les oreilles relever, le nez trémoussant et les pupilles fines et étroites .. on aurait dit qu'il sentait quelque chose d'anormal . Harold se leva, sortant son mini poignard et se mit aux cotés du dragon

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon vieux ?

Puis, Crocmou s'abaissa fixant un point devant lui, et se mit à grogner. Harold plissa les yeux et vit effectivement une ombre dans une petite grotte. Harold s'avança, le poignard à la main

-qui est-là ?

-alors c'est toi Harold ? Celui qui est soit disant mal dans sa peau ? Pour quelqu'un qui demande au père Noël de tuer un dragon, je le trouve plutôt proche de ces bêtes

Harold fronça les sourcils et garda le regard rivé sur cette ombre. Il plissa les yeux et semblait voir des oreilles, plutôt .. difformes.. et il semblait faire tourner quelque chose dans sa main.

-ce ne sont pas des bêtes ! Et je … comment c'est tu tout ça ? Et puis qui est-tu ?

Puis, elle s'avança, laissant paraître un lapin géant, avec une sorte de bandolière accroché autour de son torse poilu, et avait un boomerang dans sa main. Harold fit un pas en arrière, tendis que Crocmou se mit en position défensive, prêt a bondir sur lui au moindre geste

-je me nomme Bunnymund. Mais tu dois me connaître sous le nom du lapin de Pâques ?

-quoi ? Tu est un lapin ? J'aurai juré avoir vu un kangourou !

Bunny fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras

-toi , tu vas bien t'entendre avec Jack !

-avec qui ? Bon écoutes, je n'aimes pas les plaisanteries, je ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu puisse être le lapin de Pâques, ça doit surement être .. un costume ! Et si tu est ici pour dévoiler mon secret au village, tu vas avoir a faire à .. Crocmou !

-Croc quoi ? Non écoutes, je ne plaisante pas ! Je suis envoyer pour venir te chercher

sur ce, Crocmou grogna d'avantage, ce qui fit faire un pas en arrière au lapin. Il mit ses mains en avant comme pour faire signe de pacifisme au dragon

-woh oh ! Dis lui de ce calmer !

Harold fit un pas en avant et se mit devant le dragon, le regard déterminé

-qui t'a envoyer ? Et pourquoi me chercher ? Et pourquoi .. moi ?

-l'homme de la lune nous a demandé de venir te chercher pour pouvoir vaincre les ténèbres. Et pourquoi toi ? Je ne sais pas .. tu dois avoir quelque chose de spéciale

-moi ? Quelque chose de spéciale ? Et puis quoi encore ? et puis comment ça « nous » ? et qui est l'homme de la lune ?

-arrête avec toutes ces question ! Je suis juste venu te chercher , pas pour jouer aux devinettes ! Et oui , tu as quelques chose de spéciale .. permet moi de te le confirmer : tu est le premier viking en 300 ans qui ne veut pas tuer un dragon, et qui en chevauche un .. et tu peut me voir alors que tu as suffisamment passer l'âge pour ne plus croire en moi, ni aux autres légendes

et qui te dis que je croyais plus en toi ?

-vu la tête que tu as fait quand je suis arriver, je peux en douter !

Harold soupira et regarda Crocmou, qui avait cesser de grogner. Il baissa le regard .. quelque chose de spéciale ? Oui, la spécialité de toujours ce mettre dans des situations embarrassantes ! Mais il n'avait pas tort ce lapin .. le premier viking en trois siècles de tradition a briser la glace .. il regarda le dénommé Bunny et fronça les sourcils, repensant à ses paroles

me battre contre les ténèbres ?

-oui, le croque mittaine, mère Gothel et Mordu se sont alliés

-qui et qui et … qui ?

-laisse tomber .. si l'homme de la lune t'a aussi choisi, c'est parce que ils comptent réveiller la Mort Rouge

-Mort … Rouge ? Le dragon légendaire ?

-il est loin d'être légendaire crois moi ! Il faut que tu nous aide .. dit-il d'un air suppliant

Harold soupira et ferma les yeux en serrant les poings. Il observa Crocmou du coin de l'œil et finit par avoir la tête haute, face à Bunny

-si j'accepte .. qu'ai-je en retour ?

Bunny se passa une main dans sa nuque et sembla chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'intereser . Puis, BAM ! Une idée ! Il leva la tête et fit un léger sourire

-on t'aidera à convaincre tout le village de Berk que les dragons sont pacifique.

Harold fit un sourire, fixant Crocmou . Celui-ci avait la pupille dilaté, ce qui fit sourire encore plus l'adolescent.

-c'est d'accord

-bien ! Fit Bunny en tapant dans ses pattes, allons y !

il tapota le sol et sourit en même temps

-commENNTTT

un énorme trou avait fit apparition sous Harold et Crocmou. Bunny fit un sourire et sauta après eux. Ils étaient partis pour le pôle nord ..

Merida était sur le dos de Angus, son cheval bien aimé. Il était au trot, et Merida observa la lune avec incompréhension

-Pourquoi ? …. est-ce que je suis censé faire ce qu'on me dit ? … je … je veux pouvoir changer mon destin ! je ne veux pas me marier par arrangement .. mais par amour …. et puis pourquoi me marier ?! Là ! Maintenant ! je veux pouvoir changer ma vie !

elle se tût quelques secondes, mais comme elle se l'attendait, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Soudainement, Angus se mit à pousser des hennissements, tourna la tête de tous les cotés .

-Angus ! qu'est ce qui se passe ?! dit-elle secouer dans tous les sens

Mais tout à coup, il se mit à galoper fougueusement. Merida rata plusieurs fois de se prendre des branches en pleine figure et fit quelques sauts, s'accrochant temps bien que mal à la crinière du cheval

-Angus ! arrête ! s'écria t-elle

le cheval et se tourna et se cabra, se qui fit tomber Merida au sol, poussant un léger cri. elle fit quelques roulés-boulés, et elle atterisa sur le ventre. elle releva la tête, la main devant elle

-Angus !

mais trop tard, le cheval était partit au triple galop au fin fond de la forêt. Elle se releva et souffla, se passant une main dans ses cheveux roux rebelle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ressentit un frisson dans son dos. La forêt était froide et sombre. La brume se fit petit à petit dans le bois. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et s'avança. Elle observa chaque mouvement qui se fesait et prenait un regard de plus en plus inquiet. Puis, elle entendit des bruits .. des bruits d'animaux.. elle fit un soupir de soulagement et s'avança, vers la source de ce son. Au début, elle crut que c'était Angus, mais plus elle s'avançait, plus elle entendait des sortes de bruits de … clochettes. Elle passa quelques buissons, et finit par arriver dans une clairière illuminée par la lumière de la lune. Elle ouvra grand la bouche, quand elle vit un traineau plant au milieu de la clairière, avec à l'avant 6 cerfs .. euh non .. 6 rênes.. elle s'avança par petits pas, plissant les yeux

-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça … murmura t-elle

Merida se mit à coté du traineau et passa une main sur le « véhicule ». elle fit un sourire sentant le bois teinter de rouge sous ces doigts. Un traineau ? Dans une clairière ? En Ecosse ? En plein mois de aout ? Mais pourquoi .. soudain, elle entendit une brindille se craquer derrière elle. Merida fit un sursaut et sur le coup, elle prit son arc, sortit une flèche, tendis sa corde, la flèche en position, se retourna et se mit en position défensive. Un homme leva soudainement les mains en l'air, comme si on pointait une arme à feu sur lui. Il avait un chapeau et un manteau en fourure, une sorte d'uni-vêtement, relié avec une larme ceinture remonté, avait les yeux bleues et avait une longue barbe blanche.

-woh oh ! Doucement … je ne te ferai aucun mal .. enfaite .. je te cherchais Merida..

-qu.. quoi ? Comment vous connaisez mon prénom ? Comment ça me chercher ? Et puis qui êtes vous ?

-euh … je répondrais volontiers à tes questions si je ne me sentais pas si … menaçer ..

Merida jetta un coup d'oeil à son arc. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était sur le point de lui tirer dessus. Elle fit une légère grimace comme pour dire « ah oui..mince ». elle dessera son emprise et rangea sa flèche, gardant son arc en main. Elle fixa le grand homme dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés

-je m'apelle Nord et je suis lepère Noël.

le..le quoi ?

le père Noël ! Santa Claus ! Odin ! Baba Noël ! Saint Nicholas ! Grand-père hiver ! Dit-il enthousiaste

-euh …. fit Merida troublé par tous ces noms quelque peu farfelu

-oh excuse moi ,dit-il en se passant une main dans sa nuque

Merida ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme une carpe. Lui ? Le père Noël ? Laisse moi rire ! pensa t-elle. Mais … il avait le physique typique du père Noël, sauf le fait qu'on put voir des bras tatoués. Il avait un traineau planté au milieu d'une forêt de nul part avec en plus en avant 6 rênes. Il avait l'air tellement jovial et si sûre dans ses paroles

-non... vous ne pouvez pas être ..

-mais bien sur que si ! Tu ne ...ah oui c'est vrai.. tu est une adolescente de 18 ans ne croyant pas en mon existence .. comme les deux autres j'imagines .. dit-il légèrement anxieux , bref, je suis envoyer pour te chercher

-me .. chercher ? Mais .. pourquoi ?

-pour pouvoir nous aider à vaincre Pitch, Mordu,-

-Mordu ?!

euh oui … tu le connais ?

-c'est l'ours qui à attaquer mon royaume et mon propre père ! à cause de lui , il est handicapé d'une jambe et aveugle d'un oeil ! et … Pitch ?

Pitch et le croque mitaine et -

-le … le croque-mitaine ? Celui qui nous fait faire des cauchemars ?

-oui , il transforme les rêves du marchand de sable en.. cauchemars effectivement

Marchand de sable ? Cauchemars ? alors .. un flash back lui revint en mémoire. Elle se souvint avoir vu un homme grand et mince parler à Mordu... et elle se souvint avoir vu du sable noir... ou plutôt des chevaux en sable noir, alors .. c'est lui Pitch? Mordu s'est allié à lui? Alors... c'est vraiment le père Noël ? Elle allait tout de même pas le croire ?! Mais tant de fait était là, sous ces yeux...

-alors... tout est vrai ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Je ne suis pas folle ? Je le savais ! Dit-elle en sautant presque de joie

Elle se stoppa et fixa le père Noël avec un regard inquisiteur:

-pourquoi moi ?

Nord se pencha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Merida.

-tu as quelque chose de spéciale... l'homme de la lune ta choisi car tu as une nature différente des autres...

-l'homme de la quoi?

-l'homme de la lune, c'est lui qui nous as dit qu'on aurait de votre aide

-comment ça « nous »? et comment ça « votre » ?

-nous sommes plusieurs à vouloir les vaincre et à proteger les enfants. On a besoin de toi et de deux autres personnes. .. mais nous avons besoin de ton aide Merida .. dit-il en gardant la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

-si je viens .. qu'est-ce que vous me promettez ?

Nord se passa une main dans sa barbe et plissa les yeux.

-euh … qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Merida prit un air à la fois serieux et déterminer. Elle avait les poings serrés et avait la tête haute

-je veux la liberté. Je veux que ma mère puisse enfinme comprendre et m'écouter .. je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie .

Nord soupira et fixa Merida. Elle était sérieuse et c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il se demanda comment il comptait faire .. mais il ne devait pas refuser .. il avait absolument besoin de son aide .. il finira bien par trouver une idée .

-je te le promets

Merida soupira . Elle regarda la lune et fronça les sourcils. Devait t-elle y aller ? Laisser le royaume ainsi ? Mais elle échaperai au tournoi pour les prétendants .. mais sa mère s'inquièterai .. mais elle pourrai enfin pouvoir controler son destin. Elle leva la tête et reporta son regard vers Nord

-c'est d'accord

Nord fit un sourire et semblait sauter de joie

-bien ! Dit-il en frappant dans ses mains, allons-y !

-euh .. oui mais comment ?

Nord croisa les bras et la fixa un sourire au coin. Merida se retourna et regarda le traineau. Elle garda le regard sur le véhicule, les yeux équarquillés

-oh non ..

une main se posa sur son épaule derrière elle

-oh si !

Il se mit devant elle, et monta dans le traineau, remettant son chapeau en place. Il regarda Merida. Celle-ci semblait tirer une grimace, regardant le traineau.

-qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Monte !

-euh .. il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?

-toi, tu vas bien t'entendre avec Bunny

-avec qui ?

-peu importe … allez viens, c'est le seul moyen !

Merida soupira et monta petit à petit dans le traineau. Nord fit un sourire, tendis que la jeune fille s'accrocha au bord. Il se tourna face devant lui, et claqua les rennes? Les 6 rênes se mirent à galoper droit devant, puis, après un élan, s'envola dans le ciel. Merida poussa un léger cri en voyant le sol en dessous de lui. Nord fit un sourire et pris une boule à neige, et murmura en la secouant « palais des glaces » . Il la lança et celle-ci explosa laissant apparaître un portail aux couleurs multicolores en forme de spirale. Merida équarquilla les yeux, resserant son emprise sur les rebords.

-prête ? Fit Nord en arrière

-quoi ? non ! s'écria t-elle comprenant ses intentions

Nord ne fit s'un sourire et claqua de nouveau les rennes. Le traineau prit une vitesse supérieure et traversa le portail à toute allure, laissant le cri de Merida résonner dans le ciel étoilée d'Ecosse.


	5. Chapter 5 : Recherches (suite)

Chapitre 5 : Recherches (suite)

Harold et Crocmou glissaient le long de la galerie de Bunny. Celui-ci sautait à fier allure à leur coté. Harold poussait en continue un cri, puis au bout de moment, il se mit à rire. Crocmou poussait un rugissement, les pupilles fines, essayant de s'accrocher temps bien que mal au sol à l'aide de ses griffes, mais sans succès. Quelques secondes après un rugissement de plus, ils arrivèrent au bout du terrier, ils attèrissèrent sur un sol plutôt dur. Harold se massa le haut de sa tête et vit Crocmou se mettant en position défensive, tout en crognant. Harold se tourna légèrement et vit une créature aux plumes multicolores se jetter sur lui. Il fit un pas en arrière quand il vit une paire de grands yeux violets devant lui

-salut ! c'est toi Harold ? enchanté ! avant tout, fais moi tes dents ! s'écria t-elle en passant soudainement aux aïgues

-mes .. quoi ?

La créature mi-humaine, mi-colibri se jeta sur sa bouche en l'ouvrant avec ses doigts

-Fée ! s'écria Bunny

la dénommée Fée se retourna, les mains dans le dos, comme une enfant se fesant criée de dessus.

-désolé , dit-elle avec un léger sourire

elle se mit à coté d'un petit bonhomme habillé tout en jaune .. c'est le cas de le dire ! Il avait même les cheveux, les yeux et la peau jaune ! Harold se redressa légèrement troublée.

-ah oui ! c'est vraie tu ne sais pas qui ils sont .. je te présente le marchand de sable, dit-il en désignant l'homme en or , et la fée des dents, dit Bunny montrant Fée

-ah ça explique.. fit le viking en mettant sa main sur sa joue, pensant à ses dents

Crocmou cessa de grogner et pencha la tête sur le coté, les pupilles dilatés. Il se mit aux cotés d'Harold ,méfiant tout de même

-bien et … qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Fit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules

il faut qu'on attende Nord et Jack avec les 2 filles

-qui ça avec qui ?

le père Noël et Jack Frost sont allés cherché encore deux personnes, qui comme toi, avons besoin l'aide, dit-il exaspéré par toutes les questions d'Harold

-Odin et … Jack Frost ?

Bunny fit un léger sourire en entendant l'adolescent appélé Nord, Odin .

-euh oui … « Odin » .. et … tu ne connais pas Jack Frost ?

Harold regard Crocmou et haussa les épaules

-c'est lui qui fait tomber la neige, qui givreles trucs, bla bla bla, bla bla bla .. dit-il avec un léger ton de narcicisme, c'est un peu comme l'hiver lui-même .

Harold resta neutre et Crocmou avait la même expression de visage. Puis, on entendit un fracasement à l'exterieur . Fée regarda Bunny , voletant à quelques centimètres du sol

-je reviens, dit-elle à la vas vite

elle se retourna, vola jusqu'à l'exterieur et un blanc se fit dans la salle. Soudain, Crocmou bouscula Harold tout en gémissent

-aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ?

Crocmou gémissa de nouveau fesant des petits rebonds. Harold se tourna vers Bunny, venant de comprendre ce que le dragon voulait

-il veut aller voler, il faut que j'y aille

-quoi ? Non ! Il ne peut pas y aller seule ?

-non . Il ne peut pas voler sans moi

Sab pencha la tête sur le coté et vit sur le dragon, un long mécanisme relié à ce qui semblait être une aileron artificielle. Sab secoua Bunny, qui lui, baisa la tête vers lui. Sab désigna du doigt Crocmou

-quoi ? Fit Bunny

-il a perdu un deux de ses ailerons par ma faute .. je lui en ai fabriqué une mais il ne peut pas l'utiliser seule .. fit Harold, repensant à son acte il y a quelques semaines ..

Bunny se tena son menton et pensa .. il fallait que Harold reste, mais il ne fallait pas provoquer une furie nocturne non plus .. puis, il claqua les doigts , trouvant une solution

-Sab n'aura qu'a l'accompagner !

-quoi ? fit Harold , mais Crocmou ne le connait pas et il faut savoir utiliser le mécanisme !

-ne t'inquiete pas, il arrive à conduire un avion, une raie, un cheval et d'autres trucs en sable d'or

-en sable d'or, remarqua Harold

Sab s'avança et mit ses mains en avant comme pour le rassurer . Harold regarda Crocmou , et soupira. Il s'approcha et le fixa dans les yeux

-c'est lui qui va t'emmener .. fais lui confiance et tout ira bien ..

Harold lui gratouilla la tête, mais ne fit que faire patienter le dragon. Harold s'avança vers Sab et lui fit :

-fait attention .. il peut mordre .. fit -il un sourire au coin

Sab ignora sa remarque et sortit, suivi de la furie nocturne. Après leur sortie; Harold observa Bunny en ne prononçant aucune parole. Puis, une voix attira l'intension de l'adolescent , à l'extérieur

Fée ! Fit cette voix

-désolé , fit la voix de Fée

Bunny se leva après s'être gratté l'oreille, et fit un sourire

« Odin » est arrivé avec Merida !

Sur ce, un homme plutôt grand , avec une longue barbe blanche arriva à l'entrée de la salle, avec à ses cotés Fée . Une jeune fille était derrière eux, les yeux équarquillés devant le palais. Elle avait une longue robe bleu foncé , avec des flèches accrochées autour de la taille. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux extremement rebelle , et avait un arc à la main . Harold fit un léger sourire en la voyant

-woh .. fit-il l'air envouté

Merida fit un pas en arrière , quand elle vit un lapin haut de 1,85 m arriver devant elle

-Merida, voici Bunny , le lapin de Pâques

-lui ? Un lapin ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil

Bunny se frappa la paume de sa patte contre son front

-c'est pas vrai ! Fit-il exaspéré

Harold s'avança avec un sourire. Il tendis la main vers l'adolescente, légèrement timide .. on peut dire ça comme ça …

-salut, moi c'est-

-enchanté, fit Merida les yeux fixant le globe, ne pretant aucune attention au jeune homme

Harold baissa petit à petit la main . Nord s'avança vers lui et frappa son dos amicalement

-Harold ! Je suis heureux de faire ta connaisance !

Harold se tena le bras, quelque peu « fragile » et observa le grand homme devant lui

-euh …. Odin … c'est ça ? Fit l'adolescent

-je préfère Nord, fit il en lui fesant un clein d'oeil

Harold fit un sourire au père Noël, qui lui fit de même. Nord se tourna vers Merida et la força a le regarder, qui était hypnotisé par le lieu

-Merida, tu n'est pas la seule à avoir le privilège de nous aidé, voici la deuxieme personne a être choisi

Harold se trouva face a Merida et lui fit un sourire idiot, fesant paraître ses dents quelque peu étroites. Merida haussa un sourcil et haussa l'adolescent.

-Harold, dit-il en tendant une nouvelle fois la main

-Merida, fit-elle en serrant la main du viking

Harold fixa l'adolescente, la main dans la sienne. Puis, Merida enleva sa main.

Nord regarda autour de lui , puis fixa Bunny

-Jack n'est toujours pas là ?

-non . Il doit avoir du fil a retordre avec cette fille, dit-il un sourire au lèvres

-j'éspère que tout va bien ..

Quenotte et Jack travèrsèrent des forêts, des montagnes, des océans, et d'autres lieux . Puis, ils finirent dans une clairière , dans une forêt quelque peu splendide. Jack croisa les bras et observa le lieu.

-je ne me souviens pas avoir fais tomber de la neige par ici …

il regarda Quenotte, qui elle observa la clairière

-et maintenant ? Je ne vois aucune tour à l'horizon

Quenotte ne pretta aucune attention à l'esprit et se gratta la tête, tout en en regardant autour d'elle. Puis elle leva un doigt en l'air tout en poussant un petit bruit, comme si elle avait trouver la solution du siècle. Elle s'avança et fonça droit sur un mur avec devant, suspendus des lièrres. Jack fit un pas rapide en avant, la main tendu devant lui

-Quenotte : c'est un -

la petite fée traversa les lièrres et disparut derrière, comme si ne rien n'était

-cul de sac .. dit Jack en finissant sa phrase dans le vide

il fit un pas en avant , et pencha la tête, et finit par avançer face à ce « mur » de lièrres . Il passa une main devant, et écarta les lièrres . Il vit une sorte de « passage secret » derrière. Il s'avança de quelques pas et arriva devant un endroit qu'on pourrait décrire comme féerique. Il eut les yeux équarquillés . Le gazon était d'un vert vivant , une petite cascade d'écoulait pour arriver dans une petite rivière d'eau douce. Les oiseaux gazouillaient et des papillons se posait sur des fleurs de toutes sortes et de toutes couleurs. Une tour de toute beauté était au milieu de ce paradis. Jack ouvrit grand la bouche et vit Quenotte s'avançer devant lui en poussant des petits bruits aïgues. Jack reprit ses esprits, regardant la petite fée

-oui , oui .. on y va ..

il prit une inspiration et donna un coup de bâton , le fesant s'envoler . Il arriva face à ll'entrée et souffla. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et entra avec derrière lui , la petite fée . Il regarda la pièce où il se trouvait et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-bien ! Ils nous reste plus qu'à -

BOUM ! Jack tomba au sol, assomé .. Raiponce était dérrière lui, les bras en l'air, avec dans les mains, une poelle à frire. Elle poussa un petit cri aïgue et se mit derrière un mannequin. Quenotte se tena la tête et se mit à paillier. Raiponce agita ses mains devant elle, repoussant Quenotte en arrière

-zou ! Zou ! Allez !

Puis, Quenotte se trouva à l'exterieur . Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Raiponce referma la porte , et soupira. Elle regarda l'homme à terre, fesant un pas en arrière. Elle jeta un regard à Pascal, qui lui , mit ses deux index devant sa bouche, fesant pensé à des crocs et prit une couleur rouge. Raiponce pencha sa poelle devant la bouche de Jack et l'ouvrit. Il avait les dents carrés et elles étaient blanche comme la neige fraiche au soleil. Elle souffla , soulagée. Elle regarda l'adolescent, et degagea un de ses mèches blanches de son visage. Raiponce se décontracta petit à petit .. mais soudain, Jack ouvrit un oeil, se qui fit sursauter Raiponce, qui le refrappa en fermant les yeux ..pauvre Jack ..

Jack se réveilla petit à petit, après une sorte de trou noir . Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva attachées sur une chaise . Après s'être entièrement réveillé, il commença à se débattre

-mon bâton ! Où est mon bâton ?!

Il se calma et observa le moyen d'attachement sur la chaise et plissa les yeux

-mais ce sont … des cheveux …

il observa les cheveux et suivit la lignée qui continuait derrière. Cela devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres .. quand il arriva a l'origine de la chevelure, il vit une silhouette en hauteur, sur une poutre au plafond . Il pencha la tête et l'observa

-inutile .. intutile d'essayer de vous défendre ..

-qu.. quoi ?

La silhouette descendit, pour ensuite se fondre dans l'ombre

-je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici .. et .. et je n'ai pas peur de vous ..

-pardon ? Non je ne … hein ?

L'ombre s'avança pour arriver dans la clarté du jour. Elle avaitune robe lui arrivant aux chevilles, violette, elle avait dans les mains une poelle à frire et avait de longs cheveux blonds .. c'était le cas de le dire ! Jack fixa l'adolescente curieusement

-qui êtes vous et comment êtes arriver jusqu'à moi ?

-euh ..

-qui êtes vous et comment êtes arriver jusqu'à moi ? dit-elle serrant les dents et en le menaçant avec sa poelle

-bon .. moi , c'est Jack Frost et je suis arrivé ici par … Quenotte ! où est-elle ?!

-elle prends l'air, fit l'adolescente en croisant les bras, alors … que comptait vous faire de mes cheveux ? Les coupés ? Les vendre ? Dit-elle en tournant autour de la chaise

-quoi ? Non ! Tout ce que je voudrais faire de vos cheveux c'est .. de m'en détachez !

-vous .. vous ne voulez pas de mes cheveux ?

-pourquoi je voudrais vos cheveux ?

Raiponce recula et jeta un coup d'oeil à Pascal qui lui, haussait les épaules

-que viens tu faire ici, Jack Frost ?

-je suis envoyé ici pour te chercher

-me ..me quoi ? Fit-elle inquiète

-te chercher . Tu as été choisi pour nous aidé .

-vous .. vous aidés ?

-oui ! Bon écoute, je suis juste venu pour que tu vienne gentiment avec nous pour vaincre Pitch et voilà que je me retrouve attachés et martyriser par une adolescente !

-comment ça nous ?! Vous êtes plusieurs à savoir où je vie ?! fit-elle, le menaçant avec son arme peu commune

-non ! Seule Quenotte et moi c'est tout ! Fit-il en reculant la tête face à la poelle

-mmmhh... fit Raiponce

elle observa l'adolescent et plissa les yeux

-je répète : comment ça « nous » ? fit-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot

-nous, les légendes. Le père Noël, le lapin de Pâques, le marchand de sable, la fée des dents et moi

-les .. légendes ? Mais ça n'existe pas !

-mais bien sur que si ! La preuve, tu en as une devant toi

-et puis quoi encore ! Dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel , je vivais tranquillement jusqu'à ce que ma mère parte ! elle n'est pas revenu alors qu'elle avait dit 3 jours ! là ça fais 5 jours ! je passe mon temps a espérer qu'elle reviendrai et quand je vois quelqu'un arriver ici, c'est un ado qui me dit que c'est soit dissant c'est une légende et que il vient me chercher ! je … AHHH dit elle desesperé

elle s'assaya et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Pascal fit un petit calin à sa joue, se trouvant sur son épaule. Jack soupira et eu une idée

-je vais te le prouver

Raiponce leva les yeux vers l'adolescent, qui lui semblait ce concentrer. Il leva , enfin, il essaya de lever sa main droite, et fit apparaître un flocon. Raiponce ce leva petit à petit fixant le flocon dans la main du garçon . Jack fit tournoyer celui ci par dessus sa main et finit par le diriger vers Raiponce. Elle fit un pas en arrière, mais elle se prit le flocon en plein nez . Elle clignota des yeux, et un petilllent ce fit . Ellefit un léger sourire et éclata un petit rire . Elle reprit ses esprits et regarda Jack

-comment tu as fais ça ?

-je te l'ai dit Raiponce , je suis Jack Frost

Raiponce jeta un regard a Pascal ,qui hocha lentement la tête. Raiponce soupira et foudraya du regard Jack

-comment sais tu que je me nomme Raiponce ?

je le sais parce que j'ai été envoyer pour te chercher, répéta t-il

-me chercher pour quoi au juste ?

Jack soupira de désespoir et finit par reprendre ses esprits

pour nous aidé a vaincre Pitch et ses incolytes .

-Pitch ?

-le croque mitaine, repondit Jack

Raiponce baissa le regard, réfléchissant . Puis, elle le leva, vers Jack

-pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire … je ne suis jamais sortie d'ici et .. ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais me battre contre le croque mitaine !

-tu dois avoir quelques chose de spéciale .. comme les deux autres je penses …

-qui ?

-tu n'est pas seule a être choisi, vous êtes 3 a nous aidés

-raison de plus pour me laissez ici ..

Jack soupira .. il avait l'impression de revivre la scène où il refusait d'être un gardien et qu'il a eu un petit « duel » avec le lapin de Pâques . Il l'a comprenait , mais il fallait trouver une solution a tout pris ..

écoute, nous avons vraiment besoin de ton aide .. sans toi , nous ne pourrons pas les vaincre et le monde sera plongées dans l'obscurité et la peur .. s'il te plait

-désolé .. mais ça sera sans moi ..

Raiponce fit un pas vers l'escalier mais Jack trouva une solution .. il avait eu chaud !

-tu m'a bien dit que tu n'est jamais sortie d'ici ? Et bien tu pourra cette fois, découvrir le monde extérieur ne te fais pas envie ?

Raiponce se stoppa dans son élan, et se retourna regardant Jack. Elle semblait avoir les yeux embuées et semblait vulnérable a ce moment

c'est mon rêve .. murmura t-elle , pouvoir voir les étoiles et pas seulement a travers de ma fenêtre .. pouvoir voir a quoi ressemble le monde, est mon désir le plus chère ..

-si tu viens tu pourra réaliser ton rêve ..

Raiponce s'enroula de ses bras et observa la peinture qu'elle avait fait au mur.. elle , observant les étoiles les yeux remplis d'émerveillement .. mais qu'allais pensez mère ? Pensa Raiponce , elle n'était pas rentrer et il fallait qu'elle attende son retour .. mais c'était le moment ou jamais de faire ce quoi elle rêvait depuis toute petite ..

-d'accord, dit-elle déterminée

Jac k soupira de soulagement. Il a crut pendant quelques secondes qu'elle n'allait pas accepter et que il passerai le reste de sa vie a être attaché sur une chaise .

allelouya ! Bon .. tu pourrai me détachez ce serai pas trop de refus .. fit-il en se secouant

Raiponce prit une inspiration, et enleva ses cheveux . Jack fit craquer son dos et soupira. Il regarda Raiponce dans les yeux et croisa les bras

-je pourrais récupérer mon baton ?

-qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important ce bout de bois ?

-sans lui je ne peux ni voler, et je n'ai ni mes pouvoirs donc .. tu comprends , dit-il

Raiponce soupira et se dirigea vers une autre pièce . Elle revint après quelques secondes avec le fameux bâton de Jack . Elle le lui donna . Le baton se veina d'un bleu glacé vivant . Raiponce équarquilla les yeux en voyant ce phénomène tendis que Jack fit un sourire. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit . Soudain, Quenotte entra sans hésitation, tournant autour de Raiponce. Elle poussait des petits piaillement et secoua son doigt comme pour lui faire la moral. Jack s'avnaça vers elle, les mains devant lui ,comme pour la rassurer

-calme toi Quenotte , elle a accepter, tu ne vas pas te mettre a lui faire la morale ?

Quenotte soupira et se retourna vers l'adolescente et croisa les bras . Raiponce observa la petite fée . Au debut, elle pensait que c'était un oiseau, mais en l'a regardant de plus près, elle avait un vrai visage de petite humaine.

-je suis désolé, je me méfier c'est tout .. on fait la paix .. Quenotte ? Fit elle en tendant son doigt

Quenotte observa le doigt et soupira, comprennant ce qu'elle voulait . Elle fit un sourire et tendis sa main, serrant le doigt de Raiponce en le secouant . Raiponce fit un lger rire et observa Jack , qui semblait quelque peu troublé. Quenotte après un moment d'hésitation se posa sur l'épaule de Jack . Celui-ci regarda l'extérieur se mit sur le rebord et se laissa tomber dans le vide . Raiponce poussa un léger cri , tout en courrant vers vers le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle équarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Jack voler juste devant elle . Jack l'a fixa avec un sourire, voyant son expression faciale

-je t'avais bien dit que je voler ? Non ?

-euh .. je pense …

-alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens !

Sur ce, Jack descendit et se posa au pied de la tour, fesant signe à Raiponce de descendre. Elle jeta ces cheveux dans le vide, mettant l'origine dans un crochet accroché sur le haut du rebord. Elle jeta un regard a Pascal, qui lui , s'attacha avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il leva un pouce en l'air avec de la conviction, ce qui fit rire l'adolescente. Elle soupira et s'élança dans le vide, le cheveux au vent. Elle éclata un rire, mais quand elle arriva a quelques centimètres du sol, elle s'accrocha de toutes ces forces, aux restes de cheveux, permettant de la suspendre. Elle regarda avec de gros yeux le sol . Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, elle posa son pied sur l'herbe fraiche. Elle fit un sourire et s'étala sur le sol, tout en émétant un rire

-je sens l'herbe et la terre, comme je les ai revês , dit-elle en chantonnant , cette brise la première, je l'entend m'apeller

elle se leva, essayant d'attraper les pétales de pissenlit. Elle s'arreta, après avoir mit les pieds dans l'eau de la petite rivière. Elle s'abaissa pris de l'eau et la lança en l'air

-je le découvre enfin ! C'est ça la liberté !

Un oiseau bleu tourna autour d'elle et vola jusqu'à l'entrée de ce paradis . Raiponce fit un léger rire, et se mit a courir, suivant l'oiseau vers la sortie

-j'ai le droit de sauter, sautiller, de danser, de chasser, de filer, faufiler, m'envoler , décoller

elle se trouva a l'extérieur et contempla la forêt et continua de chanter , le coeur en joie

de plonger, de nager, le soleil me sourit ! Je suis dans la – vraie- vie ! s'écria t-elle les bras en l'air

elle se stoppa et tournoya autour d'elle, tout en rigolant

-je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu le faire ! elle éclata un nouveau rire , mais elle s'enroula de ses bras repensant a sa mère .

Qu'a t-elle fait ? Elle lui avait promis de rester ! Mais elle a désobeit … elle sera folle furieuse ! Pensa Raiponce .. mais elle n'était pas là et c'était le moment de réaliser son rêve ! Tant de pour et de contre se mélangea dans sa tête . Elle s'agenouilla, entourer de ses bras et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit une main glacée se poser sur son épaule. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers sa gauche. Elle vit Jack debout la fixant curieusement

-tout va bien ? Demanda t-il

-euh .. je ne sais pas … que pensera mère ?

-ta mère doit être très gentille sans doute .. mais si cela est ton rêve, elle comprendra .

Raiponce se releva et fixa Jack

sans doute .. mais .. elle me raconte sans cesse que le monde exterieur est dangereux , et cruel .. savoir que je suis dehors la rendrai furieuse ..

-ne t'inquiete pas .. et puis elle ne s'en rendra pas compte .. on part au pôle, on combat Pitch et voilà ! Ni vu ni connu !

Raiponce lui fit un sourire, et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue . C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait a quelqu'un , la première fois qu'elle parlait de tous ça a quelqu'un d'autre que Pascal et surtout qu'il la comprenne .. puis, elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras

au pôle ?

-et oui ! Rassure moi , on ta bien raconter que le père Noël vie au pole nord ?

-euh .. oui , mais je ne m'attendais pas a y aller .. fit-elle anxieuse

Jack fit un sourire et sortit une boule à neige et la secoua en murmurant « palais des glaces » . dans la boule a neige se dessina un palais immense au milieu de ce qu'il semblait être, un desert de glace. Raiponce observa cela et pencha la tête sur le coté

-et ?

Jack secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en l'a fixant

-il ne faut pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de ce truc , dit-il

sur ce, il fit un pas en arrière et lança la bouleà neige au sol. Soudain , un portail aux couleurs multicolores en forme de spirale s'ouvrit devant les adolescents. Raiponce équarquilla les yeux devant cela, tendis que Jack se mit a coté, les mains en direction du portail

-les dames d'abord, dit-il

-qu.. quoi ? non ! Hors de question que je rentre la dedans !

-allez ! Tu veux réaliser ton rêve oui ou non ?

Raiponce soupira de desespoir et s'avança par petit pas . Elle passa une main a travers, comme pour vérifier que tout allais bien, mais elle y fut aspirer a la seconde près. Elle poussa un cri et disparut dans le portail. Jack dû attendre une bonne dizaine de secondes pour que la totalité des cheveux de Raiponce passe par le portail. Quand il n'eut plus rien , Jack soupira et se mit devant le portail

-et c'est reparti !

Il le traversa aussitôt. Le portail se referma quelques secondes après. Ce fut le calme total dans la forêt ..


	6. Chapter 6 : Rencontres

**Reviews : **

**-****Dark-Alex-Demon1 :** Raiponce ? Jack ? Du Jackunzel ? … bien sur que oui ! qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? ;) je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras a lire ma fic ;)

**Amazone98 : **alors comme ça, plus on me lit, plus on a envie de lire ? Et bien, c'est cool ! ;) pour répondre a ta question, Merida est super forte au tir à l'arc ! c'est comme un don, comme Harold avec Crocmou ;) c'est vrai que Jack mérite des targnoles des fois ! je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras a lire ma fic ;)

**Mikipeach :**oui, c'est vrai que que ce n'est pas très logique le fait que Raiponce, Harold et Merida sont encore au moyen-age alors que Jack est au présent.. mais j'espérai que ça se verrai pas .. dommage ! Imagines que il y a un roi en Écosse, que il y a une petite ile pommé, qui se croit encore pour des vikings et … une tour caché :P mais il faut pas faire attention a ça .. ça ne changera rien ne t'inquiète pas .. je suis vraiment désolé pour mes petites fautes d'orthographes, mais j'essayerai de faire moins de fautes, promis ! je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras a lire ma fic ;)

-**Eya Silvers **: oui, je sais j'ai étais méchante au sujet d'Harold et Merida, mais t'inquiète je vais arrangé ça ;) et j'avoue que les cheveux de Raiponce peuvent être un inconvénient, surtout pour le portail magique ;) je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras a lire ma fic ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rencontres 

-Harold, dit-il en tendant une nouvelle fois la main

-Merida, fit-elle en serrant la main du viking

Harold fixa l'adolescente, la main dans la sienne. Puis, Merida enleva sa main.

Nord regarda autour de lui , puis fixa Bunny

-Jack n'est toujours pas là ?

-Non . Il doit avoir du fil a retordre avec cette fille, dit-il un sourire au lèvres

-J'espère que tout va bien ..

Sur ce, un portail s'ouvrit a quelque mètres des gardiens. Une adolescente en sortit, mais n'atterrisa pas sur les pieds. Elle roula sur elle même et s'enroula de ses cheveux . Elle finit par s'arrêter aux pieds de Nord .elle était complètement saucissonnée dans ses propres cheveux blonds. Jack arriva quelques secondes après par le portail. Raiponce rouvrit les yeux et vit au dessus-d'elle , un homme avec une longue barbe blanche. Elle dégagea ses cheveux et se releva, La poelle à frire en main. Elle se mit en position défensive et regardait toutes les personnes en face d'elle, les dents serrés et les yeux ronds . Il y avait tout à sa gauche, un lapin haut de près de 2 mètres, avec autour de son torse, une bandolière. Il avait dans sa main droite, un .. boomerang .. ouai c'était bien ça, un boomerang .ensuite, il y avait le grand homme tout en rouge à la longue barbe blanche où elle avait atterris. Puis son regard vira sur la plus belle créature qui soit ! Une magnifique femme à moitié oiseau aux plumes aux couleurs chatoyantes et magnifiques, elle avait un regard doux et chaleureux. Et enfin, tout à droite, se tenait deux adolescents de son âge. L'un avait une sorte de tunique verte, avait un veste en fourrure. Il avait un pantalon plus foncé que la tunique, avait une paire de bottes en fourrure et avait les cheveux bruns, avec une frange. L'autre adolescent ou plutôt, l'adolescente, avait une longue robe bleu foncé, avait une chevelure rousse rebelle, enfin rebelle .. c'est pas vraiment le mot ! Elle avait des flèches accrochés autour de sa taille et avait un arc dans une de ses mains. Elle sentit une main glacée se poser sur son épaule derrière elle

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont ce que je t'avais dit, les légendes

Raiponce abaissa son arme et observa les individus . Elle regarda Jack, qui fit un sourire.

-Alors, c'est vrai ? Vous exister ? Tous ?

-Et oui ma chère ! Je me présente, je suis le père Noël , fit Nord , je te présente Fée , dit-il en la montrant

-La .. fée des dents ? Demanda l'adolescente

Sur ce, elle voleta jusqu'a Raiponce et tournoya autour d'elle avant de ce jeter sur sa bouche. Mais quand elle l'ouvrit, elle vit un caméléon vert s'approcher et lui lancer un regard menaçant. Fée regarda l'animal et fit un sourire

-Ohhh il est trop mignon ! Comment il s'appelle ? peut importe ! Il a des dents ou -

-Fée ! s'écrièrent Bunny et Nord à l'unisson

-Désolé,fit-elle avec un sourire

Elle revint aux cotés des gardiens . Raiponce regarda Pascal qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait

Et Bunny , fit Nord en le montrant

-Le .. le lapin de Pâques ? Demanda Raiponce

-Ahh ! enfin quelqu'un qui sait que je suis un lapin ! toi , je t'aime bien, dit-il en levant les bras au ciel

Raiponce lança un regard inquisiteur à Jack, qui lui mettait sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire

-Ils t'ont pris pour un kangourou ? Demanda Jack, un énorme sourire au lèvres

Je t'ai pas demander ton avis le givrée

Mais trop tard, Jack explosa de rire . Il aurait dû être là quand ils l'ont pris pour un kangourou ! Quelle dommage ! tiens .. en parlant d'eux … Jack s'approcha des adolescents et fit un sourire

-Alors c'est eux ?

Merida croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils

-On a des prénoms, ou cas où tu ne saurais pas

Jack eut un sourire au coin et croisa les bras

-heureux de te connaître aussi ! Ironisa t-il , moi c'est Jack Frost , dit-il en levant la main

Merida soupira et décroissa les bras. Alors c'est lui Jack Frost ? Elle aurai juré avoir à faire a un bonhomme de neige ou un truc du genre.

-Merida, dit-elle en tendant la main

-Opla ! Dit-il en enlevant sa main et en la passant dans ses cheveux , je t'ai bien eu !

Merida fronça les sourcils et marmonna des plaintes. Quelle idiot ce Jack Frost ! Faire des blagues comme ça , c'est ridicule ! Pensa t-elle . Jack reporta son regard sur l'adolescent et fit un sourire

-C'est toi le viking ? Demanda t-il

-Ouai . Moi, c'est Harold. Et c'est toi le bonhomme de neige que Bunny m'a parlé ?

Jack fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le lapin de Pâques

-Bunny !

Bunny explosa de rire en voyant cela. Pendant que Jack était en train de « embrouiller » Bunny , Raiponce alla vers les adolescents, ses longs cheveux suivants derrière elle

-Harold et .. Merida , si j'ai bien entendu ?

-Raiponce, si j'ai bien entendu ? Reprit Harold

Raiponce hocha la tête et croisa les bras

-Vous aussi on vous a ammener ici pour vaincre Pitch et ses alliés ou je ne sais plus trop quoi ? Demanda Raiponce

-Oui.. mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on est censé faire .. fit Merida

-Moi non plus .. fit Harold, mais tant qu'il font ce que je leur ai demandé , ça me va ..

-Toi aussi ils t'in promis quelque chose ? Demanda Merida

Harold hocha la tête et croisa les bras. Après tout, comment ils allaient faire pour faire en sorte que son père et le village entier accepte les dragons ? Mais une promesse est une promesse et ils ne pourront pas le décevoir .. non ? Merida se demanda la même chose .. comment ils allaient faire pour lui donner la liberté ? Surtout avec sa mère sur son dos ! Tant de questions sans réponse pour ses adolescents.. Merida sortit ses esprits et pencha la tête sur le coté, regardant derrière Raiponce

-Euh .. tu ne penses jamais à te couper les cheveux ?

-Quoi ? non jamais de la vie ! Perdre mon -

Elle se stoppa. Sa mère lui repétait sans cesse de garder ses cheveux en sécurité et de conserver ce pouvoir si précieux .

Mon .. euh je voulais dire ma .. chevelure ..

Merida plissa les yeux et haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi elle.. et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à faire ? C'est sa vie ! Elle n'eut le temps de poser d'avantage de questions, qu'on entendit un rugissement à l'extérieur. Mais ce qui étonna Merida et Raiponce, c'est quand Harold se mit à sourire

-Krokmou ! Il est revenu !

-Krok … quoi ? Fit Merida ne comprennant pas

Harold accourut vers la porte et vit le dragon lui sauter dessus, le fesant tomber à terre. Merida alla sortir son arc quand elle vit un dragon sauter sur le jeune homme, mais elle s'arreta quand elle vit le dragon lécher le visage d' Harold. Celui-ci fit un rire et souriait

-Oui oui ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Dit-il tout en rigolant

La furie Nocturne s'arrêta et Harold se releva carresant la tête du dragon .

Alors ? Ce petit tour s'est bien passé ?

Sab arriva juste derrière, la tête qui tournait, et les cheveux encore plus en pis que lorsque Harold l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il leva le pouce en l'air, et semblait ne pas rester droit comme fer, non, il semblait bouger comme si il était .. bouré. Harold fit un sourire et regarda Crocmou

-Tu pourrai faire un effort tout de même, tu lui as fais la misère ! Dit-il un sourire au coin

Crocmou fit une sorte de rire grave. Harold fit un léger rire et se tourna. Jack , aillant fini sa petite querelle avec le lapin de Pâques , s'avança la tête pencher.

-Euh .. c'est à toi ce truc ?

-Ce truc, c'est un dragon et oui il est a moi

Merida et Raiponce s'avancèrent également, les yeux écarquillés. Nord semblait tout aussi étonné

-Harold, je pensais que tu voulais tué un dragon, tu sais pour .. retrouver l'honneur de ton village , fit Nord repensant aux lettres envoyé par Harold

Harold baissa la tête, et garda une main sur le dragon. Il se tourna , mélancolique

-Oui mais .. depuis que j'ai rencontrer Crocmou, je .. j'ai réaliser que je ne pouvais pas tuer un dragon .. et puis pourquoi les tuer ? Ils ne sont pas ce que nous pensons ..

-Harold, ce sont des bêtes sauvages ! Ils ne peuvent pas êtres aprivoisé ! Fit Merida

Harold fronça les sourcils, regardant l'héritière d'Ecosse

-Ne sont pas des bêtes sauvages ! et bien sur que si, ils peuvent être apprivoisé, la preuve ! Jettant un coup d'oeil a Crocmou

Merida croisa les bras et marmonna des plaintes dans son dos, elle n'aimait pas avoir tort . Raiponce s'avança , un sourire aux lèvres

il est trop mignon !

Harold et Crocmou se regardèrent et reportèrent leurs regards sur l'adolescente. Elle s'avança et toucha sans hésitation la tête de la furie nocturne. Elle se mit à gratouiller sa tête, alors Crocmou ferma les yeux et se mit a ronronner . Raiponce ne fit qu'un sourire. Elle savait y faire avec les animaux ! Harold fut le premier surpris . Il a dû apprendre à connaître Crocmou et à lui faire confiance rien que pour le toucher . Et là, il y a Raiponce qui débarque et qui se jette sur lui, ce qui n'a pas l'air de déranger le dragon ! Mais bon .. au moins, il ne veut pas les dévorer sur place, c'est deja ça ! Nord s'interposa , en tapant dans ses mains, enthousiaste

-Bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je sugère que l'on prépare un -

NON ! s'écria Bunny, se repliant sur lui même, ramenant ses oreilles avec ses mains

il poussa un cri et se redressa, la respiration forte . Fée s'avança devant lui en voletant . Elle regarda inquiète Bunny , essayant de le calmer

-Bunny , que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle

-Mon .. mon terrier … il est attaqué .. dit-il, avec encore du mal a parler

-Pitch … fit Nord en grognant , bon ! mes amis, c'est leur de votre première mission !

Harold , Merida et Raiponce se regardèrent , inquiets.

-Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ? Fit Raiponce, se tournant les pouces

-Et oui ! Vous tiendrez le coup ? Fit Jack en passant ses bras autour du cou de Merida et Raiponce , un sourire au coin

-Oui ! Je ne suis pas une trouillarde ! Fit Merida, degageant le bras de Jack

-Moi .. moi non plus ! Fit Raiponce retirant également le bras de Jack également

Raiponce avait tout de même peur .. elle n'était jamais sorti de la tour, et maintenant elle est sur le point de combattre un croque mitaine attaquant un .. terrier ! Harold regarda Crocmou, qui avait les yeux remplis de détermination . Harold fit un sourire et regarda chacun des gardiens.

-moi aussi je n'ai pas peur ! Dit-il la tête haute

Bunny se releva , après avoir reprits ses esprits, et regarda avec un sourire les 3 adolescents destinées à les aider

-Merci, dit-il simplement

-Allons à mon – commença Nord

-Non ! Fit Bunny, mon terrier mes règles

Harold regarda avec des gros yeux le lapin de Pâques

-Me dit pas qu'on va .. commença t-elle

Bunny fit un grand sourire, et tapota le sol . Merida se tourna vers Harold, le regard inquisiteur

De quoi tu PAAAAAARRRRRRLLLLLLLEESSSS !

Un trou plus que gigantesque c'était ouvert sous touts les gardiens et sous les adolescents. Il se referma juste après. Un elfe accourut vers la salle et ne vit que le vide devant lui . Il haussa un sourcil et haussa les épaules, continuant sa petite route .


	7. Chapter 7 : Attaque

Chapitre 7 : Attaque 

Les gardiens et les adolescents poussèrent l'un après l'autre des cris. Seul, Jack et Harold rigolaient à l'unisson . Jack glissait le long de la galerie, relever comme si il fesait du surf, tendis que les autres étaient assis gémissent . Crocmou essayait de s'accrocher, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à ce sortir du terrier qu'il haïssait particulièrement. Enfin , arriva la fin du tunnel, et ils attérirent tous un par un sur les fesses. Les cheveux de Raiponce attèrirent sur elle après quelque secondes. Ils se relevèrent, n'entendant que .. le silence .. c'était encore plus effrayant que le bruit d'un quelconque carnage. Chacun se relevèrent petit à petit, regardant ,les sourcils fronçés, le terrier .

-Bunny ? Demanda Nord les sabres à la main

-Chut .. fit Bunny, les oreilles bougeant de droite à gauche

Bunny se mit a quatre pattes, le nez trémoussant. Soudain, on entendit une voix surgir de nulle part

-Tu cherches quelque chose le lapin ?

Bunny se releva, les boomerangs en main. Sur cette voix, Merida empoigna fermement son arc, mais attendis, Raiponce se mit en position défensive, la poelle à frire en main, Harold serra les poings alors que Crocmou se mit en avant tout en grognant, Nord tenait ses sabres à deux mains, Sab avaient ses fouets en sable d'or, Fée serra les poings, les ailes battant d'avantage et Jack resserra son emprise autour de son bâton

-Attendez .. 5..6..7.. 8 ? ce n'est décidément pas très équitable ! Et encore, je ne compte pas le lézard .. fit cette voix

Tout le monde regardaient autour d'eux, mais ne voyait pas qui pouvait prononcer ces mots ..

-Pitch , sors de ta cachette ou tu vas le regretter ! fit Bunny

-Vas te faire cuire un œuf, lapin

Bunny marmonna une injure dans son coin, il serait là, devant lui il lui aurait fait la misère ! Raiponce et Merida se jetèrent un coup d'œil .. Pitch ? Alors il était là .. le cœurde Raiponce batta d'avantage, elle n'avait jamais, mais alors JAMAIS fait ça auparavant .. soudain, une ombre sortit du haut d'une petite colline verte. On vit un homme à la peau grisâtre.. il avait une longue tunique aussi noir que la peau de Crocmou , avait des cheveux ébènes redresser en épis sur sa tête et avait les yeux couleur jaune or. Merida fronça les sourcils le voyant .. elle le reconnut tout de suite, c'était le même homme qui était apparut lors de la bataille contre … Mordu ! Il devait surement être là aussi ! Merida jeta quelque coups d'œil sur le coté, mais ne vit rien .. alors elle garda le regard sur le croque mitaine, ainsi que tout le monde

-Oh ! Mais qui vois-je ? Ce serai .. non ! Merida ? Quelle plaisir de te revoir ici ! Que fais tu là ma chère ?

Harold se tourna vers l'adolescente, le regard inquisiteur

-Tu le connais ?

-Non, disons que je l'ai aperçu l'autre jour..

Pitch fit un sourire et tourna son regard vers Raiponce. Par la plus grande surprise des gardiens, Pitch écarquilla les yeux , la bouche entre-ouverte.

-J'y crois pas .. dit-il

-Quoi ? Demanda Jack

-Tu as réussi à sortir de ta tour Raiponce ? Dit-il les yeux toujours écarquillés, mais avait désormais un sourire au coin

-Toi aussi tu le connais ?! Demanda Harold

-Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Dit-elle encore plus surprise que lui

-Non tu te trompes .. euh ..

-Harold, dit le viking les dents serré

-ouai .. Worold, je ne la connais pas .. mais je connais quelqu'un qui serra heureuse de la voir … fit Pitch le sourire victorieux

Sur ce, il tendis la main en arrière. On vit une main attraper celle de Pitch, et une silhouette s'avança , une capuche d'un chaperon noir sur sa tête. On put voir une longue robe rouge .. c'était une femme .. Elle enleva sa capuche, laissant voir ses longs cheveux noir ébènes bouclé et ses yeux gris. Raiponce écarquilla les yeux, lâchant sa poelle à frire à terre

-Mère … murmura t-elle

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent tout le monde en la fixant

Jack s'avança, les yeux écarquillés, vers l'adolescente aux cheveux d'or

-Gothel est ta mère ? Dit-il calmement

-Je suis très déçu Raiponce .. fit Gothel , je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as pu me trahir , dit-elle en fesant comme si c'était la fin du monde

-Mère je .. dit-elle chambouler

-Tu t'est allié à eux ? Pour me vaincre ! Je n'arrive pas à croire cela ..

-Non mère ! Je ne ferai jamais ça !

Elle fit un pas en avant mais fut retint par le bras de Jack. Elle fit volte face , regardant l'esprit de l'hiver

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et notre accord ?

-Ma mère l'a découvert .. je ..

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle se trouva face à un dilemme.

-Et ton rêve ? Tu peux encore le réaliser Raiponce … elle a changer de camp, tu n'est pas de cette nature … fais moi confiance

Raiponce rouvrit les yeux et vit le regard suppliant de Jack . Ce n'est que là qu'elle remarqua ses iris bleus glacés . Elle le fixa et soupira .

-Reste avec moi ma chérie .. n'écoutes que moi ..

-Non ! Dit-elle en se retournant , les poings serrés

-Pardon ? Demanda Gothel , outrée

-Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, tu aurai voulu mon bonheur ! Je … je veux pouvoir réaliser mon rêve et changer mon destin !

Merida se tourna et regarda Raiponce curieusement. Elle crut se voir elle-même dans ces paroles.. Raiponce garda son regard sur sa mère .

-Bien ! fais comme bon le semble, mais tu le regrettera !

Sur ce, on entendit un rugissement venir de l'entrée sombre du terrier. Ils se retournèrent, et virent Mordu apparaître, les pattes en l'air. Il rugissa de nouveau et se jeta sur Merida. Celle-ci le regarda, croyant se dernière heure venu. . Il rugissa de nouveau et l'a plaqua au sol. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec l'ours, ne pouvant pas ce défendre, ayant lâcher son arc . Il se regardèrent dans les yeux et Mordu poussa un rugissement déchirant sur la figure de Merida. Celle-ci tourna la tête et ferma les yeux poussant un cri de terreur . Puis, Mordu fut projeter en arrière, tombant sur le dos. Crocmou avait par chance put lui tirer dessus grâce a son feu . Harold tendis la main vers elle, le regard inquiéter

-Tout va bien ? Demanda t-il

Merida le regarda et ne fit que hocher la tête .. il lui a sauvé la vie … elle attrapa sa main et se releva. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et se tournèrent vers Mordu. Celui-ci était plaqué au sol par de la glace . C'était surement Jack Frost ! Jack était perché sur son bâton, le pied balançant dans le vide .

-Inutile de me remercier, dit-il un sourire pendu aux lèvres

puis, sans qu'ils puissent dire le moindre commentaire, on entendit des hennissement venirent du ciel . Ils regardèrent le ciel et virent … des cauchemars ! des centaines de cauchemars arrivèrent. Les adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux, tendis que les gardiens serrèrent les dents. Sab fouetta un cauchemar et celui-ci explosèrent en une multitude de grains de sable noir. Merida se cacha instantanément les yeux, se souvenant de ce que cela a fait chez son père .. elle rouvrit les yeux, reprisson arc, sortit une flèche, et tira sur tout les cauchemars qui osèrent s'approcher . Harold fit un pas en arrière, voyant les chevaux en sable noir s'approcher de lui , il se tourna face a Crocmou et monta sur son dos

-allons y ! s'écria t-il

sur ce, Crocmou ouvrit ses ailes, et s'envola le plus haut possible. Il observa les cauchemars qui s'approchèrent et les attaqua aussitôt. Raiponce observa avec horreur les cauchemars qui s'avancèrent .. la première chose a laquelle elle pensait, c'était fuir .. fuir cela à tout pris .. elle fit un pas en arrière, ramassa le plus de ses cheveux et partit en courant droit devant . Elle jeta quelques coup d'œil en arrière, et vit les cauchemars a quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle courrait le plus vite possible, les cheveux dans ses bras, mais s'arrêta face a un ravin devant elle . Elle regarda derrière elle... les cauchemars était a quelques secondes a en finir avec elle . Elle souffla, prenant son courage a deux mains, prit le bout de ses chevaux et regarda devant elle . Elle observa l'autre coté, et vit un arbre plus que gigantesque planté au milieu. Elle fit un sourire, fesant tourner ses cheveux comme un lassaux, et les lança . Par chance, les cheveux s'enroulèrent au bout d'une branche de l'arbre . Elle tira deux fois dessus et s'élança dans le vide . Le temps semblait s'arrêter a ce moment là. Un cauchemar s'avança, prêt a attraper une mèche de ses cheveux, mais a la dernière seconde, celui ci la rata . Raiponce s'accrocha de toutes ses forces a ses cheveux, en train de traverser le ravin, le vent fouettant à toute allure son visage. Elle plissa les yeux et glissa les pieds en avant, arriver à l'autre moitié du chemin . Elle tira sur ces cheveux et ils atterrirent sur le sol . Elle regarda l'autre coté et fit un sourire

-Youhou ! je l'ai fait ! Dit-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même

-Bravo Raiponce, je suis fier de toi

Raiponce regarda devant elle et vit Gothel s'avancer face à elle, arrivant de nul part . Elle s'approcha les mains dans le dos

-Pourquoi fait tu cela ? Je t'ai protéger toute ta vie, et il suffit qu'un adolescent stupide te convainque de lui faire confiance pour que tu te retourne contre moi ? Je croyais pouvoir compter sur toi , mais je me trompais, dit-elle tournant autour d'elle

-Mère … je sais que vous essayer de me proteger mais … je souhaite de tout mon coeur que je puisse pouvoir voir le monde et ..

-Raiponce, Raiponce, Raiponce …. tu peut être si naïve .. ne vois tu dont rien ? Ils ne font que mentir ! Crois tu vraiment que ce Jack Frost pourra t'aider a réaliser ton rêve ? Si il te l'a proposer , ce n'est que pour pouvoir te faire venir a eux, sinon ils ne font appel à vous que temporairement ! Même pour tes amis , le viking et l'écossaise, il lui ont promis quelque chose qu'in ne pourront faire ! Tu vera, que si vous parvenez a nous vaincre, ils vous laisserons tomber comme si vous n'existaientt pas ..

Raiponce ferma les yeux et baissa la tête . Gothel fit un sourire que l'adolescente ne put voir . Elle finit par la prendre dans ses bras et carresser sa chevelure

-Fait comme tu le veux, ma chérie, ma je t'aurai prévenu .. je te dis que le monde est cruel .. même pour les légendes la vie est horrible … demande leurs … tu veras que ils ne pourront rien pour t'aider .. et si ils te font du mal, reviens vers moi ..

-Mère … je leur fait confiance et je suis sûre que ils ne me trahiront pas..

-Nous verons .. dit Gothel un sourire au coin

Sur ce, Gothel fut projeter sur le coté par un jet de glace . Elle se releva, remetant sa robe pourpre en place . Raiponce tourna la tête et vit Jack se mettre en position défensive devant Raiponce

-Laisse la tranquille !

-Alors .. Jack Frost ? Pitch m'a parler de toi .. tu est plus .. stupide qu'il me l'a dit .. fit Gothel croisant les bras

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? tu n'a rien a faire a faire ici !

-Crois moi, j'ai bien quelque chose a faire ici ! Pitch m'a promis quelque chose et nous règnerons ensemble sur le monde !

-Nous ?

Il explosa de rire en se tenant d'une main les cotes . Il se redressa, essuya une petite larme et regarda avec un grand sourire Gothel .

-Tu compte régner avec Pitch ? C'est mignon ! Dit-il presque en étouffant un rire

Gothel serra les poings ainsi que les dents . Elle fronça les sourcils et foudroya du regard l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! S'écria Gothel, si j'étais toi, je me préparerez a m'enfuir Frost !

Sur ce, elle leva les bras au ciel et soudain, un château d'eau recouvert de verdure que Bunny ai put dissimuler pour pouvoir garder l'eau des cascades pur, bascula sur le coté et l'eau a l'intérieur s'écoula comme un vrai tsunami . Jack et Raiponce écarquillèrent les yeux et virent que Gothel avait disparut . Jack s'abaissa , pris quelques mètres de cheveux dans ses bras , fesant tomber son bâton au sol, et regarda Raiponce tout en commençant à accelerer le pas

-COURS !


	8. Chapter 8 : Une lumière dans l'obscurité

Chapitre 8 : Une lumière dans l'obscurité

Une dizaine de cauchemars explosèrent en même temps. Harold serra le poing et fit un sourire victorieux, sur le dos de la furie Nocturne

-Strike ! s'écria t-il

Crocmou fit un sourire et s'envola encore plus haut . Mais il s'arreta , voyant qu'il était à quelques centimètres du plafond . Harold soupira et regarda les cauchemars sous lui

-Il aurait pû le faire plus haut son terrier tout de même, se plaigna t-il

Puis il tapota la tête du dragon, lui faisant un sourire . Crocmou fit de même et descendit en piquet sur les cauchemars. Ceux-ci se stoppèrent dans leurs élans et ils explosèrent quand le dragon leur fonça dessus . Harold ferma les yeux, évitant de se prendre les grains de sable, mais en les rouvrant, Crocmou n'était qu'à quelques mètres du sol . Harold poussa un cri, essayant de remonter la furie nocturne, mais ils chutèrent et ils attérirent sur le sol . Crocmou resta sur place, tendis qu'Harold fit quelques roulés boulés . Il releva la tête et vit une dizaine de cauchemars en face de lui . Il se releva, faisant quelques pas en arrière, suivant du regard les yeux jaunes des cheveux en sable noir et commença à parler à lui même

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le seul à ne pas avoir une arme à porter de main .. dit-il

A part son fidèle dragon, le viking n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il recula pas par pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourve dos à dos avec un rocher . Il serra les dents et vit quelques chose au sol . Sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse , il prit l'objet et attaqua les cauchemars . Ceux-ci explosèrent . Puis d'autres arrivèrent, mais par chance, Crocmou , ayant reprits ses esprits, ce jeta sur eux . Harold soupira et se passa une main sur son front. Il observa l'objet dans sa main et vit … la poelle à frire de Raiponce .. il releva la tête, cherchant de vue Raiponce . Merida , après en avoir finit avec une vingtaine de cauchemars s'avança vers Harold, essoufler .

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serai aussi dur … pas toi ? demanda t-elle

-Euh oui .. dit-il regardant autour de lui

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-.. Raiponce n'a pas son arme … elle ne peux pas se défendre, où est-elle ?

Merida ouvrit la bouche, mais soudain , la terre sous leur pieds se mit à trembler . Ils levèrent les yeux et vit le château d'eau se renverser . Harold écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha de Crocmou . Merida garda la bouche grande ouverte, face à l'ampleur de la catastrophe devant elle .. un énorme tsunami se fit soudainement, mais par chance, l'eau s'écoula que dans une direction . Merida tourna la tête et vit Jack et Raiponce juste devant . Elle vit Jack ramasser quelques mètres de cheveux, faisant tomber son bâton

-COURS ! s'écria t-il

Merida se tourna vers Harold , le regard remplis d'inquiétude

-Il faut allez les aidés ! Dit-elle

Harold hocha la tête et grimpa sur le dos du dragon. Il tendis la main vers Merida, et attendis

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Grimpe ! Dit-il

-Quoi ? hors de question que je monte là dessus !

-Il faut les aider ! Dit-il exaspéré

Merida soupira quelques secondes et attrapa la main de l'adolescent . Harold fit un sourire et ses joues se teintèrent d'une couleur rosée . Merida grimpa sur le dos du dragon, et sans qu'Harold ne l'a previenne, Crocmou s'envola aussitôt, faisant faire pousser un cri à la rousse . Elle s'accrocha à la taille du garçon et plongea son visage dans son cou, fermant les yeux . Harold fit un sourire et se concentra sur Raiponce et Jack

Raiponce garda d'abord les yeux rivés devant elle .. comment … sa mère a fait ça ? Et comment elle a disparut ? Et maintenant elle l'a menaçe ? Elle ne sais plus quoi pensez .. mais elle sorti de ses pensés quand elle entendit Jack lui criait « COURS ! » elle reprit ses esprits, ramassa ses cheveux et se retourna fonçant droit devant elle, suivit de Jack. Celui-ci était essouflé .. il n'avait pas l'habitude de courrir et maintenant il a laisser tomber son bâton .. qu'elle idiot ! Ce dit t-il . Ils courraient droit devant ne sachant où allait .. où qu'ils allèrent, l'eau était juste derrière, comme si elle les suivaient . Puis, ils entendirent du bruit venir d'en haut . Ils levèrent le regard vers le ciel, continuant de courir , les bras chargés . Ils virent Crocmou, avec sur le dos, Merida et Harold . Merida tendis sa main , ses cheveux roux volé au vent

-Vite ! Grimpez ! S'écria t-elle

Raiponce, s'avança tendant sa main . Leurs mains s'effleurèrent , et quand elle essaya de l'empoigner, Raiponce et Jack poussèrent un cri à l'unisson . Harold tourna la tête, et vit les deux adolescents, tombé dans le ravin, qui séparait deux chemins . Seul un arbre se trouvait au milieu de se trou. Jack et Raiponce tombèrent et attèrirent lourdement . Ils se relevèrent et regardèrent le ciel . L'eau s'écoula doucement dans le ravin, provoquant d'énormes vagues . Pitch, qui se sépara quelques minutes du duel avec Nord, regarda tout sourire la scène qui se passait . Il eut soudain une idée . Il fit apparaître dans ses mains un cauchemar . Il lui donna un ordre et celui-ci galopa vers le ravin . Il se mit devant l'arbre et poussa un hénissement. Crocmou se retourna et plissa les yeux, la pupille étroite . Harold regarda Crocmou et fronça les sourcils

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Soudain, Crocmou prit une inspiration, faisant voir le feu bleu dans sa gueule . Harold regarda devant lui, et vit un cauchemar planté devant l'arbre . Harold écarquilla les yeux, suivi de Merida .

-Non Crocmou ne fais pas ça !

Mais trop tard, Crocmou tira, et le cauchemar disparut aussitôt . Mais ce que le dragon n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le tir arriva sur l'arbre . Celui-ci prit soudainement feu, et se mit a basculer en avant . Raiponce et Jack regardaient devant eux, l'arbre s'éffondrait droit devant eux, avec sur les cotés, les vagues d'eaux . C'était une scène effrayante pour les deux adolescents. Raiponce, étant mortel, crut que ces secondes allaient être les dernières . Jack tourna la tête en arrière et vit une grotte . Il fit un sourire et regarda Raiponce, qui gardait le regard fixé devant elle

-Raiponce, suis moi ! Fit-il commençant à courir

Raiponce le regarda et vit derrière la grotte, elle soupira et prit ses cheveux . Ils courrurent droit devant leurs respirations se firent fortes et irrgulières . Leurs souffles en était presque coupés par la peur . L'arbre s'éffondrait derrière eux, et ils risquaient de se faire applatir en une seconde . Mais par chance, ils entrèrent dans la grotte, et l'arbre se fraquassa contre l'entrée une demi seconde après . L'entrée fut bouchée, mais l'eau sécoula petit à petit . Jack et Raiponce se retournèrent mais ils se stoppèrent sur place et leurs sourires s'estompèrent, voyant que ce n'était qu'un cul de sac ..

-Non …. Non ! s'écria Jack

il lâcha les cheveux de l'adolescente et frappa la paroi. Il cognait , frappait, donner des coups d'épaule mais rien, aucune fissure , aucune fente . L'eau montait, et elle était a présent à leur taille. Jack fronça les sourcils, les mains dans l'eau

-Pourquoi elle ne gêle pas ?! Pourquoi elle se congèle pas ?! dit-il le coeur battant

Il plongea dans l'eau et remonta quelques secondes après . Il replongea de nouveau , mais il refit de même . Raiponce était collé contre le mur et observait Jack . Celui-ci remonta à la surface pour la énième fois et se mit à coté de Raiponce, s'essuyant le visage

-ça sert à rien .. je vois rien, dit-il en respirant fort

Raiponce fronça les sourcils et plongea tête la première dans l'eau .

-Hé !

Jack l'a pris par les épaules, la fesant remonter à la surface, et la força à le regarder .

-Hé , c'est pas la peine .. il fait noir, on voit rien .. dit-il remettant les cheveux de l'adolescente derrière son oreille

Raiponce soupira et se colla contre le mur . Elle se mit soudainement à sangloter . Jack ferma les yeux ..

-Je n'aurai jamais dû sortir de ma tour .. dit-elle en sanglotant

Jack fronça les sourcils et la fixa. L'eau leur montait désormais vers l'avant-bras.

-Non, c'est la meilleur chose que tu ai fait Raiponce ..

Raiponce cessa néanmoins de sangloter et tourna la tête vers Jack . Celui-ci lui fit un sourire . C'est la seconde fois qu'il va mourir noyer … même le fait qu'il soit immortel, il pouvait néammois être vaincu ..

-Merci … fit Raiponce

Jack leva un regard inquisiteur vers la jeune fille, tendis qu'elle essayait de garder un sourire, malgrè le fait qu'elle allait se noyer ..

-Merci pour me redonner confiance en moi … pour m'avoir aider à faire quelque chose que je n'aurai surement jamais fait … pour m'aider à réaliser mon rêve … merci pour … croire en moi ..

Jack esquissa un léger sourire . Ils se fixèrent longuement avant que Jack prenne la parole

-Tu peux me faire confiance … dit-il d'une voix rassurante

Raiponce fit un sourire et tena une mèche de ses cheveux à deux mains . Elle baissa le regard et garda son air confiant envers le jeune homme

-J'ai des cheveux magiques qui s'illuminent quand je chante, dit-elle comme pour lui avouer un secret

Jack écarquilla les yeux et fit une grimace . L'eau leur arrivait désormais aux épaules et continua de monter avec une vitesse inquiétante

-Quoi ? Fit-il pas sûre d'avoir compris

Raiponce baissa les yeux et tena plus fort encore sa mèche de cheveux. Elle fit un sourire et regarda Jack

-J'ai des cheveux magiques … qui s'illuminent quand je chante ! dit-elle

Jack ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais l'eau monta encore d'avantage, leur arrivant au cou . Ils levèrent le plus haut la tête essayant d'attraper une dernière bouffée d'air

-Fleur aux pétales d'or, répends ta magie ..

elle n'eut le temps de prononcer une autre parole, que l'eau fit disparaître toute trace d'oxygène . Le noir régnait, et l'eau était d'un froid glacial . Puis, il lumière ce fit . Jack rouvrit les yeux et vit les cheveux de Raiponcce s'illuminer d'une lueur dorée puissante . En voyant cela, il fit comme un cri sous l'eau, faisant remonter quelques bulles d'oxygène. Il plaqua une main devant sa bouche , regardant les yeux écarquillés l'adolescente. Raiponce rouvrit les yeux et vit les cheveux aspirés . Elle regarda, et vit une sorti bloqué par des rochers. Raiponce et Jack s'échangèrent un regard, et ils nagèrent jusqu'à l'endroit indiquer . Jack enleva quelques rochers, mais quelques secondes après, la lumière des cheveux de Raiponce s'estompa. Il continua d'enlever les rochers , dans le noir et dans l'eau glacial..

…

Quand l'arbre s'effondra sur l'entrée de la grotte, l'eau recouvra l'arbre, fesant désormais comme une rivière à la place d'un ravin . Crocmou se posa sur le rebord, et Harold et Merida descendirent et se mirent au bord de la « rivière » . Merida plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche regardant, les yeux brillants, l'eau face à eux . Pitch s'avança , se trouvant de l'autre coté de la rive, après avoir décongeler les pates de Mordu. Il avait sur sa gauche Gothel et sur sa droite Mordu. Les 4 gardiens s'avancèrent aux cotés des deux adolescents, le regard embuée … Pitch fit un pas en avant, le sourire victorieux

-Maintenant , vous savez à quoi cela conduit de s'attaquer au Croque mitaine ! Dit-il les mains en avant , nous reviendrons, mais soyez prudents ! Parce qu'après avoir réveiller la Mort Rouge, vous ne serez qu'un vague souvenir ! Dit-il en les poingtant un par un du doigt.

Il fit sourire, voyant l'effet que cela produisait chez Harold et Merida. Il continua , fier de son effet

-Plus de Noël, plus de Pâques, plus de rêves ni de souvenirs .. plus d'héritière d'Ecosse et plus de viking maigrelet .. dit-il tout sourire , et puis maintenant … vous n'êtes plus que 6 sur 8 !

Il étouffa un rire et leva haut la tête, faisant paraître ses dents étroites et pointus

-J'ai comme la vague impression que la neige ne tombera pas ce soir …

après avoir finit sa phrase, il leva une main au ciel, et de la fumée noir entoura les 3 alliés . Puis, après que la fumée soit dissipé, on ne vit plus personne. Nord et Sab baisèrent leurs têtes, comme pour faire un hommage . Bunny ferma les yeux et Fée plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, horrifié … Crocmou était assis, les oreilles baissés , es yeux entre-ouverts et les pupilles dilatés … Jack et Raiponce étaient … Merida ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Harold s'approcha et mit une main sur son épaule

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t-il la voix enroué

Merida s'abaissa empoigna son arc, et se retourna . Elle avança vers l'entrée du terrier, tête baissé. Les gardiens se retournèrent et Nord interrompit son élan

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda t-il

-Je rentre chez moi , dit-elle la voix froide

-Quoi ? Fit Bunny

Merida se retourna les yeux ambuées et les poings serrés. Elle foudroya du regard chacune des personnes présentes et fit d'une voix lourde

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais rester ici ! Jack et Raiponce sont morts ! Ok ?! Et vous croyez qu'on va continuer à combattre Pitch et ses alliés après ça ?! je ne veux pas avoir le même sort qu'eux ! Je vais rentrer chez moi et-

-Passer ta vie à être controler par ta mère et esperer que tu puisses changer ton destin ? Fit calmement le lapin de Pâques

Merida ouvrit la bouche voulant protéster mais se tût et observa le lapin . Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, la mâchoire serré. Puis soudain, du bruit retentisa . Ils pivotèrent leurs têtes vers leur droite, et virent une cascade d'eau s'écouler du haut d'une petite montagne. Ils plissèrent leur yeux, et un vrai torrent s'écoula, on put voir quelque chose tomber . L'eau s'écoula doucement dans la nouvelle rivière. Un silence régna, et on vit une main s'agripper au rebord. Un sourire illumina chaque visage quand il vit Jack sortir de l'eau suivit de Raiponce. Ils étaient à plat ventre et recrachaient toute l'eau qu'ils avaient avalés

-Jack ! Raiponce !

Nord s'avança et serra fort dans ses bras les deux adolescents. Ceux-ci continuèrent de toussoté. Nord recula, comprennant qu'ils avaient besoin de prendre l'air. Jack releva soudainement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts

-Elle … elle … begailla t-il

Raiponce s'approcha et lui colla un doigt sur sa bouche . Ce n'ai que là qu'il comprit . Tout les gardiens les encerclèrent et ils se relevèrent . Raiponce reprits ses esprits et se mit à sautiller

-Je suis en vie … je suis en vie !

elle émetta un rire et tournoya sur elle-même . Elle se tourna vers Jack et lui sauta dans les bras . Jack ouvrit grands ses yeux, et déposa ses mains dans son dos. Merida s'avança et fit un léger sourire

-Contente de vous revoir les gars .. dit-elle

Raiponce se sépara de Jack et fit un sourire à la rousse. Harold s'avança également et fit un soupir de soulagement

-Ne faites plus jamais ça ! Dit-il poingtant son doigt vers Jack et Raiponce

Bunny se tourna vers Merida, tapotant du pied et bras croisés.

-Que compter tu faire Merida ?

-Je disais que je resterai et que vaincrais ces salopios le kangourou !

Bunny fit un sourire . Puis, il s'estompa aussi tôt

-Le … le quoi ?

Jack pouffa de rire, se tenant les côtes . Bunny croisa les bras et marmonna dans son dos . Raiponce et Harold se regardèrent et ossèrent les épaules à l'unisson . Nord frappa dans ses mains, faisant faire un sursaut à toutes personnes présentes

-Bien ! Je vous proposes de retourner au pôle !

Tout le monde hochèrent la tête . Nord sortit de son gros manteau une boule à neige et la lança devant lui, fesant paraître un portail aux couleurs multicolores . Nord fit un sourire et passa à travers suivi de Fée , de Sab et de Bunny . Harold fit un sourire à Crocmou et passa à travers suivi de du dragon . Merida jeta un coup d'oeil au terrier est passa également. Jack fit un pas en avant mais fut retint par Raiponce . Il se tourna et l'observa curieusement . Raiponce baissa le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure

-Euh … Jack … pour tout à l'heure ..

-Mmmh ? Fit-il

-Tu peux garder le secret ? Fit-elle

Jack fit un sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi … je te le promet

Raiponce fit un sourire est observa les yeux de Jack .. il avait les yeux d'un bleu océan sans pareil .. un bleu cyan vers la limite de l'iris et devenais de plus en plus foncé vers la pupille, fesant pensé à un bleu saphir . On put voir quelques nuances de toutes sortes de bleu dans ses yeux . Jack observa les yeux de Raiponce tout sourire .. elle avait les yeux d'un vert incomparable .. un vert à la fois printemps, émeraude, jade et pomme … on put voir quelques touches de jaunes, ce qui rendait son regard imprégnant .. Jack se resaisisa et tourna son regard vers le portail

-On devrait y aller , dit-il

Raiponce aquiesca et ils travervèrsent le portail . Seul le son de la cascade se fit entendre dans le terrier lumineux du lapin de Pâques …


	9. Chapter 9 : Inquiétude familiale

**Eya Silvers :** Je sais que Crocmou peut paraitre idiot .. même si c'est rare ;) pour cette histoire, je suis plus inspirer pour le Jackunzel que pour le Mericcup, mais je finirai par trouver quelque chose ;) merci pour ta review ma Malou !

**Dark-Alex-Demon1** : Le Jackunzel ! quel beau couple ! je sais je sais ... pour l'instant je suis focalisé sur leur couple, mais pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera au tour du Mericcup ! je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Amazone98** : C'est vrai que Harold aurait pu utiliser une autre arme ... mais comme on dit, trouver c'est garder ! ou un truc du genre ... je suis contente que tu apprécie mes chapitres et je dois avouer que je me tue à les écrire ... faut savoir être original ! tu ma tué avec ton truc de Jacques Herlodan ! j'ai exploser de rire comme une con devant mon ordi .. bref, je te remercie pour te review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

**Caro-Hearts** : Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic ^^ , et je suis désolé pour les fautes, certaines peuvent êtres des fautes de frappe, donc je ne peut savoir ça .. mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai plus attention ;) je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Inquietude familiale

La nuit était tombé . La lune illuminait avec sa lueur bleuté l'île. Les volets en bois des petites maisons étaient fermés. Aucune menace cette nuit . Une petite maison était sur la plus haute colline du village . Il était à sa fenêtre , les mains posés sur le rebord, observant avec inquiétude la lune . Le silence régnait dans la pièce où l'homme se tenait. Il avait une longue barbe rousse, sur sorte de tunique reliée avec une grosse ceinture, un casque de viking posé sur sa tête et une cape en fourrure. Puis, un autre homme entra dans la salle, le regard bien bas .. il avait une longue moustache bonde, une main en moins, et une jambe de bois . Il portait également un casque de viking sur sa tête. L'homme à la barbe rousse tourna légèrement la tête en arrière, attendant .

-Je suis désolé Stoïk …. aucune trace de lui …

Stoïk ferma les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

-Où peut-il bien être ? … Gobber, et tu sûre d'avoir cherché partout sur l'île ?

Gobber hocha la tête . Il s'avança, posant une main sur l'épaule sur Stoïk .

-Tu l'aurai vu devant ces dragons … il les a domptés comme des bêtes .. il reviendra et tuera son premier dragon, j'en suis sûre !

Stoïk rouvrit les yeux, et se tourna face à Gobber .

-Merci mon ami …

Mais il fronça de nouveaux les sourcils, serrant les poings .

-Mais il doit sûrement être sur l'île ! Sinon, où Harold aurait pû aller ? nous sommes au milieu de nulle part ! Aucun bâteau n'a quitter le port et il est comme … volatiliser !

Gobber garda le silence, essayant de garder un regard rassurant envers Stoïk, ce qui semblait inutile . Alors il baissa les yeux et toucha nerveusement son crochet

-Tu penses qu'il est …

- Non ! Continuer à chercher ! Et pas de repos tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouver mon fils !

Gobber serra les lèvres et hocha la tête, ne voulant contre-dire le chef du village. Il soupira et sortit . Stoïk soupira et se retourna face à la fenêtre . Il eut les yeux embuées, observant le ciel étoilée

-Où est-tu Harold .. mon fils .. chuchota t-il

* * *

Des bruits de foules résonnait dans l'immense salle . Les 3 chefs des clans se trouvaient devant l'immense foule et devant trois drapeaux de symboles différents, s'écriant de toutes leur force . Certaines personnes dans la foule brandissaient leurs épées et leur lances .

-Comment ça « du retard » ?

-Je veux la voir immédiatement !

-Quelle toupet !

Les chefs des clans s'écrièrent en même temps, fesant résonnainer une horrible cacophonie .

-SILENCE !

Tout bruit ce céssèrent . Un homme se leva du trône en bois, les poings serrés … le roi Fergus .. il s'avança , les sourcils froncés, et le regard remplis de tristesse

-Vous voulez savoir la raison de ce retard ? et bien la princesse a disparut ! voilà vous êtes contents ?

Pendant une seconde, ce fut le silence total. Puis la foule se remit a hurler . Les 3 chefs se remirent aussitôt à pousser des plaintes, levant le poing aussi ciel

-Comment ça « disparut » ?!

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

-C'est une honte !

Fergus se retourna , retournant dans son trône. La reine Elinor se leva à son tour, les larmes aux yeux . Elle s'avança, par pas gracieux malgrè tout. Quand elle se mit devant eux, tout bruit ce céssèrent, observant la reine.

-N'avez vous pas honte de dire de tel choses ? Nous avons perdu notre fille et vous osez protester contre ça ? Notre souffrance est grande ! Imaginez si votre fils disparissait de votre vu et que vous êtes impuissant face à ça ! Alors au mieux de vous plaindre, aidez nous à retrouver Merida

les chefs des clans se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et ils hochèrent la tête . Ils reportèrent leurs regards vers la reine, avec les yeux remplis de détermination

-C'est d'accord allons- y !

Toute la foule se mit a brandirent leur épée poussant un cri de guerre . Ils se retournèrent et sortirent de la salle . Fergus se leva du trône et s'approcha de sa femme la serrant dans ses bras . Une larme se mit à couler sur la joue de la reine.

-C'est de ma faute .. on a eu une dispute, je suis sûre que c'est pour cela qu'elle est parti ..

-Non .. elle ne serai jamais parti pour ça .. je lui fais confiance .. ça devrait être autre chose …

Un silence regna dans la salle, laissant le roi et la reine, bras dans les bras

* * *

l'endroit était sale et sombre .. Des ponts dans tous les sens, des escaliers à l'envers, des lumières blafardes qui éclairaient à peine… La plus grande source de lumière venait d'un globe noir sur lequel brillaient des miliers de petits points de lumières. Un silence angoissant régnait dans l'immense salle, rendant l'atmosphère que plus lugubre. Puis, un nuage noir fit son apparition. Quand il se dissipa, trois silhouettes se tenaient là . Une était grande et mince, l'autre était une silhouette féminine et la dernière était extrèmement grande, avec et qui semblait avoir .. des poils sur lui .. La sihouette féminine s'avança, les poings serrés

-Je te deteste Pitch ! Tu entends je te deteste !

Le dénommée Pitch s'avança, les mains dans le dos

-Et pourquoi cela ma très chère Gothel ?

Gothel s'avança vers Pitch, les sourcils fronçés.

-Tu m'a promis de ne pas faire de mal à Raiponce ! Traitre !

Gothel, Gothel, Gothel … dit-il en secouant la tête, je t'ai promis de ne pas lui faire de mal, tant qu'elle ne sortait pas de sa tour .. et puis, tu semble oubliée que c'est TOI qui est attaqué Raiponce en premier !

-Quoi ? C'est faux !

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, je t'ai bien vu utiliser tes pouvoirs

-Mes pouvoirs ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ..

-Je sais que tu est une sorcière Gothel, alors arrête de faire la maline, et aide nous à vaincre les derniers gardiens.

-Une sorcière ? Je hais les sorcières ! Fit la sihouette poilu

Il s'approcha et attrapa violemment le cou de Gothel, la soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol. Pitch s'approcha , et essaya de résonner l'individu

-Mordu , je sais que tu hais les sorcières, mais celle-là ne gachera pas ta vie, au contraire, elle t'aidera à trouver ta forme humaine ..

Mordu déssera son emprise le cou de la femme. Celle-ci toussota, avant de fixer Pitch du regard

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-elle

Pitch fit un sourire et se mit les mains derrière le dos.

-Gothel a de grands pouvoirs, mais lorsque les tenèbres auront pris le dessus et que la Mort Rouge sera reveillé .. tes pouvoirs grandiront et tu pourra exocé le voeu de notre chère Mordu ..

-Et qui te dis que je ferai ce que tu me dira ?

-Parce que sinon, tu ne pourra pas obtenir .. ça

Pitch enleva une main de son dos, et eu dans sa main, une fiole avec dedans une goutte lumineuse .. une larme de soleil .. Gothel écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils .

-Co .. comment tu as pû ..

-Je t'ai bien fourni la première ? Tu as de la chance, j'en avais une dernière en stock .. alors ?

Gothel serra les poings et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ours avant de soupirer

-Tu sais y faire avec les femmes dis-moi

Pitch fit disparaître la fiole, avant de prendre Gothel dans ses bras, et de la faire pencher a quelques centimètres du sol .. comme un mouvement de danse de tango .. Gothel fit un léger rire avec des « oh » et s'approcha … Mordu tira sa langue bleue de dégout, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche . Pitch fit relever Gothel et fit un grand sourire

- On va devoir se débarasser de quelques gardiens pour pouvoir continuer à faire mon plan .. alors voilà ce qu'on va faire …


	10. Chapter 10 : Fous rires et boules ()

**French Kesako :** Eh oui ! C'est du 100 % the-zia ;) je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et je te remercie pour ta review qui ma touché :3 , j'espère que tu continuera à lire ma fic et bonne lecture ;)

**Amazone98** : et oui, j'avais complètement oublié la situation des parents X) *honte a moi * alors j'avais consacré un chapitre sur eux, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait cette révélation ;) . c'est vrai que la sorciète de Merida est très moche alors que Gothel est plus belle ! Ça doit être les pouvoirs de la fleur aux pétales d'or ;) Je te remercie encore pour tes reviews et bonne lecture ;)

**Dark-Alex-Demon1 **: prochain chapitre ? Maintenant ! ;) et oui le couple Pitch/Gothel me fais marrer, je les imagines bien genre à l'aise, ils se draguent et tout ! X) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : fous rires et boules de neiges

Les gardiens discutaient entre eux dans le salle du globe , avec sur les cotés Raiponce . Ils étaient réunis dans la salle du globe, autour d'une longue table en bois, avec autour 8 fauteuils confortable en velours rouge . Ce jour là, les yétis étaient en pause . En effet, nous sommes en plein moi d'Aout, et Noël et Pâques fument passé depuis un bout de temps déjà. Le globe se trouvait à leur droite, ce qui veut dire, au dos de Nord, habitué à s'installer en bout de table .

-Bien ! Alors comme vous le savez- commença Nord

-Minute papillon, tu vois pas qu'il manque quelqu'un, remarqua Bunny

Deux fauteuils furent vides . Nord se tena le menton observant chaque personne présente . Jack .. Bunny … Sab .. Fée .. Raiponce ..

-Où sont Harold et Merida ? Finit par remarquer Nord

-Harold m'a dit qu'il fallait que Crocmou aille voler et Merida … reste un mystère ! Fit Bunny

Nord croisa les bras et soupira . Il n'aimait pas qu'une ou plusieurs personnes soient en retard à leurs « réunions », mais ce sont des mortels et ils n'étaient pas au courant .. Harold à un alibi mais pas Merida ! Pensa Nord en mode détective, Il se leva, bras tendus, et mains sur la table

-Jack, va les cherchés s'il te plait, fit Nord

Jack avait les jambes sur les accoudoirs, les pieds balançant dans le vide , une main derrière la nuque, appuyer sur l'autre accoudoir en velours et son bâton était posé juste à coté de lui. Il releva la tête, se remettant assis correctement et fit les gros yeux

-Pourquoi moi ? Se plaigna t-il

-Tu vas me demander ça à chaque fois que je te demande un service ?

-Allez fais ton flemmard Frostouille ! Fit Bunny

-Frost .. quoi ? Fit Jack foudroyant du regard le lapin de Pâques

Raiponce, assistant à la petite taquinerie lâcha un petit rire . Jack se tourna vers elle et fit un sourire

-Bon d'accord .. c'est drôle, fit-il

Bunny se pencha vers Sab, mettant sa main à coté de sa bouche, comme pour lui avouer un secret .

-Il suffit que la blondinette se mare pour qu'il devient tout mielleux le congelé .. murmura t-il

Sab fit un rire silencieux, mettant ses mains devant sa bouche . Jack se tourna, foudroyant du regard Bunny .

-Mielleux ? fit il

-Mince, il m'a entendu ..

Jack alla se lever, mais Fée intervint, volant par de dessus la table , les mains de chaque coté

-Les garçons ce n'est pas le moment !

-Jack ! Je ne t'avais pas demander quelque chose i minutes ? Grogna Nord

Jack soupira et se leva, foudroyant du regard le lapin et se retourna …

…

-Plus haut !

Crocmou plissa les yeux et rentra ses ailes, monta en piquet, face à un pic de glace . Le vent du pôle était d'un froid glacial, mais cela ne semblait pas déconcentré Harold . Au sommet du pic, Crocmou rouvrit ses ailes, planant par dessus le paysage enneigée . Harold fit un sourire, et tapota le cou de dragon

-C'est bien mon vieux ..

Crocmou fit un sourire et se concentra sur son vol. Pendant un moment, ce fut le calme, observant la beauté du tableau qui s'offrait à eux . Puis, Harold plongea dans ses pensées . Comment Bunny allait pouvoir réaliser son vœu ? Même lui se creuse la tête pour essayer de trouver une solution face à un tel problème .. Et si il ne pouvait rien ? Et si il mentait ? Et si ce n'est seulement pour qu'il puisse les aider ? Un doute se fit dans l'esprit du jeune viking .. Et puis après tout .. il ont aussi promis quelque chose aussi à Merida et à Raiponce .. pouvaient t-ils les trahir ? Non . Pas de doute . Harold sortit de ses pensées et demanda à son dragon de retourner au palais . Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée . Harold soupira , mais lorsqu'il alla frapper , il entendit du bruit . Il se stoppa et se tourna vers Crocmou , le regard inquisiteur

-Tu as entendu ? Demanda t-il à voix basse

Crocmou secoua la tête négativement . Puis, ses oreilles se dressèrent . Il observa à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, tournant sur lui même, la pupille fine. Harold fronça les sourcils, et observa de tout les cotés . Il monta sur le dos de la furie nocturne, et au même moment , Crocmou s'envola, scrutant le sol . Crocmou tourna la tête vers gauche, tendis qu'Harold vers la droite . Crocmou la tourna dans l'autre sens, ainsi que le jeune homme . Et ainsi de suite . Puis Crocmou descendit en piquet brutalement, faisant faire un hoquement de surprise à Harold. Crocmou tomba sur les pattes au sol, faisant tomber Harold de sa selle. Mais il fut retint par la sangle de sécurité et il se trouva à se tortiller comme un vers , suspendu a quelques centimètres du sol .

-Crocmou ! Aide moi ! Dit-il en essayant de se redressé, mais sans succès

Crocmou soupira et fit un léger coup de dos, faisant remettre Harold sur son dos . Celui-ci soupira, enlevant la sangle, et descendit tranquillement de la selle . Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt enneigée , avec les sapins et les arbres recouvèrent d'une fine couche de neige . Harold s'avança, et entendit encore le même bruit . Ce fut un bruit sec . Comme un coup . Harold fit un pas, et écarta des buissons qui se trouvaient devant lui . Ses sourcils se défronça, et il soupira, quand il vit Merida devant , l'arc en main . Elle prit une flèche , tendis la corde, et tira sur un arbre . Elle refit de même en un temps record . Elle fit un sourire et leva la main en l'air en signe de victoire .

-Oui ! record ! Fit-elle en éclatant un rire

Puis, Crocmou prit une grande inspiration et eternua, faisant fondre la neige face à lui . Merida se tourna, pris une flèche, et la mis en position . Harold leva les mains en l'air, la mâchoire serré . Merida détendis la corde et rangea son arc

-Harold ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Depuis quand tu m'espionne ? Fit-elle méfiante

-Euh .. j'ai entendus du bruit et j'ai cru que .. je .. je vais m'en aller .. dit-il baissant les bras

Il se retourna, faisant signe à Crocmou de partir . Quand Harold alla monter sur la selle, Merida s'interposa

-Non ! Non je … restes … dit-elle

Harold se retourna, regardant curieusement l'adolescente

-.. je me sentais seul .. dit-elle

Harold fit un sourire rassurant et s'avança. Merida soupira, et baissa les yeux

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t-on promis à toi ? Demanda Merida

Harold fut d'abord surpris par une question si .. soudaine , mais ensuite il baissa les yeux

-Euh … c'est … compliqué … , dit-il se passant une main dans sa nuque

Il soupira, et leva les yeux vers la rousse

-… le village et les dragons sont en guerre et .. je suis le pire viking qui est existé ..

Il soupira de nouveau, tendis que Merida l'écoutait

-.. j'ai fait la connaissance de Crocmou et .. j'ai compris qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous le pensons .. je veux montrer au village qu'ils sont pacifique .. ce qui risque d'être raté d'avance .. ajouta t-il au coin , … c'est ce que m'a promis Bunny …

Harold se passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla . Il leva un regard inquisiteur vers la jeune fille et croisa les bras

-et toi ? Demanda t-il

Merida fit les yeux ronds et se tourna les pouces

-C'est compliqué … fit-elle

Harold garda l'oreille tendu, regardant l'adolescente . Merida soupira, pensant à la soirée qu'elle avait passé .. sa mère lui annonçant qu'elle allait se marier .. qu'est-ce qu'elles sont barbares ces traditions ! Pensa t-elle. Elle leva les yeux vers l'adolescent, observant ses yeux vert .. elle ne les avaient jamais remarqué .. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude presque ensorcelant .. la seul chose à laquelle elle pensait à ce moment, c'est « Wow .. ».. elle fit un léger sourire mais repris vite ses esprits .

-ma mère contrôle ma vie … elle me commande quoi je fasse ou que je dise … je suis destiné à devenir reine d'Écosse et je suis supposé me … marier .. grogna t-elle au dernier mot

Harold baissa les yeux .. elle va se marier … il soupira pensant à cela … et puis pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il l'avait trouvé belle quand il l'a rencontré mais ça s'arrête là ! Bon d'accord, il avait légèrement perdu ses moyens mais c'est tout .. non ?

-… Nord m'a promis qu'il m'aiderai à changer mon destin .. finit t-elle

Harold releva les yeux, lui faisant un sourire rassurant .. ils ne les trahiraient pas .. non .. si il arrive a réaliser le voeu de Merida , elle ne se mariera pas ! C'est … attend … mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Pensa le jeune viking

-.. je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas choisir par nous même .. fit Merida

-oui .. c'est sur que changer ne ferai pas de mal …

-Surtout pour cela .. je ne comprends pas .. ma mère ne m'ecoute jamais ..

-Et mon père qui ne veut pas voir la réalité en face …

La conversation prit un coté unilatérale pour chacun . Ils continuaient leur phrases , ne se rendant pas compte de la tournure que cela prenait

-… et ces clans qui viendront , c'est inimaginable ..

-je comprends pas pourquoi .. le village pourrait au moins comprendre ce que c'est .. mais non ! Têtue comme des mules …

-Je voudrai que cela change … je voudrais faire quelque chose de …

-je n'ai jamais été comme tous le monde … j'ai toujours été considéré comme …

-Différent , firent les deux adolescents à l'unisson

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et se regardèrent . Puis, ils se firent un sourire . Ils se comprenaient . Ils s'entendaient. Ils se confiaient . Merida s'approcha et lui mit un gros coup de poing dans son épaule

-Aïe ! s'écria Harold se tenant le bras

-ça , c'est pour m'avoir espionné , fit Merida

Harold jeta un regard à Crocmou, qui lui haussa les épaules . Il reporta ensuite son regard sur l'adolescente, qui elle, fit un léger sourire . Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue . Elle se sépara aussi vite qu'elle s'en ai approcher et baissa les yeux

-Et ça c'est pour .. tout le reste .. murmura t-elle

Harold fit un sourire . Ce baiser avait durer moins d'une seconde, mais il avait le temps de sentir la chaleur que provoquaient ses lèvres . Son cœur galopait à fier allure, fixant Merida . Puis, un bruit ce fit . Ils levèrent leur regards vers le ciel, et virent Jack, poser sur une branche d'arbre enneigée, le pied balançant dans le vide

-Et bien ! C'est mignon tout ça ! Fit-il un sourire au coin

-Frost ! s'écria Merida

Jack lâcha un rire, tendis qu'Harold devenait rouge pivoine . Merida fixait l'esprit de l'hiver, sourcils froncés et poings serré

-C'est bon je rigolais, vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour vous les DunBroch … fit-il

Merida fit un léger sourire au coin , pris une flèche et son arc, la mis en position et lâcha la corde . La corde pris une trajectoire direct par dessus Jack . Celui-ci ferma les yeux, se protégeant avec ses bras . Il rouvrit les yeux et vit la flèche planter sur la branche par dessus lui . Il fit un sourire et plissa les yeux

-Rater !

Merida croisa les bras, un sourire au coin . Quand il vit son expression faciale, son sourire s'estompât et il leva la tête .

BOOM ! Une avalanche de neige s'effondra sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol . Merida et Harold se regardèrent et ils explosèrent de rire , pliées en deux . Jack se releva, enlevant la neige de son sweat, et secoua la tête, enlevant la neige se confondant avec ses cheveux argentés . Il foudroya du regard la jeune fille , qui elle était pliées en deux, accompagnée d'Harold.

-Tu disais quoi le givrée ? Demanda Merida toujours en train de rire

-Tu vas me le payer ! S'écria Jack

Sur ce, il s'abaissa, pris de la neige entre ses mains et la tassa , faisant prendre la forme d'une boule . Merida était toujours morte de rire, mais elle s'arreta net, quand elle se prit la boule de neige en pleine figure . Harold cessa aussitôt de rire, observant la colère monter chez l'adolescente. Jack croisa les bras, un sourire au coin. Merida s'essuya le visage, et foudroya du regard l'esprit, les poings serré . Elle s'abaissa et ramassa de la neige, formant une boule avec, et la lança droit sur Jack . Celui-ci se la pris en pleine face, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il abandonnnerai ! Il forma une boule à neige, mais Merida l'evita de justesse, la faisant exploser sur la figure d'Harold. Il tomba en arrière, et fronça les sourcils. Il eut un sourire au coin, et ramassa de la neige . Puis tout les 3 firent de même. Une bataille de boules de neige éclata , meler aux rires et aux plaintes. Puis, une boule à neige sortit du champ de bataille

-Aïe !

Les adolescents cessèrent tout mouvement, quand il virent Raiponce s'essuyant le visage . Jack mit ses mains dans son dos, cachant ses boules de neige, ainsi que Merida et Harold.

-Raiponce ! Quelle plaisir … euh .. que fait tu ici ? Fit Jack faisant un rictus

Nord ma demander de venir puisque tu n'étais toujours pas revenu, il a cru que tu faisait le guignol … Je vois qu'il avait raison

-Hey ! S'écria Jack

Raiponce fit un léger rire, accompagnée de Merida et d'Harold . Jack fit une moue , puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il sortit une main de son dos et lança une boule de neige sur Raiponce. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, et serra les poings

-Jack !

-Oups, erreur de ma part , fit-il un sourire au coin

Raiponce s'abaissa et ramassa de la neige, mais manqua sa cible , la projetant sur Merida .

-Hé !

-Désolé, j'ai pas voulu-

Raiponce se reprit une boule de neige, lançer par Harold . Les 4 adolescents se regardèrent et ils eurent le même sourire diabolique au coin . Ils se mirent aussitôt a tasser de la neige et à se les lançer . Que la guerre continue ! Ils tournèrent en rond, ce lançant des boules de neiges, mai bien sur c'est toujours Jack qui était en avance avec son bâton , mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il ne se prenait pas des boules dans la face ! Raiponce faisait en sorte de ramasser ses cheveux quand elle s'avançait, la faisant perdre l'avantage . Ils explosèrent de rire à chaque lançer, et ils avaient tous le sourire pendu aux lèvres, malgrè le froid quelque peu glacial de la neige, ce qui ne semblait en aucun cas déranger notre esprit de l'hiver ! Crocmou était assis au bord du champ de bataille, observant yeux plissés la scène. Il avait sur sa gauche Pascal qui tirait la même expression façiale que lui . Mais Harold rata un lançer, et il atterisa sur la tête de la furie nocturne . Crocmou plissa les yeux et se leva . Il se mit à bondir comme un fou, se mettant entre les adolescents . Il secoua sa queue et ses ailes dans la neige, la faisant faire projeter sur les 4 ados.

-Crocmou ! s'écrièrent les 4 amis en se couvrant les yeux

Celui ci se stoppa , faisant un rire grave . Tous les 4 se retrouvèrent recouvèrent de neige, de la tête aux pieds . Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire à l'unisson …


	11. Chapter 11 : Reunion

**Eya Silvers :** oui oui je sais, vive le mericcup ! X)i love this couple ! et j'avoue que quand j'ai écrit la partie de la bataille de boules de neiges , j'étais à fond dedans ! l'inspiration venait et j'écrivais ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture malou ! (oh ça rime !)

**Dark-Alex-Demon1** : je suis contente que la petite guerre de boules de neige t'est plus ^^ , et comme le couple Jackunzel est plus avancer, j'ai essayer de mettre en avant celui de Mericcup .. et je vois que ça à marcher ! Je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Dadanaelle :** ah oui ? Je vais trop vite ? Ne t'inquiète pas je vais essayer de ralentir le pas … mais ce sera toujours avec conviction ;) enfaite, j'ai fais en sorte que le fameux Flynn Rider n'existe pas .. imaginons que Jack ai pris un peu sa place … non ne me frappe pas ! Arrête ! Ahhhhh !

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ^^

**Moonstone** : je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ^^ je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant et que tu aime nos petits couples ! Un favori peut être ? Merci encore et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 : Réunion

-Mais sont t-ils passés à la fin ? Ça fait plus d'une demi heure ! S'écria Nord désespéré

-Tu connais Jack, il doit donner du fil à retordre à ces ados ! Fit Bunny, les pieds sur la table

Nord soupira , bras croisées. Puis, on entendit la porte claquer. Les gardiens tournèrent leur têtes sur leur droite, et virent Jack, Raiponce, Merida, Harold et Crocmou alignés , les mains dans le dos, trempés de la tête aux pieds. Nord se frappa sa paume contre son front et soupira, tendis que Bunny explosa de rire face aux têtes des adolescents mouillés. Fée secoua la tête , un sourire au coin et Sab fit un sourire en haussant les épaules

-Où vous étiez passé comme ça ? Et pourquoi vous êtes trempé ?

-.. la neige à fondu et il s'est mit à pleuvoir … se justifia Jack

Les 3 autres adolescents hochèrent à l'unisson la tête . On aurait dit une bande d'enfants qu'il se faisait gronder pour avoir fait une bêtise . Nord soupira et leur fit signe de s'assoir. Ceux-ci se jetèrent des coups d'œil et vinrent s'assoir autour de la table en bois. Bunny regarda Jack un sourire au coin, voyant les épis sur sa tête, aplatis . Jack essaya d'ébourrifer ses cheveux, mais rien à faire , mais l'état des autres jeunes adultes n'étaient pas mieux .

-Bien .. je suppose que tout le monde est là

Personne ne répondit, comme si la réponse semblait être évidente.

-Parfait .. bon ! Depuis hier, nous nous posons plusieurs questions .. et si nous sommes ici, c'est essayer avant tout d'y répondre, et d'élaborer une stratégie pour en finir avec eux .. qui veut se lancer ?

Un blanc se fit dans la salle . Jusqu'à ce que le silence soit briser

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que je devais combattre ma mère ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Raiponce, qui elle avait le regard plus qu'inquisiteur.

-… je ne penserai pas que ce serai utile, enfin je ne m'attendais pas que l'homme de la lune choisirai la fille de Gothel .. du moins j'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir une fille … , ajouta Jack au coin

-C'est vrai qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Fit Bunny

Raiponce fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux . Jack mit sa main sur son épaule encore trempé et lui fit un sourire

-Hey … ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on va se méfier de toi ! Bien au contraire, on a confiance en toi …

Raiponce rouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire, observant son regard glacé, mais mouillé , enfin simple expression !

-J'ai une question , fit Harold en levant la main, je n'ai pas assisté à la scène quand vous étiez à deux mais … comment le château d'eau à pu se verser ? Demanda t-il

-Oui, c'est vrai ça , fit Merida se souvenant de ce tsunami

-Et bien .. je me souviens que je suis arrivé aider Raiponce, Gothel nous a d'abord menacer, et elle a lever les mains en l'air et pouf ! Comme par enchantement, le château d'eau s'est renversé et plus rien ! Disparut ! S'écria Jack

Nord se tena le menton , réfléchissant . Il lança un regard inquisiteur vers Raiponce, qui elle semblait encore plus confuse que lui-même

-Raiponce, tu saurai comment elle aurait pu faire ça ? Demanda t-il

-..non … , dit-elle le regard troublé

« comme par enchantement » … Nord leva les yeux et les écarquilla. Il frappa dans ses mains et fit d'une grosse voix :

-Mais oui !

Tous les regards se levèrent vers lui .

-Vous pensez que .. Gothel est une sorte de magicienne ? Je veux dire, sinon pourquoi Pitch aurait demander son aide ?

-Tu veux dire une vielle sorcière ? Fit Jack

-Jack ! Fit Raiponce lui frappant le bras

-Ouille ! Je plaisantais !

-Bien au contraire ! Ça expliquerai tout , reprit Bunny , Fée , tu nous as bien dit qu'elle est arrivait à rajeunir ?

-Euh … oui il me semble

-Et bien , elle rajeuni , elle est appelé par Pitch, le château d'eau se renverse au moment où elle fait des menaces et elle disparait sans laisser de trace ou que l'on l'ai vu ! C'est forcement une sorcière !

Raiponce se mordit se mordit la lèvre inférieure, empoignant nerveusement une de ses longues mèches blondes . Elle savait bien comment elle rajeunissait, mais elle n'avait pas d'explications pour ces autres « phénomènes » … Puis Merida prit la parole :

-Vous pensez que Raiponce à hériter de ses pouvoirs ? Je veux dire .. peut être que c'est une sorcière elle aussi

Jack tourna systématiquement son regard vers la blonde. Hériter de ses pouvoirs … serait-ce pour ça que ses cheveux s'illuminent ? Pouvaient-ils faire autre chose ? Tant de questions sans réponses … Jack ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Raiponce vit son doute dans ses yeux et baissa la tête . Jack se resaisisa. Il ne devait pas révéler son secret … serait-ce pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le sache ? Elle savait qu'elle à hériter de ce don ?

-...non …

-Quoi ? Fit Merida

-.. je ne pense pas que Raiponce puise avoir cela .. on n'a pas de preuves suspectes et .. sinon elle serait sorti de sa tour depuis longtemps ! Et puis on fait confiance, non ? Demanda Jack

Les gardiens se jetèrent des coups d'œils puis hochèrent la tête, ainsi qu'Harold et Merida. Harold mit sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire.

-On a tous confiance en toi

Raiponce lui rendit ce sourire . Merida observa la scène et fronça les sourcils, puis elle croisa les bras en détournant le regard . Jack fit la même chose, mais avec un peu plus de conviction, murmurant dans son coin . Puis soudain, une raie manta en sable d'or fit son apparition à travers l'ouverture dans le dome doré laissant paraître le soir la lune . Il vola par dessus la salle, laissant tomber quelques grains de sable sur la table en bois . Harold passa ses doigts sur le grains de sable, les observant , ainsi que la belle rousse et la blonde, fasciner par ce phénomène qu'est les rêves . La raie manta virevolta autour du marchand de sable avec vigueur . Sab l'observa , puis il fronça les sourcils, le visage se décomposant . On aurait dit que la raie lui avait murmurer quelque chose .. mais de mauvais, de très mauvais .. Fée volta jusqu'à Sab et lui fit d'une voix douce :

-Que ce passe t-il ?

Sab fit apparaître au dessus de sa tête , l'image de Pitch et juste après, une image d'une île avec un château . Jack lança un regard inquisiteur à Nord , qui lui fronça les sourcils

-L'île de rêves se fait attaquer ? Demanda t-il

Sab hocha furtivement la tête, le regard inquiet . Jack observa les gardiens ne comprenant pas, ainsi que les 3 autres jeunes adultes

-L'île de quoi ? Demanda Jack

-L'île de rêves, le repert de Sab ! Se justifia Bunny soupirant

-Sab à un repert ?! S'exclama l'esprit de l'hiver

-Bien sûr que oui ! Comme nous tous ! Reprit Nord

Décidément, Jack était le seul à ne pas en avoir un ! Même son lac ne pouvait pas être considéré comme repert .. Il a toujours cru que Sab distribuait ses rêves sur son nuage et vivait libre, comme lui en fin de compte ! Mais c'est à croire qu'il s'est trompé... Merida fit un sourire et posa sa joue contre son poing .

-Île de rêves et égal à île paradisiaque ! Le rêve quoi ..

Jack fit une légère grimace .. qui dit île, dit chaleur ! aïe aïe aïe ! C'est pas bon ! Bunny se leva de sa chaise et serra les poings

-Peut être que c'est un rêve, mais l'île ce fait attaquer ! Allons y et arrêtons Pitch !

Tous le monde se levèrent, le regard remplis de conviction .

-Au traineau ! S'exclama Nord

-Oh non .. fit Merida

-Oh si ! Allez tous le monde !

Sur ce, tous le monde se dirigèrent vers le « garage », les armes en mains .. enfin sauf pour Fée et Harold … Jack s'avança mais fut retint par la manche. Il se tourna et vit Raiponce tête baissé . Quand les gardiens sortirent, Raiponce pris la parole :

-Jack ..

Jack la fixa , attendant qu'elle continue .

-Tu … tu penses que je suis une sorcière ? Demanda t-elle

Jack la pris par les épaules,, l'obligeant à relever la tête .

-Je ne peut pas tirer de conclusion, mais je sais une chose .. tu n'est pas comme cette mégère .. fit-il avec un sourire rassurant

Raiponce lui rendit ce sourire et plongea dans son regard qui glace sur place … puis elle fronça les sourcils, un sourire au coin . Elle se retira , lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule

-Aïe ! pourquoi t'a fait ça ? s'écria t-il , se massant le bras

-Peut -être que c'est une mégère, mais ça reste ma mère ! Dit-elle avec un sourire taquin

Jack secoua la tête , lui faisant un sourire. Puis la porte s'ouvrit

-Les tourtereaux ! on vous attend ! s'écria la voix de Bunny

-Les quoi ? fit Jack se tournant

Il entendit un rire s'éloigner . Il fit un sourire, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

-Je vais le tuer !

Il s'éleva, et vola vers la porte . Raiponce fit un sourire penchant la tête sur le coté . Elle baissa les yeux, faisant un soupir . Pascal sortit de ses cheveux et l'observa . Raiponce tourna la tête vers Pascal, le sourire aux lèvres . Pascal loucha, tira la langue sur le coté, et fit tourner un de ses doigts vert à coté de sa tête .

-Oui oui je sais .. il est barjot .. dit-elle en riant gaiement, mais .. il est drôle et … mignon ..

Pascal croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur coté, haussant un sourcil

-Bon ok, pas très drôle avec ses blagues foireuses mais … c'est vrai sur le deuxième point

Pascal fit un léger sourire au coin, observant la jeune fille

-Raiponce ?

Fée entra dans la pièce, voltant devant la jeune fille. Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté, se tenant le menton

-Je ne penses pas que le traineau supportera, 5 gardiens , 3 adolescents , 1 dragon et 20 mètres de cheveux .. ça te dis une petite astuce « diminution de chevelure » ?

-Quoi ?


	12. Chapter 12 : L'île de rêves

**Amazone98:**A je te remercie pour ta review 2 en 1 ;) je te laisse imaginer la tête de Jack devant la fameuse coiffure de notre cher Raiponce ;) . Moi je le trouve trèèèès mignon Jack :P même que c'est vrai qu'il a juste 300 ans de plus que moi , il a les cheveux blancs et il a la peau aussi pale qu'un mort vivant ! Mais ça ne change pas le fait que c'est un pur beau gosse ! Alors, préparez vos lunettes de soleil , vos crème solaires parce que la où je vous emmene, vous allez ressembler Omar Sy juste après ! merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Caro-Heart :** je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ^^ il fallait que je trouve une idée pour les rapprocher alors une bataille de boules de neige n'était pas de refus ! merci encore pour ta review et l'a réponce à tes questions seront dans les chapitres à venir ;)

**Dark-Alex-Demon1 :** Ah ah ! Fée ne va couper les cheveux de notre Raiponce ! Mais va en faire autre chose !tu le vera dans ce chapitre ! Et puis , si Fée touche à ses cheveux, je pense que l'a première chose que raiponce ferait ce serai de l'asommer avec sa poelle à frire ! Je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Eya silvers :** Hé hé ! Non , pas de ciseau ! Sinon pauvre Raiponce ! disons que Merida se méfie des gens autour d'elle ! Au point d'accuser n'importe qui de sorcellerie ! TRAITRE ! effectivement, les filles adoooore donné des coups de poings dans les épaules des mecs ! surtout quand il s'agit d'Harold ! X) je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture Malou ! ^^

**Moonstone** : Merci pour ta review ^^ jackunzel et mericcup ? mes préféré aussi ! moi personnelement je préfère Mericcup :) . La menace ne sera que de courte durée croit moi ! merci encore et bonne lecture !

P.S : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ,je n'avais pas le temps de me relire !

Chapitre 12 : l'île de rêves 

Harold avait la bouche grande ouverte et les épaules relâchées face à la fameuse apparition du célèbre traineau du père Noël . Il observa de l'œil les couleurs , les rennes, le globe qui se trouvait à l'avant, les matériaux ..

-Tous le monde adore traineau ! Fit Nord , voyant l'expression faciale du viking

Jack arriva derrière lui , et mit son coude sur son épaule, étant plus grand que lui , se maintenant en équilibre avec son bâton et eut un sourire au coin

-Et oui mon gars ! J'espère que tu n'as pas le mal de l'air comme un certain lapin de Pâques !

-J'ai entendu ! Fit la voix de Bunny

Harold tourna la tête vers lui et croisa les bras , un sourire d'un air amuseur

-Moi ? Le mal de l'air ? Alors que je monte un dragon ? Fit-il

Jack se frappa sa paume contre son front . Il avait oublié ! Et maintenant il se trouve comme un abruti à vouloir faire son malin

-Laisse tomber, tu vois bien que notre cher Frost à de sérieux trous de mémoire ! C'est parce qu'il a un pois chiche à la place du cerveau !

-Hey !

Harold secoua la tête , amusé par la situation , Merida ria gaiement tendis que Jack se frappa la tête a coup de poing

-N'importe quoi ! Ça résonne pas !

-C'est parce qu'il est congelé ton pois chiche !

Jack fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras . Elle pouvait avoir un de ces humour la rousse ! Pensa t-il , Si elle voulait s'amuser à faire des blagues , c'est rater d'avance face au gardien du fun ! Harold fit un sourire entendant le rire de Merida . Il plissa les yeux , gardant son regard sur elle . Le temps sembla s'arrêter , quand elle croisa son regard avec ses yeux bleues turquoise . Son cœur rata un battement , mais repris un rythme fort . Mais il redescendit sur terre, lorsqu'une main forte et ferme lui frappa le dos, le projetant à quelques centimètres . Nord fit un sourire et se mit devant les personnes présentes, frappant dans ses mains

- Bien ! Maintenant il n'y a pas de temps à .. mais c'est pas vrai ! Dit-il en se tenant l'arrête du nez, mais où est Raiponce et Fée ? L'île se fait attaquer !

-C'est bon on est là !

Tous le monde tournèrent leur tête en arrière, et virent Fée arriver avec sur les cotés Raiponce . Mais elle n'avait pas ses cheveux qui trainaient derrière elle , mais la fin était suspendus à ses pieds . Ses cheveux blonds étaient magnifiquement tressées, décorés avec de splendides fleurs de toutes sortes et de toutes couleurs, les rendant encore plus resplendissants . Jack avait la bouche entre-ouverte , les yeux exorbités et les épaules relâchés , fixant l'adolescente . Raiponce serra les épaules et baissa la tête, mais elle garda ses yeux vert printemps sur Jack , sentant son regard sur elle .. Harold fit un sourire taquin et fit à Jack :

-Fais gaffe, tu viens d'avaler une mouche

Jack se mit soudainement à sauter et à tousser comme un fou . Harold , Merida et Bunny étaient pliées en quatre, rigolant comme des hyènes . Raiponce fit un sourire, voyant la tournure que cela prenait .

-Z'est pas brôle ! dit Jack en tirant la langue et en crachant ses poumons

les rires redoublèrent , faisant tomber au sol le lapin de Pâques . Mais tout le monde fut stopper quand un bruit de clochette les interpellèrent . Ils se retournèrent et virent Sab au bord du traineau , tenant dans sa main gauche un elfe et avait les sourcils froncés . Il le lâcha, le faisant tomber à terre, et tendis son poignet , le montrant du doigt et faisant apparaître au dessus de sa tête , une pendule avec les aiguilles qui défilèrent . Nord fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les adolescents et les gardiens .

-Ne perdons pas de temps ! allons y !

-Oui chef ! Fit Jack en montant à bord, passant par dessus le rebord

Merida monta à son tour, suivi de Fée. Raiponce monta également et s'asseya au coté opposé de Jack , les joues rouges . Bunny soupira et fit une prière avant de monter et de s'aggriper de toutes ses forces aux rebords avec ses griffes . Harold fit un sourire , mais quand il alla mettre son pied dans le véhicule , il fut stopper par le bras de Nord

-T-t-t-t-t-t .. Mon traineau ne pourra pas supporter ton dragon .. je compte sur toi pour nous suivre et ne pas t'égarer

-Quoi ? ton traineau peut supporter des centaines de cadeaux et pas un dragon ? Fit Bunny

-C'est que .. on est plus de 8 et un dragon en plus serait un poids un trop.. et certain de mes cadeaux sont des peluches !

Crocmou fronça les sourcils et foudroya du regard le père Noël . Harold fit un sourire et tourna la tête vers la furie nocturne

-C'est que tu n'est pas une plume ..

Crocmou fixa désormais Harold , les yeux beugant de temps à autre . Harold mit ses mains en avant pacifiquement , essayant de le calmer . Il tourna la tête vers les gardiens , un rictus aux lèvres

-On vous retrouve à l'extérieur

Sur ce , il sortit avec sur les cotés Crocmou qui gardait son regard sur lui . Merida baissa les yeux et soupira . Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue , elle voulait qu'Harold viennent avec elle … euh non , avec EUX … peut être c'est parce qu'elle s'attache à lui ? Après tout, ils ont beaucoup plus de points communs qui en laissent paraître et ils ne sont pas si différents … et puis zut ! À quoi ça sert de faire cette tête ? Ils se retrouveront à l'extérieur ! Et depuis quand elle s'interresse à lui ? Et puis quoi encore ! Pensa t-elle . Nord fit un sourire et tourna la tête en arrière

-Attachez vos ceintures !

-Mais je vois pas de ceintures moi ! Fit Merida

-Ah ! Y'en a pas , simple expression ! Tous le monde est prêt ? S'enthousiasma Nord

-Non ! S'écria Bunny

-UUUUUUUUHHHHHH COCOTES !

Nord frappa les rênes , et les 6 mammifères à l'avant se mirent soudainement à galoper , faisant pousser un cri au lapin de Pâques . Le traineau entra dans un tunnel de glace, faisant des loopings, des dérapages , des zigzag, … enfin bref, Jack riait à cœur joie , tendis que Merida et Bunny s'agrippait au bord comme si leur vie en dépendait . Raiponce et Fée firent un sourire, profitant de ce moment et Sab semblait plus qu'inquiet . Puis, la lumière fit son apparition au bout du tunnel , et ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, le vent glacial fouettant leur visages . Raiponce se pencha vers le bord, et vit la splendeur d'un paysage enneigée . Elle fit un sourire et posa sa tête sur ses bras , observant le tableau de rêve qui s'offrait à elle . Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait la chance de pouvoir voir un jour un tel paysage . Elle avait l'habitude de voir le même décor, au bord de la même fenêtre tous les jours .. maintenant, s'offre à elle de nouveaux horizons et de nouvelles découvertes .. Merida se leva et vint se mettre à coté de Raiponce , observant avec elle les montagnes enneigées du nord .

-Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Fit Merida

-Oui … , murmura Raiponce ébailli

Merida tourna la tête et baissa les yeux

-Désolé de .. t'avoir soupçonné d'être une sorcière .. je le pensais pas

Raiponce tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire .

-Ce n'est pas grave, on se connaît peu et c'est normal ne t'inquiète pas , dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son épaule , je suis sûr que si on apprend mieux à se connaître on deviendra de bonnes amies ! Mmmh ?

-Mouais .. sûrement , dit-elle en haussant les épaules

Puis soudain, une ombre noir monta horizontalement à quelques centimètres du traineau, projetant en arrière les 2 adolescentes . Elles levèrent leurs têtes, et virent Crocmou avec sur le dos Harold qui riait aux éclats . Ils vinrent se positionner à coté du traineau, tous en se concentrant sur leur vol . Merida vint se mettre sur le bord , observant avec admiration le contrôle qu'avait Harold sur la furie nocturne . Jack se mit aux cotés de la rousse , et observa également ce qui semblait être impossible . Harold soupira et fronça les sourcils

-Euh .. Jack fais gâche tu vas avalé une mouche

-Tu m'aurai pas cette fois !

Jack tourna la tête vers la droite , et une mouche entra dans sa gorge, le faisant tomber à terre . Il prit sa gorge entre ses mains, agonisant . Merida et Raiponce explosèrent de rire , se tenant les côtes . Nord soupira et prit une boule à neige . Il l'a secoua légèrement , faisant voleter les petits flocons à l'intérieur, et murmura « île » . Il prit un élan, et lança la boule à neige en avant . Les rires se stoppèrent , quand un portail en spirale multicolore fit son apparition dans le ciel azur . Crocmou ravala sa salive, hésitant à le traverser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux

Crocmou fronça les sourcils, battant les ailes d'avantages .

-fut que je reste en vie, fut que je reste en vie, fut que je reste en vie, fit Bunny les mains en prière

Nord claqua ses rênes, redoublant d'avantage de vitesse et en un rien de temps, le traineau et le dragon traversèrent le portail. En à peine une seconde, le paysage enneigée se changea en une mer d'un bleu turquoise , avec au loin une magnifique île, avec une château plus qu'énorme en or situé au milieu . Raiponce et Merida se mirent au bord et avaient la bouche entre ouverte . Jack se releva après avoir recraché à la dernière minute la pauvre petite mouche , et secoua la tête

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rester le nez en l'air ?

Il se mit entre Merida et Raiponce et écarquilla les yeux face à l'endroit .. on se serait cru à Tahiti ou même en Martinique ! C'était juste magnifique . La plage au bord de l'île était fait de sable blanc, des palmiers et des cocotiers se trouvaient à la plage, des plantes et plusieurs types de végétaux se trouvaient au milieu de l'île et entouraient le château , on put voir une énorme cascade derrière le palais , et plusieurs point d'eaux .

-Woh … , murmura Jack

Harold fixait l'endroit avec une grande stupeur . Crocmou tournait la tête de tous les cotés , les pupilles fines. Merida croisa les bras et hocha la tête

-Sab, ça te dérangerai pas que je passe mes vacances ici ?

Jack tourna la tête en arrière et vit Sab observant des yeux son repère, les sourcils froncés . Puis soudain, des cauchemars surgirent de nulle part . Certains apparaissaient en dessous du traineau, et d'autres sortaient de la mer turquoise . Sab grinça des dents et frappa instantanément les chevaux avec ses fouets en sable d'or . Un cheval en sable noir fonça sur Raiponce, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive

-Baisse toi ! s'écria Jack

Il se jeta sur elle et le cheval se prit à la dernière seconde un coup de fouet de Sab. Raiponce tourna la tête, le visage se trouvant à quelques centimètres de celui de Jack , sentant son souffle glacé . Elle se releva, les joues rouges

-Merci .. dit-elle

-Y'a pas de quoi , fit Jack

Nord dût se baisser plusieurs fois pour éviter les cauchemars et claqua les rênes, prenant une vitesse supérieur . Crocmou se tourna à gauche, puis à droite évitant de se prendre des cauchemars . Harold fronça les sourcils et changea toutes les deux secondes la position du mécanisme relié à l'aileron artificielle de Crocmou . Ils s'élevèrent vers le ciel, le plus haut possible, poursuivit par des centaines de cauchemars. Alors que la furie nocturne prit une grande vitesse , ils furent englouties par les nuages grisâtres . Ils se retrouvèrent plongés au milieu de la fumée des nuages et ne virent strictement rien . Harold plissa les yeux, essayant de ce localiser . Il n'y avait pas ces nuages quand ils sont arrivés .. puis, un rire ce fit entendre . Harold tourna la tête, tendis que Crocmou se mit à grogner , la pupille fine . Le même rire se fit encore entendre, et il résonna .. ce fut terrifiant . Tout à coup , un cauchemar sortit de nul part fonça sur eux

-CROCMOU !

Celui-ci se retourna trop tard et il se prit le cauchemar . La sangle de sécurité se décrocha et Harold tomba dans le vide tout en hurlant . Et comme Crocmou ne pouvait voler sans Harold , il se mit tomber également, poussant son rugissement grave déchirrant .

Bunny lançait des oeufs explosifs et ses boomerangs en même temps , provoquant des explosions de tout les cotés . Jack lançait des jets de glace, glaçant quelques cauchemars qui chutèrent vers l'océan . Raiponce en profita pour donner de bon coups de poelle à frire dans la tête des chevaux, Merida tirait avec son arc et ses flèches sur ceux-ci et Fée se retourna , pour que les cauchemars subissent le tranchant de ses ailes . Puis Merida s'écarta, quand elle entendit un cri venir du ciel . Elle tourna la tête, et vit Harold tomber du ciel en chute libre avec quelques mètres au dessus de lui Crocmou qui tournait en rond , ne pouvant rien .

-Harold ! S'écria t-elle

Jack tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils

-J'y vais !

Sur ce, Il s'élança dans le vide , descendant en piquet vers Harold . Le vent fit plisser ses yeux mais tenta tant bien que mal de les garder ouverts . Il tendis la main devant lui , à quelques mètres du viking. Mais à la dernière seconde , Harold effleura sa main avant d'entrer douloureusement dans l'eau , suivie de Jack. Et oui , il entra dans l'eau . Normallement, l'eau se serai immédiatement congelé , le faisant écraser contre une plaque de glace, mais l'eau dans cet endroit paradisiaque était quelque magique .. surtout quand des dauphins fait en sable d'or nagent dans cet mer .. Crocmou chuta et tomba dans les eaux clairs, provoquant un énorme SPLASH !

Raiponce et Merida penchèrent leurs têtes vers le bord, observant le cœur battant la mer en dessous . Puis, deux têtes sortirent de l'eau suivie d'une grosse tête noir . Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent en même temps . Puis, elle se jetèrent un regard inquisiteur, quand elle ne vit plus un seul cauchemar . Elles se tournèrent en même temps et un cauchemar leur foncèrent dessus, les faisant basculer dans le vide . Elles poussèrent un cri à l'unisson, tournoyant sur eux-mêmes . Les cheveux de Merida lui bloquèrent la vue, ne pouvant voir à quelle vitesse se rapprochait la mer, tendis que Raiponce ferma les yeux, les bras l'a protegant . Puis , une par une , elles entrèrent brutalement dans l'eau . Raiponce ressortie à la surface, prenant une grande inspiration d'air frais .

-Raiponce ! S'écria Jack

Il nagea jusqu'à elle et l'a prit par les épaules , le regard rassurant

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il

Raiponce se contenta d'hocher la tête, lui faisant un sourire . Jack le lui rendit , l'observant yeux dans les yeux .

-Jack ! S'écria Harold

-Quoi ? Fit Jack presque en se plaignant

-Où est Merida ? Fit-il plus qu'inquiéter

Jack écarquilla les yeux, tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche .

-Oups .. fit-il

Harold soupira devant l'ignorance de cet imbécile des neiges . Puis , Harold plongea tête la première dans l'eau . Par chance, l'eau était d'un clair pur , et il put distinguer chaque mouvement . Il vit Merida au fond, sa robe bloqué par un rocher , ne pouvant remonter à la surface . Il fronça les sourcils et batta des pieds jusqu'à elle . Arriver face à elle ,il se pencha , tirant de toutes ses forces sur sa robe,callant ce pied contre le rocher . Après plusieurs efforts, la robe bleu se déchira , pouvant libéré la pauvre Merida . Il l'a prit dans ses bras et ils remontèrent à la surface . Merida s'empressa de reprendre sa respiration , toussautant de plus belle . Harold remonta juste après , mettant le bras gauche de Merida autour de son cou .

-.. Merci .. fit-elle en toussant

Harold lui fit un sourire et tourna la tête vers Jack . Ils se fixèrent avant de lever leurs regards vers le ciel , voyant le traineau foncer droit vers l'île . Les 4 adolescents suivèrent du regard le véhicule, yeux plissés . Alors que personne ne se l'attendait , le traineau chuta vers l'île, et une explosion retentisa,faisant voir de la fumée s'échapper d'un coté de l'île . Jack écarquilla les yeux,suivie des 3 autres jeunes adultes.

-NON ! hurla Jack

Il voulut donner un coup de baton , mais il ne put s'envoler à cause de l'eau . Il donna une tape dans l'eau et étouffa un juron . Harold fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant voler avec Crocmou , l'aileron artificielle étant trampé . Raiponce soupira et batta des bras

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Merida

-Il faut bien qu'on nage pour aller là-bas ! Répondit-elle

Tous le monde se regardèrent , et hochèrent la tête le regard remplis de détermination

…

Raiponce toussa , rampant sur les grains de sable blanc . Tous le monde firent de même étaler sur la plage . Il ont dû faire au moins 3 km à la nage , ce qui n'est pas rien , quand on à pas l'habitude de faire de la natation . Crocmou cracha de l'eau , puis après plusieurs fois , il finit par cracher du feu sur le sable, qui disparut aussitôt . Jack se mit sur le dos, regardant le ciel

-Fait .. fait trop chaud .. dit-il

-Non , moi j'suis bien ! Fit Merida, les mains derrière la nuque

Jack tourna la tête vers elle, et haussa un sourcil

-Sais tu au moins à qui tu dis ça ?

-Oui , à un grand glacon blanc qui est en train de fondre sur place et qui a préféré faire les yeux doux à une certaine blonde plutôt que venir m'aider à éviter une mort certaine sous l'eau

-Et merde .. lâcha t-il

Raiponce se mit à rougir en entendant « faire les yeux doux » surtout en parlant d'elle .. et le pire c'est que Jack n'a pas protester contre ça .. Harold se releva , essorant le bout de sa tunique . Il se tourna vers Crocmou , qui lui se secoua dans tous les sens, enlevant chaque goutte d'eau . Jack se releva, reprenant ses esprits et regarda l'étendue de verdure et d'arbres qui se trouvait derrière la plage de sable blanc . Jack fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers les 3 adolescents

-Retrouvons le traineau !


	13. Chapter 13 : Serment soudé et de vérité

Chapitre 13 : Serment soudée et de vérité

-Attention !

Harold , n'eut le temps de réagir qu'une branche d'arbre lui frappa le visage . Il se tint l'œil tout en marmonnant des plaintes . Jack se mit à glousser, se tenant les côtes . Merida leva les yeux aux ciel devant la « _maturité_ » de son ami . Enfin , si on appeler ça un ami , se dit-elle . Raiponce les suivaient , poelle à frire en main . Elle se tournait dans tous les sens , par peur que quelqu'un la surprenne . Après sa chute du traineau , elle est beaucoup plus méfiante, même si elle l'était énormément avant .. Ils se trouvaient au milieu de la grande forêt verte de l'île, entouré par les arbres , les ronces, les lianes .. bref, une vraie jungle ! On se serait cru dans Koh Lanta si vous voulez mon avis ..

Raiponce entendit du bruit derrière elle , mais quand elle se tourna, sa tresse se coinça entre deux racines d'arbres .

-AU SECOURS !

Jack , Merida et Harold se retournèrent et virent Raiponce se débattre comme une folle . Jack secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle , évitant de se prendre ses bras dans la tête . Il mit ses mains en avant, comme pour la rassurer, avant de baisser une nouvelle fois la tête

-Hé ! Calme toi ! C'est qu'une racine !

Raiponce se cessa quelque peu avant de remarquer qu'elle était en train de se battre contre une racine ressortie de terre . Elle se donna une claque mental et enleva sa tresse avec gêne .

-Ah oui .. merci ..

Jack fit un léger sourire et se tourna vers Merida et Harold .

-Bon et bien , continuons nos recherches

Merida se tourna et observa l'immensité de forêt qui s'étaler devant elle . Elle soupira , levant les bras au ciel .

-Oui , c'est bien tout ça , mais où ? On ne sais même pas où est-ce qu'on est censé cherché ! Fit Merida

Jack soupira et croisa les bras . Il se tint le menton et fronça les sourcils, les yeux remplis de détermination à retrouver ses amis .

-Harold et moi, on va essayer de trouver des pistes par les airs et Merida et Raiponce vous allez essayer de nous suivre tout en observant les lieux , ok ?

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête à l'unisson . Jack fit un sourire et donna un coup de bâton dans le vide, le propulsant vers le ciel . Harold se tourna vers Crocmou et monta sur son dos , avant de mettre son pied sur le mécanisme relié à son aileron artificielle . Il fit un sourire aux adolescentes, avant que Crocmou n'ouvre ses ailes, et s'envole vers le ciel . Merida et Raiponce se regardèrent avant de continuer leur chemin , droit devant eux . Elles ne prononcèrent aucune parole , le regard rivé sur le moindre geste qui se faisait . Puis, ce fut Raiponce qui coupa le silence :

-Je .. je suis désolé, j'aurai dû venir t'aider tout à l'heure

Merida tourna la tête , continuant de marcher droit devant .

-Ce n'est rien , tu avais besoin d'aide aussi et puis je suis ici, donc tout va bien

Raiponce lui fit un sourire, les mains dans le dos . Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Pascal , qui l'observait sur son épaule. Puis , elle lança un regard inquisiteur à l'écossaise , se mordant la lèvre inférieure

-Dis .. tu en penses quoi de Jack ? Demanda la blonde

-Qui ? Jack Frost ? Je pense que c'est un imbécile immature qui ne sait que faire des blagues stupide

Raiponce fit un sourire devant la description qu'à fait Merida . Elle n'avait pas si tort que ça .. mais ça lui donne une personnalité ! Raiponce baissa les yeux, les joues teintés d'une couleur rosée, pensant à Jack . Merida haussa un sourcil, un léger sourire au coin

-Et toi ? Demanda Merida

Raiponce fit soudainement les gros yeux et tourna la tête vers la rousse, la bouche entre-ouverte, ne sachant quoi répondre .

-Euh .. et bien .. c'est .. c'est un bon ami ..

-Et ? Fit Merida tendant l'oreille

-Et quoi ? Demanda Raiponce l'air innocent

-Ohhhh Raiponce, je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose .. allez tu peux tout me dire

Raiponce fronça quelque peu les sourcils, gardant ses joues couleur rouges pivoines.

-Mais il n'y a rien d'autre a dire

-Bien sûr .. fit Merida, levant les yeux au ciel

Raiponce secoua la tête , chassant ses pensées . Puis, elle se reconcentra sur une et même chose : le traineau , et non Jack ! Enfin presque .. Merida fit un sourire et tourna la tête , à droite puis à gauche, espérant voir au moins un gardien où même le traineau .

…

Harold fit un sourire, profitant de la brise qui caressait avec douceur son visage . Lui qui avait l'habitude du froid à Berk, il se retrouve face à la chaleur des tropiques . Jack volait juste à coté du dragon .. enfin si on peut appeler ça voler ! Il était sur le dos , une main secouant son visage et l'autre tenant son bâton . Il croisait les pieds et observa le ciel , tout en restant à la hauteur et à la vitesse de Crocmou .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chauuud ! Sab veut me tuer ou quoi !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il avait prévu la visite d'un esprit de l'hiver ! Et il a besoin de se sentir bien chez lui , non ?

Jack tourna la tête vers Harold , un sourire au coin

-hé ! Tu es censé me soutenir !

Harold secoua la tête , se concentrant sur la forêt .

-WOH LES GARCONS !

Jack se tourna, et regarda sous lui , et vit Merida secouer des bras . Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un regard complice et descendirent en piquet vers le sol . Crocmou se posa au sol , et Harold descendit , les yeux écarquillés . Jack se posa et observa les 3 adolescents

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Puis , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le traineau devant eux . En ruine . Détruit . Brûlé . Jack s'avança et regarda tout autour du traineau , la respiration forte . Il mit ses mains en porte voix, mettant son bâton sous son bras .

-NORD ! BUNNY ! FEE ! SAB !

Mais comme il se l'attendait , seul le silence se fit . Il se tourna vers ses amis , le regard remplis de rage et d'inquiétude

-Pitch .. fit-il la voix froide, si je le trouve , je le tue ! tu as compris ?! Je te tuerais ! s'écria t-il

Merida s'avança , essayant de le calmer

-Jack ! Dit-elle les mains devant elle

-Tais toi la rousse !

Jack donna un bon coup de pied dans le traineau, les yeux remplis de rage . Merida fronça les sourcils et s'approcha poings serré . Quand elle se trouva suffisamment près , elle leva la main et lui mit une bonne gifle , qui fit tourner la tête de l'esprit . Puis, elle prit ses épaules entre ses mains , et le secoua en avant et en arrière

-JACK FROST TU FERME TA GRANDE BOUCHE ET AIDE NOUS A RETROUVER LES GARDIENS AU MIEUX DE JOUER A L'ENFANT QUI PIQUE UNE CRISE ! MAINTENANT RESAISISA TOI ET FERMA LA !

Jack écarquilla les yeux et hocha rapidement la tête , fixant Merida . Celle ci lâcha ses épaules, le faisant faire un pas en arrière . Harold plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, évitant d'étouffer un rire. Merida fit un pas en arrière , et se retourna, marchant droit devant

-Je le tuerais ce mec , je vous le jure et puis pour qui il se prend celui là .. marmonna t-elle en marchant, dents serré

Jack garda les yeux rivés devant lui . Il tourna la tête vers Raiponce et Harold qui était quelque peu choqué par cet acte .

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allons y !

Harold fit un sourire et roula les yeux au ciel et s'avança , ainsi que Raiponce . Jack croisa les bras et jeta un oeil triste au traineau derrière lui . Il prit son bâton et donna un coup dans le vide, volant à 2 mètres du sol . Il arriva aux cotés de Merida et vint se poser à coté d'elle , une main derrière la nuque

-Euh .. Merida ..

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle la voix dure

-.. je venais m'excuser ..

Merida s'arrêta et croisa les bras .

-Toi ? T'excuser ? Dit-elle comme si elle était la plus surprise du monde

-Oui bon ok , je peux paraître un idiot en général , mais je te promais que je veux me faire pardonner . Il y a des émotions que je peux contrôler et qui me met hors de moi ..

Merida haussa un sourcil et soupira . Jack baissa les yeux, mais les releva , un sourire aux lèvres et la main tendu devant lui

-Allez, on fait la paix ? Mmmhh ?

Merida décroisa les bras et soupira , fixant Jack . Elle leva la tête, sentant qu'elle regrettera son geste . Elle tendis sa main et empoigna la main de Jack

-OK .

Ils se firent un sourire , avant que Merida ne frappa son épaule et reprenne la route . Harold se trouvait à coté de Raiponce et fit un sourire

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils finiraient par faire la paix

-C'est à croire que tu avais raison . J'aurai jurer le contraire quand elle l'a frapper

-Ouai, moi aussi

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et firent un léger rire, évitant d'éveiller la curiosité des adolescents devant eux . Crocmou roula les yeux au ciel et continua d'avancer aux cotés d'Harold .

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche à pied , la fatigue se fit sentir . Puis, ils arrivèrent dans une immense clairière. Quelques arbres se trouvaient là et il y avait une petite rivière qui longeait une grande montagne , dont s'écoulait en haut une grande cascade . Merida se laissa tomber au sol , s'étalant sur le sol

-Je n'en peut plus ..

-Moi non plus ! Fit Harold en s'effondrant

Jack soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel . Son regard se remplis d'une grande inquietude quand il vit le crépuscule se faire dans le ciel . Raiponce s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack

-Nous sommes fatigués Jack .. on les cherchera demain ..

Jack leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un léger rictus . Son coeur rata un batement quand il vit la lueur des rayons du soleil refléter dans ses yeux verts .

-D'accord .. dit-il

Raiponce fit un sourire et recula , se dirigeant vers la petite rivière . Jack fit un sourire , le coeur battant la chamade ..

…

Le soleil était coucher, faisant paraître le ciel etoilée accompagner de la lune . Un feu de camp était allumé au milieu et les quatres adolescents étaient autour , le sourire aux lèvres . Les cheveux de Raiponce étaient détachés , et sa longue chevelure faisait le tour des adolescents .

-Ok ok .. bon , Harold , action ou vérité ? Fit Jack

-Euh .. action ?

-tu n'aurai jamais dû , souffla Merida

-Euh .. Embrasse Merida sur la joue !

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les deux adolescents à l'unisson

-Allez ! Vous vous êtes dejà fait ça au milieu d'une foret enneigée vous pouvez le refaire !

-Oui mais là c'est pas la même chose ! Fit Harold

-Ok .. fit Merida

Harold tourna la tête vers Merida , avec un regard à la fois inquisiteur et surpris .

-Quoi ? Fit Harold

-Ba tu es obliger c'est une action et .. ça me dérange pas , avoua t-elle à contre coeur

Harold se mit à rougir , fixant la rousse . Ils jeta un regard à Raiponce et à Jack qui le fixait , attendant . Il se racla la gorge , n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il allait faire . Il s'avança vers Merida et la regarda . Il soupira et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue . Merida ferma les yeux, faisant sans le vouloir un sourire . Harold se sépara d'elle, et s'éloigna le plus loin qu'il pouvait , cachant son gêne . Puis, Jack frappa dans ses mains , détendant l'atmosphère .

-Allez ! Merida , à toi

Merida fit un sourire et se frotta les mains, cherchant la prochaine victime . Puis, une idée lui vint . Elle se posait une question et c'était le moment de d'en avoir la réponce .

-Raiponce ! Dit-elle

Celle-ci leva les yeux et fixa Merida, comprennant que c'est à elle de jouer

-Action ou vérité ? Fit Merida

-Mmmhh … vérité ! Fit-elle

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas couper tes cheveux ? Demanda Merida

Raiponce écarquilla les yeux et eut la bouche entre-ouverte . Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts et ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme une carpe .

-Je .. euh .. bégailla t-elle

Jack fronça les sourcils, comprennant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose .

-Bon je pense qu'on va arreter là

-Non Jack .. fit Raiponce

Jack lui lança un regard inquisiteur , mais celle-ci baissa les yeux et se tena l'avant-bras . Elle soupira et leva les yeux .

-.. je vous fais confiance .. dit-elle

Harold et Merida firent un sourire , fixant Raiponce . Elle soupira et prit une inspiration , levant les yeux vers ses amis

-J'ai des cheveux magiques .. dit-elle

Harold et Merida se regardèrent avant de dire à l'unisson :

-Quoi ?

Raiponce soupira avant de reprendre

-J'ai des cheveux magiques

Merida haussa un sourcil et regarda à la fois à Jack et à la fois à Raiponce . Elle fit un sourire mais celui-ci disparut devant le sérieux des adolescents .

-C'est sérieux ? Dit-elle

Raiponce soupira de nouveau , fermant les yeux . Merida et Harold se lancèrent un regard inquisiteur , avant de le reporter sur Jack , qui lui fixait Raiponce .

-Fleur aux pétales d'or, répand ta magie , inverse le temps , rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris

Soudain , les cheveux de Raiponce devinrent d'une couleur dorée puissante , partant de sa tête vers le bout de sa chevelure . Merida et Harold écarquillèrent les yeux, suivant le chemin dorée .

-Guéris les blessures, inverse le pluie , ce destin impure , rends moi ce qu'il m'a prit .. ce qu'il m'a .. prit ..

Puis, la magie qui s'était imprégnier de ses cheveux se disipa . Merida et Harold fixèrent l'adolescente , la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

-Elle est sérieuse , conclut Harold

Raiponce rouvrit les yeux , mais les baissa , s'enroulant de ses bras .

-Mes cheveux ont toujours étaient ainsi .. mère m'a dit que les gens ont tenté de les coupés quand j'étais bébé .. mais … une fois coupé , ils deviennent bruns et perdents leur pouvoir ..

Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et une mèche brune se fit voir . Elle soupira , et se tenant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds

-.. c'est un don précieux qu'il faut proteger .. c'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais sortie de ma tour, c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai rien dit .. c'est pour ça que je ne les ai jamais coupé , ajouta t-elle pour répondre à la question de Merida

Merida fit un sourire rassurant, ainsi que Harold et Jack .

-Mais il ne font pas que s'illuminer ..

tout à coup , leurs sourires s'estompèrent laissant paraître un regard inquisiteur

-.. ils ont le pouvoir de guerrir les blessures et de faire rajeunir .. ajouta Raiponce

-C'est comme ça que Gothel rajeuni ? Demanda Jack

Raiponce se contenta d'hocher la tête , se tenant l'avant-bras.

-.. vous .. vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Demanda Raiponce les yeux ambuées

Jack fit un sourire et s'approcha de Raiponce, mit un bras autour de son cou et l'a serrant dans ses bras comme pour la rassurer . Harold et Merida se levèrent et vint se joindre à ce calin groupé . Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant qu'ils se séparent, tout en restant à maximum 1 mètre l'un de des autres . Puis , Harold fronça les sourcils et se tena le menton

-Alors .. non .. tu n'es pas une sorcière ..

-Quoi ? Firent les 3 adolescents

Harold leva le regard vers eux , essayant de leur donne une justification

-Je veux dire .. si il n'y a seulement les cheveux de Raiponce qui ai des pouvoirs , alors elle ne peut pas être une sorcière ! Et puis, les sorcières ont pas se genre de pouvoirs , sinon pourquoi Gothel aurait t-elle utiliser ses cheveux ?

Raiponce fit un léger sourire . Elle était soulagé qu'elle nétait pas de cette nature .. mais alors .. pourquoi ..

-Alors pourquoi ses cheveux sont .. magiques ? Demanda Jack

-Je ne sais pas .., fit Harold, ..mais nous finirons par trouver , dit-il d'une voix rassurante

Raiponce lui fit un sourire , ainsi qu'a ses deux autres amis .

-Merci .. être sorti de ma tour et .. avoir fait votre connaisance .. est la meilleur chose que j'ai fait de ma vie

Ils se sourièrent , s'observant l'un après l'autre . Puis , Jack mit sa main sur son coeur , et leva la tête , un sourire aux lèvres

-Moi, Jack Frost , je promets de un , retrouver les gardiens, de deux , trouver pourquoi les cheveux de Raiponce et de trois , vaincre ce crétin de Pitch et ses alliés ! Et pour cela , je promets de ne pas me séparer de vous , tant qu'on n'aura pas fait tout .. ça !

Raiponce fit un sourire avant de hocher la tête

-Moi aussi

-Moi également , fit Harold

Les regards se tournèrent vers Merida qui elle hochait la tête

-Je suis avec vous les gars

Jack enleva sa main de son coeur et la mit au milieu du vide qui séparait les 4 adolescents

-Au big four !

-Au quoi ? Fit Merida

-Quoi ? Faut bien qu'on se trouve un nom ! Non ?

-Je trouve que ça sonne bien , fit Harold en haussant les épaules

Merida roula les yeux au ciel , un sourire au coin .

-Au big four , fit Raiponce mettant à son tour sa main par dessus celle de Jack

-Au big four , fit Harold

-Bon ok , ce nom est peut être pas le meilleur qui puisse exister mais .. j'suis pour tout de même !

Les quatres mains se réunirent au milieu et les big four s'échangèrent un sourire avant de lever leurs main en l'air

- THE BIG FOUR !


	14. Chapter 14 : Quand la réalité refait

Chapitre 14 : Quand la réalité refait surface

Le soleil se leva , illuminant l'île et l'eau turquoise . Des dauphins de sable d'or bondirent hors de l'eau et des raies manta volèrent par dessus l'île , faisant tomber des grains de sable d'or vers le sol . L'eau de la cascade résonnait et les oiseaux gazouillaient . Jack avait la capuche de sweat-shirt , rabattu sur sa tête , les mains derrière la nuque , dormant tranquillement . Raiponce était enroulé dans ses cheveux , faisant penser à une couverture doré . Harold dormait à coté de son meilleur ami , les bras posé sur la tête de Crocmou , ainsi que sa tête , faisant penser à un câlin . Et Merida était recroquevillé sur elle-même, la tête appuyer sur un rocher . Le silence régnait, et l'atmosphère était matinale .

Puis, Crocmou rouvrit ses yeux , et se leva , baillant , faisant tomber sur le sol Harold . Il ouvrit ses yeux et se massa le crâne , grognant dans son dos . Il se leva , et s'étira . Il fit un sourire et se tourna vers son dragon

-Ok , Ok j'ai compris … On va volé, et on revient vite , ils vont pas tardé à se lever et nous avons des recherches à faire, chuchota t-il

Crocmou hocha la tête, et se tourna, partant vers les buissons . Harold fit un sourire et grimpa sur son dos . La furie nocturne ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola dans le ciel, laissant un souffle de vent derrière eux .

Après une dizaine de minutes , Jack se réveilla . Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux . Il fit un sourire, observant les lieux . Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui , il aurait déjà changer cet endroit paradisiaque à un endroit enneigée . Il chassa ses pensées sournoises et s'enroula de ses bras , pensant aux gardiens . Il s'en voulait . Il s'en veut de .. de ne pas les avoir retrouvées ou .. je ne sais pas .. il s'en voulait alors qu'il n'a pas fait quelque chose qui aurait causé leur disparition .. Il secoua la tête, évitant de pensé à cela . Il tourna la tête et fit un sourire , fixant Raiponce . Elle ressemblait à un ange quand elle dormait .

Il s'avança vers elle, et se mit à genoux, face à elle, penchant la tête sur le coté . Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ce moment . Mais pourquoi au juste ? Pendant un instant, il rentra dans une intense réflexion . Il fit un sourire, le cœur battant la chamade . Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Raiponce , et s'approcha . Il vint poser ses lèvres sur la joue rose et chaude de la jeune fille . Son cœur se stoppa et sa respiration se coupa . Il se sépara d'elle, les rouges devenues rouges . Il fit un sourire , et se releva . Il tourna la tête , mais ne vit pas Harold . Ni son dragon . Pas de dragon et égal à Harold-est-parti-le-faire-voler-pour-au-moins-une- heure . Puis, il entendit du bruit . Il se tourna vivement , bâton en mains . Il s'élança dans les airs et atterrit dans une partie de la forêt . Il tourna la tête dans tout les cotés . Il fronça les sourcils , serrant les dents

-Qui est là ? Demanda t-il

-Bien le bonjour Frost

Jack tourna la tête, et vit Pitch sortir de l'obscurité . Jack serra les dents et pointa son bâton vers le croque mitaine, l'empoignant à deux mains .

-Où sont-ils ? où sont les gardiens sale ordure !?

Pitch fit un sourire las , mains dans le dos . Il s'avança par petits pas , fixant l'esprit de l'hiver

- Quelque part . Crois moi . Je ne les laisserai pas partir tant que la Mort Rouge ne sera pas réveiller .

Jack fronça les sourcils, resserrant son emprise sur son bâton , qui se veina d'une couleur bleu clair vif .

-Tu es seule Jack Frost . Tu ne peux plus rien .

-Non ! Tu te trompes ! Je ne suis pas seule ! Tu verras ! Les Big Four te vaincra ! Toi et tes .. amis !

-Jack Jack Jack … tu es si naïve …

Pitch s'avança et tourna autour de Jack , comme un prédateur tournant autour de sa proie .

-Tu sembles oublier un _léger_ détail ..

-Ah oui et le lequel ?

-Tu es immortel et eux non .

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il écarquilla les yeux, laissant tomber ses épaules

-Ils ne sont rien .. Harold sans son dragon , n'est RIEN . Raiponce , sans sa chevelure , n'est RIEN . Merida sans sa liberté , n'est RIEN . Vous êtes tous autant pathétique les uns que les autres ..

Jack baissa son bâton et ferma les yeux . Pitch fit un sourire victorieux , s'arrêtant à sa droite

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est .. de la peur ? Fit-il , Mais oui .. tu as peur .. peur de perdre tes amis .. peur qu'ils risquent leurs vies par TA faute .. peur de perdre les gardiens .. peur .. de perdre Raiponce ..

Pitch fit un sourire las , et pencha la tête sur le côté .

-Raiponce ? Pourquoi elle en particulier ? .. non .. tu .. n'est pas sérieux ?

Jack leva les yeux vers lui , le regard inquisiteur . Pitch se remit à tourner autour de Jack , mains dans le dos

-Tu es tombé amoureux de Raiponce ? Je n'y crois pas .. pauvre Jack .. elle est mortel et tu ne sais quelle passé elle renferme, qui elle est réelement ..

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais la referma . Il est amoureux .. et de Raiponce en prime .. une mortel .. une .. une quoi au juste ? Quelle passé ? Mais il n'eut le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions que Pitch continua son discours

-Tu ne pourras jamais être avec elle , jamais tu entends ? Tu l'a perdra , comme tu perdras tes petits amis .. tout ce qui se passe est de TA faute ..

Jack grinça les dents et serra son emprise autour de son bâton ..

-Tout est de TA faute .. répéta t-il

Jack fronça les sourcils et se tourna brutalement, donnant un coup de bâton , mais Pitch disparut dans l'obscurité . Pitch réapparut dérrière lui , sa faux géante en main . Jack se retourna aussitôt, envoyant un éclair de glace sur le maitre des cauchemars. Celui-ci pût l'intercepter grâce à sa faux

-Tu as tort ! S'écria Jack , Tu veras, nous te vaincrons !

Il lança une autre attaque, mais Pitch disparut de nouveau . Jack tourna la tête dans tout les sens , le cherchant . Pitch apparut derrière lui , sans que l'esprit de l'hiver ne le remarque . Pitch leva un bras , et saisit la gorge de Jack le plaquant contre lui . Sur le coup , Jack lâcha son bâton , se débatant . Il mit ses mains sur le bras de Pitch, mais ne put se libérer . Pitch avança sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

-Notre plan est en cours Jack .. vous ne réussirez pas à nous battre .. toi et les Big Four comme tu les appelle, finirez comme pâté pour chien .. Quand la Mort Rouge sera réveillé , les vies de tes amis cesseront et tout ne sera que néant …

Soudain, Jack tomba en arrière , quand Pitch disparut . Jack était allongé par terre, les yeux fermement fermé . Puis, il passa une main sur son visage . Et il sentit quelque chose .. de l'eau .. salé .. des larmes .. oui .. il pleurait . Il resta allongé et il éclata un sanglot , puis un torrent de larmes l'emmergea, se recroquevillant sur lui même …

…

Merida ouvrit ses yeux et se mit à bailler . Elle frotta ses yeux et son nez trimoussa . Elle enleva sa capuche, laissant paraître ses cheveux rebelles et se tourna . Elle vit Raiponce , cuisant des poisons sur le feu de camp . Merida se leva , et vint se mettre à coté de Raiponce

-Salut

-Bonjour , bien dormi ?

-Euh .. ouai .. euh .. où t'a trouvé ça ? Dit-elle en désignant les poissons sur le feu

-Oh , il y en avait toute une corbeille sur le coté

-Raiponce, s'était le repas de Crocmou

-Oh , j'espère qu'il les aime grillé

Merida roula ses yeux au ciel et se rapprocha du feu . Raiponce fit un sourire , faisant tourné la brochette sur le feu

-Alors .. Vous êtes proche avec Harold ?

-Quoi ? Fit Merida

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Sincèrement

-Ba il est sympa

-Et ?

Merida haussa un sourcil et comprit . Elle se vengeait . Elle se vengeait de ses questions d'hier à propos de Jack . Maintenant, c'est à elle de répondre . Mais sur Harold cette fois .

-Y'a rien d'autre à rajouter

-Allez, je vois bien que tu en pinces pour lui

Merida s'enerva soudainement et se leva

-Ecoutes, Harold n'est rien . Ok ? C'est rien de plus qu'une connaisance ! Quand on aura vaincu Pitch et cie , je rentrerai chez moi et basta ! Harold n'est rien d'autre qu'un idiot ! Il n'est RIEN pour moi !

Raiponce , recula quelque peu , fixant Merida , avec les gros yeux . Raiponce baissa la tête et serra ses jambes contre sa poitrine, au bord du feu . Merida dessera les poings et soupira . Elle s'abaissa et prit après un long moment la parole

-Je suis désolé .. je n'aurai pas dû m'enerver ..

Raiponce tourna la tête vers elle et fit d'une voix cassé :

-Pourquoi tu n'accepte pas le fait que tu l'apprecie ?

Merida baissa les yeux et ferma les yeux

-Parce que je vais me marier .. dit-elle

Raiponce ouvrit les yeux et s'approcha d'elle

-Quoi ? Fit-elle

…

-C'était super ! Tu as assuré mon vieux !

Crocmou fit un sourire, avançant aux cotés d'Harold . Ils se sont posé a quelques mètres , voulant se dégourdir les jambes . Harold fit un sourire , et s'approcha du camp

-Alors .. vous êtes proches avec Harold ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harold se stoppa et se mit derrière un arbre , écoutant la conversation . S'il il intervenait , elles cesserait de parler sur lui et c'est le moment de savoir ce que pense Merida de lui .

-Ba il est sympa

-Et ?

-Y'a rien d'autre à ajouter

-Allez, je vois bien que tu en pinces pour lui !

Harold fit un sourire, le coeur battant la chamade . Mais il s'estompa bien rapidement ..

-Ecoute, Harold n'est rien, Ok ?! C'est rien de plus qu'une connaisance ! Quand on aura vaincu Pitch et cie , je rentrerai chez moi et basta ! Harold n'est rien d'autre qu'un idiot ! Il n'est RIEN pour moi !

Pendant un instant, Harold se sentit mal . Très mal . Comme si on l'avait poignardé en plein coeur . Comme si on s'amusait à le tordre dans tout les sens . Harold baissa la tête, sa respiration se faisant forte . Il fronça les sourcils , le coeur serré et les yeux ambuées . Il leva la tête , les yeux tellements brillants par les larmes qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer sa pupille . Il se mit soudainement à courir droit devant , écartant tous les buissons sur son passage . Puis, il arriva dans une grande clairière à peine illuminer par les rayons du soleil qui sont cachés par les arbres et s'effondra à genoux . Il aurait voulut crier , hurler sa haine à s'en déchirrer les poumons , mais il ne voulait pas , il n'en était pas capable .

Pourquoi il se sentait si mal , si dépasser ? Les paroles de Merida l'ont touché en plein coeur et pas du bon sens . Depuis le début, il ressentait .. quelque chose pour cette rousse . Depuis le premier regard si il s'en souvient bien . Il baissa la tête , poings serrés sur ses cuisses . Il se mit à trembler de partout , au point qu'on pouvait voir ses poing deriver vers la droite ou vers la gauche . Puis , il sentit quelque chose tomber sur ses poings . De l'eau . Il passa une main sur sa joue , et plusieurs gouttes d'eaux roulaient dessus . Des larmes . Puis , venant de réaliser qu'il pleurait , il ferma les yeux et éclata plusieurs sanglots pour finalement pleurer les larmes de son corps . Crocmou arriva derrière lui , les yeux plissés mais les pupilles dilatés . Il se mit à coté du brun et baissa les oreilles . Il ouvrit une de ses ailes et la mit à coté d'Harold . Celui-ci , se pencha soudainement vers lui , et le serra dans ses bras, les larmes continuant de couler . Crocmou ressera son aile contre le jeune viking, comme … comme le serrant dans ses bras également .


	15. Chapter 15 : Dreams Castle

Eya Silvers : C'est vrai que Merida aurait pu se taire .. mais je l'ai fait parler :D j'aiiiiime foutre la merde ! et oui ! faut pas oublier le fait que ce ne sont pas des immortels ! le truc qui casse le petit rêve des big four .. je suis sadique . Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

Dark-Alex-Demon1 : nooooon boude pas ! ok , je boude aussi ! *te tourne le dos* .. .. .. .. .. .. bon ok c'est bon , je te boude plus ! record de boudage le plus court du monde , youhou ! je sais , je suis vraiment méchante .. faire souffrir Harold et Jack ma pincer le coeur .. mais comme je suis trèèèès méchante , je les ai fait pleurer ! :D la méchante que je suis .. je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Amazone98 : Merida est trop méchante hein ! pourquoi tout le monde dit ça .. tant pis ! :D et puis , c'est la faute de raiponce ! *la montre du doigt* et oui , je suis une poucave ! ;P . THE BIG FOUR POWER ! j'aiiiiiime ce nom là ! ** . Alors , je ne sais pas uand exactement l'histoire se finit , mais elle ne vas pas tarder au bout de encore ... allez , minimum 6 chapitres . Après , tu vera comment les big four vont s'en sortir face à une tel menace et face à leur mortalité ! allez , merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 : Dreams Castle

-Et tu t'es enfui ?

Merida était assise en tailleur face à Raiponce et avait la tête baissé , lui racontant ce qu'était cette histoire de « mariage » . Merida avait refait brèvement la tresse de la blonde , évitant qu'elle se reprenne une racine et qu'elle se remet à paniquer pour la suite .. Raiponce soupira , la fixant du regard .

-Et ce n'est que là que j'ai rencontrer Nord .. fit Merida la voix enroué

Raiponce hocha la tête , baissant les yeux vers le sol . Puis, elle leva son regard vers la rousse, le regard inquisiteur , penchant la tête sur le coté

-Alors .. qu'est-ce que tu en penses d'Harold ? … en vrai .. ?

Merida leva les yeux vers Raiponce , les yeux brillants . Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'osant parler . Raiponce prit les mains de Merida dans les siennes , lui faisant un sourire rassurant . Merida soupira , obliger d'affronter son regard suppliant

-Je .. je l'apprécie ..

Elle s'arrêta , baissant les yeux . Raiponce garda le regard fixer sur elle , yeux plissés .

-Enfin .. il m'a sauvé la vie … plusieurs fois .. et .. je sais pas .. je ressens .. quelque chose ..

Raiponce fit un léger sourire , penchant la tête sur le coté . Elle resserra son emprise autour de ses mains , les yeux lumineux

-Je comprends .. je crois savoir ce que c'est …

Merida leva les yeux vers elle , le regard inquisiteur

-C'est-à-dire ?

Raiponce baissa les yeux, les joues devenues rouges

-Et bien .. ce matin .. j'ai senti Jack se lever et .. il s'est approché et .. j'ai senti ses lèvres gelé sur ma joue ..

Merida garda le regard pointé sur elle , ne comprenant pas bien où elle voulait en venir . Raiponce se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à lui dire ..

-Je … l'aime bien .. assez pour que … je ressente mon cœur battre .. pour lui ..

-Tu veux dire que tu … murmura Merida

Raiponce leva les yeux vers elle , un léger sourire au coin . Merida fit un sourire , les yeux grands ouverts

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Même si c'est un grand idiot .. ajouta t-elle au coin

Raiponce roula les yeux au ciel , et éclata un léger rire . Merida se stoppa , le regard plus qu'inquisiteur

-Attends là .. qu'est-ce que tu insinues par rapport à moi et à Harold ?

Raiponce fit un sourire et haussa les épaules

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ..

Merida soupira et secoua la tête . Elle se pencha vers elle , comme pour lui avouer un secret .

-J'aime beaucoup cette hypothèse ..

Raiponce fit un sourire et elle se mirent à rire à l'unisson . Alors qu'elles rigolaient comme deux folles , elle virent Jack arriver par les bois , yeux rouges . Les deux filles se regardèrent et se relevèrent , yeux plissés .

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Raiponce

-Ouais ouais ça va , fit Jack la voix froide

Raiponce baissa les yeux , devant la voix coupée de l'esprit de l'hiver . Celui-ci fit un pas en avant , observant les lieux . Il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière , sans pour autant voir les deux adolescentes derrière lui

-Retrouvons le château

-Quoi ? Firent les adolescentes à l'unisson

-Il y a un château ici . Je l'ai bien remarquer sur le traineau . On doit le trouver . Il y a surement des cartes , des armes ou même des boules à neiges à Nord pour nous aider .

Merida hocha la tête , bras croisées . Raiponce hocha également la tête mais plus lentement . Il avait la voix froide et dure . Elle n'aimait pas ça . Du tout . Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Alors que ce matin il était en pleine forme .. enfin , assez pour qu'il l'embrasse . Raiponce leva les yeux et croisa son regard . Jack le détourna aussitôt , sourcils fronçés . Le sourire quotidien de la jeune fille , toujours émerveiller par tout ce qu'elle voit , s'effaça . Puis , on entendit du bruit dans les buissons . Les 3 adolescents se retournèrent , armes en main . La poelle à frire , le bâton gêle-tout et l'arc . Ils soupirèrent et baissèrent leurs armes , ne voyant rien de plus qu'Harold et Crocmou . Merida fit un léger sourire et s'avança , les mains sur les hanches

-Où tu étais passé ? Demanda t-elle

-C'est pas tes affaires , dit-il la voix froide

Merida , laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps , et fronça légèrement les sourcils . Harold avait les sourcils fronçés , et les poings serré . Il détourna le regard et se dirigea vers Jack

-J'ai entendu .. trouvons ce château .

Jack fit un léger sourire et se dirigea vers la forêt suivie du jeune viking . Raiponce et Merida se regardèrent , le regard inquisiteur

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ? Fit Merida

Raiponce haussa les épaules, yeux baissés . Alors , qu'elles allaient avancés, Jack donna un coup de son bâton dans le vide et décolla aussitôt dans le ciel . Il s'en vola le plus haut possible, tournant sur lui même . Il se stoppa en haute altitude , et tourna en rond . Il stoppa , quand il vit un énorme château couleur or à quelques kilomètres des adolescents . Il mit une main à coté de sa bouche , essayant de faire un porte voix , comme son autre main tenait fermement son bâton

-Par là !

Plus loin :

On vit Jack parler froidement à ses amies , ainsi qu'Harold . Gothel fit un sourire , passa sa main par dessus l'eau d'un petit lac , troublant l'image qui s'y était formé . Elle fit un sourire , la tête haute et se releva et se tourna vers Pitch et Mordu .

-Le plan marche à la perfection , commença t-elle , les sentiments se retournent contre eux , et bientôt les « big four » ne seront qu'un vague souvenir ..

Ils se firent un sourire , le regard victorieux .Pitch sortit une boule à neige , la fixant de ses yeux jaunes .

-Et vous aussi mes cher amis ..

On put voir dans la boule à neige , 4 personnes . L'un était grand et avait une barbe blanche , un autre faisait un peu près la même taille , couvert de poiles et avait des oreilles disproportionnés, le 3ème était petit , rond et entierement jaune et la dernière était une magnifique créature volante , aux plumes colorés . Les gardiens . Nord . Bunny . Sab . Fée . Condamnés dans une boule à neige . Quand ils virent l'affreuse tête du croque mitaine , les gardiens fronçèrent les sourcils, se faisant tout petits .. même si ils l'étaient déjà . Pitch se mit à faire un léger rire , faisant disparaître la boule à neige dans la paume de sa main . Il fit un pas en avant , les mains dans le dos

-Mais cela ne va pas suffire .. dit-il

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Protesta Mordu la voix grave

-Je propose qu'on aille plus loin .. fit Pitch , un regard machiavélique collé sur son visage

-C'est-à-dire ? Fit Gothel

Pitch fit un sourire , et enleva une main de son dos , et y fit voir , une cartouche doré avec sur le devant le portrait d'une petite fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux d'or . Gothel fronça soudainement les sourcils , poings ferme .

-Où tu a eu ça ?

-Disons que je les ais gardés précieusement avec moi quand les gardiens m'ont vaincus ..

-Qu'est-ce que tu es censé faire avec ça ? s'énerva Gothel

-Woh .. on se calme ma beauté .. , le rassura t-il , J'ai l'attention de le lui donné

-QUOI ? hors de question ! hurla t-elle poings serré

-Je peux savoir ce qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Mordu

Pitch tourna la tête vers l'ours et fit un léger sourire , tendis que Gothel bouillonnait de l'intérieur

-ça , c'est des souvenirs mon cher .. ceux de Raiponce ..

-Et pourquoi tu veux les lui donner ? Fit Mordu ne comprenant absolument rien de ses intentions

-Vois-tu … Raiponce à des origines dont elle ignore l'existence … si elle les découvres, Jack n'aura plus aucune chance d'espéré être avec elle .. il sera comment dire .. brisé . Ses pouvoirs seront en dessous de leur puissance ..

-Et pour les deux autres ?

-Si j'ai bien vu, ce cher Harold se sent au plus bas de sa forme .. ce qui risque d'endommagéé le moral de Merida .. enfaite , elle à réussi à se faire du mal elle même .. je l'aime bien cette petite

-Pas moi ! Fit Mordu

- Nous savons tous que Jack est le puissant des quatres et que les 3 autres sont les plus faciles à berner .. Et puis Gothel ..

Pitch s'avança vers la sorcière , et remit une mèche de ses cheveux ébène derrière son oreille , un sourire charmeur au coin

-Tu n'auras plus besoin d'elle désormais .. tu as une larme de soleil à ta disposition .. plus de brosse .. plus de fille qui te casse les pieds .. et plus besoin de fuir le monde …

Gothel garda les sourcils fronçés , mais ne put résister au « charme » du croque mitaine . Elle hocha lentement la tête , laissant tout de même un doute dans son esprit . Pitch fit un sourire et se sépara d'elle , se mettant en face de ses deux alliés

-Après cela , nous pourrons procéder au plan . Le vrai . La Mort Rouge .

Gothel et Mordu s'échangèrent un regard complice et ils se mirent à rire diaboliquement tous les trois à l'unisson , faisant résonner leurs voix dans la forêt .

Dreams Castle :

Les quatre adolescents écarquillèrent leurs yeux et leurs bouches se firent grandes ouvertes devant la splendeur du Château de Sab . Il devait faire une bonne .. trentaine de mètres minimum , les tours pointus en or faisait la splendeur du lieu , une grande porte en bois se trouvaient devant eux , et ont put voir quelques rêves traversés les murs de la demeure . On put voir quelques nuances de couleurs vers les quelques fenêtres et vers le sommet du château . On put voir écrit en italique par dessus la porte « _Dreams Castle_ » . Raiponce croisa les bras , hochant la tête .

-Même ma tour n'est pas aussi grande ..

-Et ba dis donc .. fit Harold

-Ouai .. , rajouta Merida , jetant un regard vers Harold

Harold fronça les sourcils , entendant la voix de l'écossaise, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que son cœur ne se mit à battre de plus belle … Jack fit un pas en avant , s'approchant de la porte en bois massif . Il l'effleura avec ses doigts et celle-ci s'ouvrit en deux . Surement parce que c'est un gardien . Il fit un sourire et fit un signe de la tête à ses amis . Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête et suivirent l'esprit de l'hiver . Quand ils entrèrent , la porte se referma derrière eux , laissant paraître l'intérieur . Ils se

trouvèrent dans un long couloir magnifiquement bien décoré , avec des tableaux représentant Sab , des cadres en or , quelques fresques qui se dessinaient toutes seules au fur et à mesure que les adolescents avançaient et plusieurs raies manta , poissons , oiseaux et même des dauphins en sable d'or volaient par dessus les big four , suivant le couloir .

Raiponce éclata un rire , un dauphin tournant autour d'elle . Jack fit un sourire , fixant l'adolescente les yeux plissés et le cœur battant . Raiponce croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire . Celui-ci ne put résister plus longtemps et le lui rendit . Raiponce soupira . Elle avait cru pendant une seconde qu'il lui en voulait ou quelque chose comme ça ..Ils continuèrent d'avancer , tout en suivant les rêves et arrivèrent dans une immense salle . Immense n'était pas vraiment le mot . Beaucoup plus grande que la salle du globe au palais des glaces... bref, c'est une grande salle ! Raiponce se mit à sautiller comme une folle et se mit à courir vers une grande table à droite , où se trouvaient tout un buffet de roi . Harold et Merida firent un sourire et se mirent à courir vers Raiponce , ainsi que Crocmou . Jack haussa un sourcil .

-ça fait 2 jours que je n'ai pas mangé ! qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué ! S'écria Merida en tournant la tête vers des gâteaux et toutes sortes de patisseries

Ahhhhhh oui , ce sont des mortels et ils ont besoin de manger .. , pensa Jack . En pensant cela , Jack ferma les yeux soupirant . Il se sentait comme l'intrus . Le seul immortel , le seul qui ne pourra pas les accompagnés durant leurs vies .. temporaire .. même dans celle de Raiponce .. il aurait tellement voulu .. être mortel .. ou qu'elle même soit immortel et les autres aussi ! Raiponce dévora tout le stock de pommes, Merida les choux à la crème , Crocmou les quelques poissons qui s'y trouvaient et Harold .. tout ce qu'il trouvaient sur son passage . Jack secoua la tête , redescendant sur terre, et se dirigea vers une porte qui se trouvait à sa droite .

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis , mais ils étaient tous occupé à se remplir le ventre . Seul Crocmou le vit et il se dirigea vers l'esprit de l'hiver . Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et il ouvrit la porte . Elle donnait sur un magnifique jardin , plus que splendide . Il y avait un jardin japonais à gauche , un parterre de fleurs de toutes beauté à droite, le gazon était d'un vert émeraude et il y avait à quelques mètres devant , un labyrinthe . Jack adoré faire ce jeu . Il y joué souvent avec sa sœur il y a 300 ans de cela .. Il fit un pas en avant , les yeux remplis d'émerveillements . Il put même voir des insectes et quelques petits mammifères en sable d'or . Il fit un pas en avant , suivie de la furie nocturne. Il s'agenouilla , et effleura du bouts des doigts , quelques pétales de roses rouges .

-Woh …

Jack se retourna, et vit Harold , Raiponce et Merida observer les yeux grands ouverts le lieu . Raiponce fit un sourire et se dirigea vers un buisson couvert de petits fruits mauve . Elle en cueilli un et l'apporta à sa bouche . Mais quand elle alla la manger , Merida s'interposa frappa la main de la jeune fille , la faisant lâcher la baie .

- Ne touche pas à ça ! C'est du poison !

Raiponce observa la baie avec méfiance . Qu'est-ce que des buissons remplis de baie empoissoné ferai dans le château de Sab ? Surement une sorte de mini protection . Harold secoua la tête , sortant de sa trance , et s'avança vers le gardien

- On a trouvé plusieurs boules à neige , je me suis trouvé un poignard , puisque je n'ai rien d'autre .. , ajouta t-il au coin , mais aucune trace des gardiens .. Je suis désolé ..

Harold posa une main sur son épaule , essayant de le rassurer . Jack ferma les yeux et baissa la tête . Pitch va le regretter .. se dit-il . Alors que aucun bruit ne se fit , ils entendirent soudainement une brindille craquer . Ils se retournèrent , mais ne virent rien . Soudain , Mordu apparut juste derrière les big four sans qu'ils n'en rendent compte , et prit le bâton de Jack avec ses dents, manquant s'arracher la main de l'esprit . Jack se retourna soudainement , mais Mordu rugissa et donna un coup de patte violent, projetant Jack sur le côté . Mordu rugissa de nouveau , et se mit à courir vers l'entrée du labyrinthe . Crocmou rugissa, les pupilles fines et se mit à courir après l'ours , entrant dans le labyrinthe

-Crocmou ! s'écria Harold

Harold se mit à courir après le dragon , entrant également . Merida se pencha vers Raiponce, qui se penchait vers Jack et fit un sourire agacer

-Je vais le cherché

Raiponce hocha la tête, et Merida partit . Jack était au sol et se mit assis , se tenant la tête

-C'est bon tout va bien .. la rassura t-il

Raiponce fit un sourire , plongeant dans les yeux bleus de Jack . Celui-ci fit de même , essayant temps bien que mal de résister .. Jack tendis une main , et remit une mèche de cheveux de Raiponce derrière son oreille . Il garda sa main glacée dans son cou , la fixant du regard . Puis, alors que le silence régnait , Jack s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille , et celle-ci fit de même fermant les yeux . Alors que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, on entendit un rire sadique , venirent de nul part , faisant séparer les deux adolescents. Ils se relevèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, poings serrés . Raiponce avait sa poelle à frire en main , mais Jack n'avait pas son bâton .. Puis, sortit des tenèbres, Pitch . Jack serra les poings à sa vue , le foudroyant du regard .

-Quelle plaisir de te revoir Jack .. et bien le bonjour Raiponce ..

Raiponce fronça les sourcils, resserant son emprise autour de sa poelle à frire . Jack s'approcha , brandissant le poing , mais Pitch l'attaqua avec ses cauchemars , le plaquant contre un mur . Jack tomba à terre, les poings attaqué au mur par de la magie noir . Il se débata , mais cela ne servit à rien . Raiponce se trouva nez à nez avec Pitch , le coeur battant . Pitch fit un sourire , tournant autour de la blonde .

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur ma chere ..

-Je .. je n'ai pas peur de toi !

Pitch secoua la tête , continuant de tourner autour d'elle , comme un félin autour de sa proie . Raiponce tourna la tête de tous les cotés , gardant le regard sur lui .

-je ne te ferai rien .. je suis juste venu te donner ça ..

Il s'arrêta devant Raiponce , lui tendant la cartouche dorée . Raiponce abaissa sa poelle , fixant l'objet dans ses mains . Jack fronça les sourcils , ne comprenant pas quelles sont les intentions de Pitch . Surement des mauvaises . Raiponce soupira et tendis la main , mais la ramena vers elle , se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Elle soupira , jetant un coup d'oeil à Jack . Elle aurait voulu se défendre contre lui , mais elle ne le put . Qu'était cette boite ? Pourquoi le la lui donne t-il ? Est-ce un piège ? Elle ne le savait .. Elle prit une inspiration et prit la cartouche , l'examinant . Pitch fit un sourire victorieux , la tête haute . Il tourna la tête vers Jack , et fit apparaître son bâton sa main

-ça ne tiendrait qu'a moi , je te le briserai encore et encore rien que pour te voir souffrir .. mais comme je suis très gentil , je vais te le rendre .. Mordu dit qu'il est un peu trop froid à son goût ..

Il lança le bâton , le faisant rouler jusqu'aux pieds de l'adolescent , qui lui , serrait les dents . Puis , Pitch disparut dans les tenèbres, faisant résonner son rire démoniaque . Jack fut libérer , et prit son batôn à deux mains . Mais au moment où il allait se relever , un cauchemar l'éffleura , fonçant sur Raiponce

-Attention ! s'écria t-il

Raiponce ouvrit grands les yeux , et le cauchemar , la bouscula, la faisant lâcher la cartouche . Alors que le cauchemar disparut , la cartouche se brisa au sol . Soudainement , une lumière rayonnante sortie de la cartouche brisé en morceaux , faisant défiler les souvenirs un par un . Raiponce eut la bouche grande ouverte, ainsi que Jack . Quand il avait vu ses souvenirs, il avait simplement éffleuré la cartouche . Mais celle-ci est brisé , les révélants sous tout les regards . Mais ni Jack , ni Raiponce ne savaient qu'elle découverte ils allaient faire …


	16. Chapter 16 : La vérité blesse , les ()

Chapitre 16 : La vérité blesse, Les mensonges broient votre coeur

-Crocmou ?!

Harold tourna dans tout les sens , cherchant son dragon . Les chemins du labyrinthe étaient d'une certaine longueur , et la brume se leva , ne faisant qu'inquiéter Harold . Il se trouva face à un carrefour . Il tourna la tête , mettant ses mains en porte voix

-Crocmou !

Il entendit soudainement un rugissement . Harold se tourna , et courut droit devant lui . Il tourna à droite , puis à gauche , ne sachant où il allait . Il ne savait même pas quelles chemins il avait empruntés . Il s'arrêta soudainement , face à un cul de sac . Il grogna et se retourna , fonçant devant lui . La brume monta de plus en plus , brouillant la vision du viking . Il mit une main en visière , les yeux plissés , mais au même moment , il trébucha , se prenant une racine d'arbre ressortie de terre . Il se retrouver étaler au sol , les bras en avant , enfoui sous le brouillard . Il releva la tête , entendant un rugissement . Mais pas celui de Crocmou . La brume se dissipa et il vit à plusieurs mètres de lui , la forme imposante de Mordu .

- Oh oh

Puis , Mordu poussa un autre rugissement déchirant . Harold se leva et se mit à courir comme un fou au sens inverse , poussant un long cri en continue , tendis que l'ours se mit à bondir vers lui , rugissant de plus belle .

Quelques instants plus tôt , plus loin :

- Harold ?

Merida marcha tranquillement , tournant la tête dans toutes les directions possibles . Elle frappa le sol du pied , soupirant et levant les bras au ciel

-Il a fallu que je m'embarque là dedans !

Elle se trouva face à un nombre indéterminé de chemins , lui faisant tourner la tête. Elle poussa un cri de désespoir , passant une main dans ses cheveux rebelle

-C'est bon ! C'est confirmer ! Je suis complètement paumé !

Alors qu'elle leva les bras au ciel , elle entendit du bruit . Elle se tourna soudainement , son arc en main . Elle détendis la corde et fit un sourire , voyant Crocmou s'avançer vers elle . Elle courut vers lui , prenant sa tête à deux mains

-Te voilà toi !

Elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils , le regard à la fois inquisiteur et à la fois inquiet .

-Où est Mordu ?

Crocmou secoua la tête . Merida enleva ses mains de la tête du dragon , les yeux grands ouverts

-Et Harold ?

Soudain , on entendit un rugissement déchirrant , se mêlant à un cri d'épouvante . Merida tourna la tête , mais elle ne put le voir , n'entendant que le son de son hurlement et de celui de l'ours . Elle se tourna vers Crocmou , plus qu'inquieter

-Harold !

Crocmou eut les pupilles fines et se mit à bondir droit devant lui , suivant un chemin . Merida serra les poings et se mit à courir après lui , essayant tant bien que mal de suivre la furie nocturne . Les cris se firent à droite , puis à gauche , faisant tourner dans tous les sens le dragon et la rousse . Merida se mit à courir le plus vite possible , perdant de vue le dragon à cause du brouillard . Puis , elle fut projeter un arrière . Elle releva la tête , se massant le haut du crâne et vit Harold , dans la même position qu'elle , se massant le bras .

-Meri-rold ?

Les deux adolescents parlèrent à l'unisson , mélangeant leurs prénoms . Harold fit un sourire d'abord amusé , puis , son expression faciale rencunière se dessina sur son visage . Son regard dériva de direction , ne voulant la regarder . Merida se leva et tendis sa main vers le jeune homme , un sourire au lèvres . Celui-ci ne prit la peine de la regarder , et enleva sa main , se relevant tout seul .

-Où tu étais ? Je me suis inquiéter !

-C'est étrange comme je deviens intérresant tout à coup ..

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Harold fronça les sourcils , levant les bras au ciel , lui lançant un regard méprisant

-Ohhh je t'en supplie , arrête ! Tu ne prendrais même pas la peine de t'inquiéter !

-Mais bien sûr que je me suis inquiéter !

-Mais oui voyons !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends à la fin !? pourquoi tu penses ça au juste ? Hein ?!

-PARCE-QUE JE SUIS RIEN POUR TOI ! Hurla t-il

Harold avait les poings serrés , et des larmes menaçant de couler à n'importe quelle moment à ses yeux . Merida écarquilla les yeux , la bouche entre-ouverte .

-Quoi .. murmura Merida

-Je t'ai entendu parler avec Raiponce ce matin ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot n'est-ce pas ? Et ba tu c'est quoi ? Tu n'est rien pour moi non plus ! Tu entends ? Tu n'est RIEN !

Merida fit un pas en arrière , les larmes aux yeux . Elle mit ses mains à quelques centimètres de sa bouche , les larmes menaçant de couler .

-Ne dis pas ça .. chuchota t-elle

-Je ne le répetera pas de deux fois ! Tu as bien entendu ! Je te déteste ! JE TE DETESTE ! Hurla t-il , une larme coulant sur sa joue

Merida plissa les yeux , faisant couler une perle salée sur sa joue . Son coeur se stoppa , coupant sa respiration. Et quand elle reprit son souffle , celui-ci était fort et régulier . Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche , essayant de cacher sa douleur . Harold défronça les sourcils , les poings toujours ferme , les larmes coulant également le long de son visage . Merida éclata un léger sanglot , voulant s'enfuir , courir , le plus loin possible . Mais elle ne le put . Le coeur brisé en mille morceaux . Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux , Merida reculant de plus en plus . Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre , ils entendirent un rugissement venir d'un coté . Ils tournèrent leur têtes , et virent Mordu bondirent vers eux , le regard remplis d'une colère immense . Ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux et se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces au sens opposés , les membres tremblant et le coeur palpitant , espérant échapper aux griffes de Mordu .

…

Jack se releva , fixant la bouche entre-ouverte la fumée qui s'échappait de la cartouche brisée . Il se dirigea vers Raiponce , faisant des petits pas chassés , ne voulant quitter des yeux les souvenirs . Raiponce et Jack se jetèrent un regard , pour ensuite le reporter sur le phénomène . Les souvenirs défilèrent . Toujours le même refrain . Lever . Manger . Peindre . Lire . Jouer . Dormir . Lever . Manger . Peindre . Lire . Jouer . Dormir . Et ainsi de suite . Mais toujours au même endroit … sa tour . Comme prisonnière d'une vie entière . Puis , alors que Raiponce résumer sa vie à cela , elle plissa les yeux devant un souvenir qui lui était inconnue . L'image était vaguement trouble , les forçants à plisser les yeux ..

_Elle était dans un berçeau . Puis , elle se mit à pleurer comme un vrai bébé . Deux silhouettes s'avançèrent , bras dans les bras . On put distinguer leurs sourires chaleureux malgrè le flou . Quand celles-ci s'approchèrent , elle arrêta de pleurer et se mit à rire . Il y avait accroché au dessus d'elle , un portiques circulaire qui tournait , avec dessiner dessus , un magnifique soleil en or . Une des silhouette, faisant penser à une jeune femme , se pencha , la prenant dans ses bras . La deuxième personne flou se rapprocha , la serrant dans ses bras , l'observant . Puis , ils s'avançèrent , ouvrant la grande porte fenêtre , donnant un majestueux balcon , la portant dans leurs bras . _

_Une énorme foule se tenait en dessous . Ils se mirent à applaudire , poussant des cris de joie . Certes , la foule semblait plusieurs petits points en train de se dandiner , mais on entendit clairement les sons et les paroles qui se fit . L'homme flou s'avança , les mains en l'air. _

_-Merci cher sujets.. Je tiens à vous rassurer , la reine est belle et bien vivante grâce à tous vos éfforts pour avoir trouver le remède . La fleur magique ._

_La foule se remit à siffler , poussant des cris entoushiaste . La femme la tenant dans ses bras , lui fit un sourire . Elle se mit à rire , faisant entendre sa voix cristalline . _

_-Grâce à vous , la reine à put donner naissance à une magnifique jeune princesse aux cheveux d'or pour notre royaume de Solaria _

_L'homme mit sa main dans le dos de la femme , la faisant avancer . Celle-ci observa le royaume , la mettant en avant _

_-Raiponce !_

_La foule se mit à applaudire , le bruit de leurs mains résonnant dans la vallé . La femme recula , se mettant devant quelque chose . C'était restangulaire . L'homme s'approcha, une bougie en main _

_-Nous laisserons cette lanterne flottée dans le ciel ainsi que les votre , symbolisant la naissance de ma fille .. _

_Sur ce , il se pencha , la forme prenant une couleur jaune vive , faisant paraître le symbole du soleil dessiner dessus . Les deux personnes levèrent leurs mains en l'air , faisant s'envoler la lanterne . Puis , des milliers de lanternes s'élevèrent dans le ciel , mêler à ses éclats de rire ._

Puis soudain , la fumée se dissipa , ses dents se transformant en poussière blanche . Raiponce avait la bouche entre-ouverte , les yeux écarquillés . Après un petit moment de silence complet , l'adolescente s'effondra au sol , les genoux à terre . Jack s'agenouilla , la prenant par les épaules . Celle-ci releva la tête vers lui , les larmes aux yeux.

-Je me souviens ... Murmura t-elle

Jack plissa les yeux , le regard inquisiteur . Raiponce détourna le regard , les yeux toujours grands ouverts .

-Les personnes dans mon souvenir .. ce sont mes parents ..

Jack écarquilla les yeux , comprenant . Raiponce ferma les yeux , une larme tombant sur sa joue rose . L'esprit de l'hiver fronça les sourcils , pensant à un léger détail .. « la reine à put donner naissance à une magnifique princesse .. » .

-Tu .. tu es une princesse ? Demanda t-il à voix basse

Raiponce tourna son regard déboussolé vers lui , et hocha lentement la tête . Son expression faciale se fit rageur mais tout au moins triste

-Gothel ma menti .. elle n'est pas ma mère .. elle emprissoner toute ma vie dans cette tour ..

Elle éclata un sanglot , passant une main sur son visage , essuyant une larme . Mais cela ne serva à rien puisque d'autres reprirent le relais . Elle finit par exploser de larmes , la tête baissé . Elle se tourna , et serra fort Jack dans ses bras , plongeant son visage dans son sweat bleu foncé . Jack la serra contre lui , une main dans son dos et l'autre caressant ses cheveux blonds , essuyant tant bien que mal de la rassurer . Il ferma les yeux, le coeur se serrant à lui en couper le souffle .

Désormais , ses chances , ses espoirs s'effondrèrent devant ses yeux . Il s'était dit qu'il trouverait une solution , un moyen quelquonque de .. d'être avec elle .. même de dévoiler ses sentiments , mais cela ne ferai que le faire souffrir .. Mais maintenant , il ne put résoudre ce problème qui les séparaient . Elle a besoin de ses parents, elle a besoin de vivre . Sans lui . Sans qu'il soit dans son chemin . Pour lui , après avoir eu la croyance des enfants , .. Il eut un nouveau rêve . Elle . Mais ce rêve ne fut qu'un tas de sable qui s'epouste par le vent .

Puis , des hurlements se firent retentirent . Les deux adolescents se séparèrent et leurs regards se fixèrent sur le labyrinthe . Une vague d'inquiétude s'emparèrent de leurs yeux . Jack fronça les sourcils et se leva

-Je vais les aidés !

-Fais vite

Jack aquiesca , lançant un dernier regard à Raiponce , avant que tout espoirs ne soit detruits . Il prit de l'élan , et en un coup de bâton , il se trouva propulser dans les airs , tournoyant sur lui-même . Il se stoppa , et scrutant l'horizon . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'immensité du labyrinthe .. on n'y vit même pas la sortie par le brouillard qui s'élevait au loin . On ne put distinguer le bout de l'île , ni l'océan . C'était juste impossible . Jack sortit de ses pensées , quand un rugissement se fit retentir . Il baissa les yeux , et put voir du mouvement à quelques mètres . Il fronça les sourcils et fila vers le lieu .

…

Leurs souffles se fit forts et réguliers , presques coupées . Mordu courrait vers eux, ses dents pointus ressorties de sa bouche , laissant couler un filet de bave . Son seul oeil pouvait faire faire ressentir une vague de haine . Bizarrement , Krokmou n'était plus là . Il avait disparut sans laisser de trace .. à vrai dire , ni Merida, ni Harold ni avait fait attention à cause de .. leurs mensonges . Oui . On peut appeler ça des mensonges . Car au fond d'eux , ils savent bien qu'ils ressentent le contraire qu'ils ai pû dire .. Ils tournèrent à droite , puis à gauche , suivant les différents chemins du labyrinthe. Mordu poussa un rugissement déchirant , faisant palpiter de peur les coeurs des adolescents . Puis , ils se trouvèrent devant un cul de sac .

Ils se retournèrent à l'unisson , pour voir Mordu à plusieurs mètres d'eux , grognant . Merida et Harold se plaquèrent contre le buisson servant de cul de sac et fixèrent l'ours du regard . Harold ferma les yeux , croyant sa dernière heure venu . Seul le grognement de l'ours noir se fit entendre . Merida plissa les yeux et prit son arc , tirant une flèche sur lui . L'ours se stoppa , et se mit sur ses deux pattes , ne faisant aucun bruit . On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas senti la flèche de Merida sur sa poitrine . Il baissa legèrement sa tête , et enleva la flèche avec sa grosse patte , un sourire aux lèvres

-Tiens .. je me suis fait piquer par un moustique .. dit-il avec sa voix d'un grave profond

Merida écarquilla les yeux , se collant contre le mur . Mordu fronça les sourcils et soudain , il se mit à bondir , les griffes en avant , faisant faire pousser un cri à Merida . Harold se protegea avec ses bras, la machoire serré . Puis , un éclair de glace frappa Mordu , le projetant en arrière . Les deux adolescents rouvrirent les yeux et virent Jack se posant devant eux , en position défensive .

-Laisse les , dit-il la voix froide

Mordu fit un sourire , quand il vit la mine dévastatrice de l'esprit de l'hiver . Une seule phrase traversa son esprit : « le plan à marcher » . Il fit un pas en arrière et soudain , il se retourna et disparut dans les ténèbres . Jack défronça les sourcils et soupira , abaissant son arme . Il se tourna vers Merida et Harold , le regard inquisiteur

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Merida baissa les yeux , ses souvenirs reprenant le dessus . « _Tu n'es rien pour moi non plus ! Tu entends ? Tu es RIEN ! »… « Je te deteste ! JE TE DETESTE !_ » Merida leva les yeux vers Jack , le regard à la fois dure et vulnérable

-Oui

Harold baissa la tête et ferma les yeux , sourcils fronçés .

-Aussi

Jack plissa legèrement les yeux , voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas . Pas bien du tout vue leurs mines . Merida fixa Jack et pencha la tête sur le coté . On pouvait voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux , éteinte . On pouvait voir son sourire joueur , disparut . Lui non plus n'allait pas bien . Jack secoua la tête , voyant bien le regard de Merida sur lui . Il prit une inspiration . Il fallait bien les informer .

-Les gars , il faut que je vous raconte un truc


	17. Chapter 17 : La fleur aux pétales d'or

Chapitre 17 : La fleur aux pétales d'or

-Les gars, faut que je vous raconte un truc

Le viking et la princesse jetèrent un regard inquisiteur à Jack , craignant ce qu'il allait dire . Jack soupira et cacha tant bien que mal sa souffrance .

-Pendant que vous étiez là , Pitch est venu . Il à donner à Raiponce ses dents

-Ses dents ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec des dents ? Fit Harold

-Les dents conservent les souvenirs . Ceux de notre enfance . C'est pour cela que Fée les récoltes ..

Harold et Merida hochèrent la tête , venant de comprendre . Après tout , qui ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi la fée des dents récolte les dents ? Ça serre à rien ! Et enfaite non .. pensa Merida . Mais aufaite .. pourquoi Pitch lui aurait donner ses souvenirs ? Jack reprit , le coeur malgrè tout serré .

-La cartouche à exploser et les souvenirs se sont déroulés sous nos yeux et .. On a découvert que .. Gothel n'est pas sa mère

-Quoi ?! Firent les deux adolescents à l'unisson

-Ses vraies parents sont le roi et la reine de So .. la .. ria , ouai , Solaria si je m'en souviens bien .. Gothel la enlever .. pour utiliser sa chevelure

-Et elle l'a emprissoner toute sa vie .. ajouta Harold

-Mais c'est horrible .. fit Merida

Jack hocha la tête et soupira . Un silence s'installa , laissant les questions de plus en plus nombreuses s'intaller dans leur esprits . Puis , Harold se tena le menton , et secoua la tête

-Mais alors .. commença à voix basse le viking

-Quoi ? Demanda Jack

Harold leva les yeux vers lui , le regard inquisiteur .

-Si Gothel n'ai pas sa mère , comment vous expliquer qu'elle ai des cheveux magiques ?

Merida et Jack se jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension . Les doutes se firent et les questions augmentèrent . Jack haussa les épaules , n'ayant absolument aucune idée . Rien ne justifiait le pourquoi du comment .Puis , on entendit du bruit . Merida et Jack se mirent en position défensive , tendis qu'Harold sorti son poignard . Ils soupirèrent et abaissèrent leurs armes quand ils virent Krokmou arriver par un chemin . Harold fit un sourire et courut vers lui , le serrant dans ses bras. Il se sépara de lui , les mains sur les hanches

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ta prit à la fin ? Je sais que tu voulais bien faire , mais attends moi !

Il put voir le bout de quelque chose dans le coin de sa bouche . Le bout était rond et transparant .

-Ne fais plus jamais ça et puis … qu'est-ce que t'a dans la bouche ?

Krokmou leva les yeux et cracha comme un vomisement , l'objet dans sa bouche . Harold plissa les yeux , d'abord dégouter , puis il fronça les sourcils . Dans la bave ce trouvait une petite fiole, avec une substance brillante couleur or à l'intérieur . Le viking s'avança et la prit , l'essuyant . Il plissa les yeux , secoua legèrement la fiole devant son nez . Jack pencha la tête sur le coté , s'avançant vers l'adolescent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda t-il

-J'aimerai pouvoir te répondre .. fit Harold gardant le regard sur la fiole

Puis , Harold serra legèrement trop fort la fiole , et elle gliça , s'échappant des doigts du jeune homme . Celui-ci ouvrit grands les yeux , donnant des coups de mains, essayant de la rattraper, mais celle ci ne fit que gliçer , pour finalement se briser au sol . Le liquide lumineux se filtra dans le sol , sous les regards impuissants des 3 adolescents . Harold laissa tomber ses épaules, fixant la fiole brisé . Jack fit un léger sourire taquin et tapota le dos du viking

-Bravo ! T'as assuré sur le coup !

Harold soupira et haussa les épaules, les lèvres droites et rentrer

-Je vous avais bien dit que j'était PIRE que maladroit

Jack hocha la tête , riant gaiement . Mais il se stoppa aussitôt , quand des arabesques dorés se dessina dans le sol . Puis , comme par enchantement , une magnifique fleur aux pétales d'or sortit de terre , laissant paraître sa splendeur . Les 3 adolescents ouvrirent grands leurs bouches , les yeux exorbités , fixant la fleur .

-Woh .. mumura Merida

Jack s'agenouilla , descendant le long de son bâton , la tête pencher sur le coté . Il approcha lentement sa main et ses doigts effleurèrent les pétales de la fleur . Celles-ci se veinèrent d'une couleur brillante or en une seconde et disparut . Jack fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers ses amis .

-ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? Demanda t-il

-Je sais pas trop .. , hésita Merida

-On dirait .. fit Jack

-Quoi ? Demanda Harold

Jack baissa les yeux , semblant réfléchir . Il reporta son regard sur la fleur et se pencha .

-Fleur aux pétales d'or .. répands ta magie .. chuchota t-il

Soudain , la fleur se veina d'une lueur or aveuglante , le long des pétales . Harold fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla aux cotés de Jack , ainsi que Merida .

-Les cheveux de Raiponce .. fit Harold

Jack hocha la tête tendis que la magie disparut des pétales de la fleur . Jack tourna la tête à la fois vers la droite et la gauche , regardant les adolescents .

-Dans ses souvenirs .. on a dit que .. la reine à été guerri d'une maladie .. les villageois ont cherché le remède .. la fleur magique

-Ce truc ? Demanda Merida

Jack aquiesca , un léger sourire aux lèvres , les pièces du puzzle se mettant en place .

Alors Raiponce à hériter de ses pouvoirs , conclut Harold

-ça expliquerai pourquoi ses cheveux sont magiques .. je comprends mieux maintenant .. , fit Merida

-Je suis soulagé de savoir que ce n'est pas une sorcière ! Fit Harold en soufflant

-Oui .. mais .. comment ça se fait que ton dragon ai ramené ça ? Demanda Jack

Harold fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant . Puis , il se releva , les yeux grands ouverts .

-Mais oui ! Ça tombe sous le sens !

-Quoi ? Fit Merida

-Réfléchissez .. pourquoi Gothel à fait alliance avec Pitch ?

-Parce qu'elle le kiff , répondit Jack

Merida gloussa de rire , se plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche . Harold roula les yeux au ciel , devant l'imbécilité de l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Mais non ! Gothel à consacré une partie de sa vie à gardé Raiponce enfermé dans une tour , pourquoi ? Pour ses cheveux !

-Tu veux dire que Pitch lui a marchander une autre fleur ?

Harold hocha vivement la tête .

-Pitch a dû la laisser tomber quand il est venu .. fit Merida

Ils se regardèrent , ayant résolut cette « énigme » qui leurs trottait dans la tête . Puis , Harold fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras . Il baissa les yeux et secoua la tête

-Mais y'a un truc qui colle pas ..

-Quoi ? Demanda Jack

Harold soupira , relevant les yeux vers les adolescents . Il haussa les épaules , le regard inquisiteur

-Pourquoi Pitch à donner les souvenirs à Raiponce ?

Jack et Merida se jetèrent un regard inquisiteur . C'est vrai ça .. pourquoi ? Il n'aurai pas fait ça sans raison .. Mais Jack sortit de ses pensés et secoua la tête . Ce n'était pas le moment . Certes , une partie des questions ont eut leurs réponses , mais il ne faut pas oublier le fait que les gardiens sont toujours prisonniers et que Pitch compte réveiller la mort rouge .. Il fixa Harold , puis Merida avant de se soulever à quelques centimètres du sol

-Retrouvons Raiponce .. n'oublions pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous les 3 ici

Harold hocha la tête et se pencha . Il sortit son poignard et coupa la tige de la fleur . Il ferma les yeux , dents serrés . Puis, il les rouvrit et soupira , constatant qu'elle n'ai perdu ses pouvoirs . Il la mit dans une petite sacoche accroché sur Krokmou . Jack se tourna vers Merida , un léger sourire aux lèvres

-Tu préfères que ça soit moi ou Harold qui te raccompagne ? Même si je connais la réponse .. fit-il au coin

Merida baissa les yeux , ayant rencontrer ceux verts du viking . Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Jack

-Toi

Le sourire taquin de Jack disparut . J'ai dut louper un chapitre , se dit-il . Il haussa les épaules et prit Merida par la taille

-Comme tu veux

Harold détourna le regard , sur le dos de Krokmou , et ferma les yeux soupirant . Il sentit un malaise l'imprégner . Il se sentait coupable . Affreusement coupable . Il savait bien que ce qu'il avait dit était faux . Et il s'en voulait . Il savait que il ressentait quelque chose pour elle . Qui le fasse souffrir . L'amour . Oui . Il se le savait . Et quand Merida à dit à Raiponce .. ces paroles .. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi .. mal . À ce moment précis , caché derrière un arbre, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé , c'était de se pendre à une de ses branches . Mais il a préférer partir . Ce sentiment est certes beau , qui vous remplis la vie d'espoir , mais il peut également vous faire souffrir , vous dévorer de l'intérieur .. Harold rouvrit les yeux , et sans plus attendre , Krokmou s'envola dans le ciel , suivie de Jack , survolant le grand labyrinthe dans le plus grand froid émotionnel ..


	18. Chapter 18 : Espoir

Chapitre 18 : Espoir

Un grand bâteau en bois massif fit son entrer dans la mer . Les voiles étaient déchirer en lambeaux , la coque était presque briser , mais résister toujours contre le poids de l'océan , quelques cordes pendouillait aux bouts des mâts et le dragon sculpté dans le bois de la coque avant et bien .. n'avait plus de tête , et était à moitié carbonisé . Le bateau s'arrêta contre le quai du port de l'île , laissant les vikings descendre tête bien basse . Certains étaient blessés , mais ne semblaient pas souffrir .. du moins pas extérieurement . Puis , Stoïk descendit à son tour , un énorme panier en osier sur le dos . Il s'avança et monta les marches en bois. Gobber arriva à ses cotés , le regard inquisiteur .

- Vous avez trouvé l'île ?, Demanda t-il

- Je dois te répondre sincèrement ? , Fit Stoïk

- Je vois ..

- Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé c'est ça .., fit Stoïk de la tristesse dans la voix

Gobber soupira et le fixa , continuant sa marche . Stoïk baissa les yeux , venant de comprendre à contre-coeur sa réponse .. Gobber porta son regard vers un viking , qui lui fit un signe de main . Gobber fronça les sourcils et précipita sa marche

- Attends quelques secondes

Stoïk se stoppa , observant son ami discuter . Il vit son expression faciale . Quelque chose n'allait pas . Pas du tout . Il fronça les sourcils et posa le panier en osier à terre , croisant les bras . Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre . Il s'avança , le regard inquisiteur

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Gobber ? Baldrik ?

Gobber et le viking nommé Baltrik se jetèrent un regard , le regard remplis d'une tristesse pour lui ..

- Stoïk .. nous savons où est Harold .. fit Baldrik

- Ah oui ?! Où !? parlez nom de Zeus !

Gobber soupira et posa une main sur son épaule , tentant de lui expliquer ..

- Ils sont allés cherchés dans le « coin » d'Harold , tu sais dans la forge ..et .. ils ont trouvé des dessins de .. d'un dragon

- D'un dragon ?

- Oui .. d'une furie nocturne ..

- Quoi ? Comment ? C'est pas possible !

- laisse moi parler ! Hurla Gobber

Stoïk écarquilla les yeux mais se tut . Le blond se racla la gorge avant de reprendre

- Bref .. Il y avait aussi des plans d'après Baldrik ..

- Oui .. on les a suivies et on est tombé dans un cratère , où se trouve un point d'eau , quelques arbres .. et on a trouvé des poissons au sol , et .. le calepin d'Harold

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Demanda Stoïk

Gobber baissa les yeux et expliqua son hypothèse , lui serrant le cœur

- On a conclu que .. tu te souviens quand il disait qu'il à toucher une furie nocturne ? Il disait vrai .. et .. enfin .. Il a surement voulu l'observer et …. nous pensons que le dragon l'a ..

Il se stoppa la bouche ouverte . Un silence se fit jusqu'à se que Baldrik ne prenne la parole

- Stoïk … Harold est mort

Le chef du village écarquilla les yeux , faisant un pas en arrière sous le choc .

- Qu .. Quoi ? Non .. c'est .. non .. pas lui .. je .. non …

- Désolé Stoïk .., fit Gobber à voix basse

Celui-ci ferma les yeux , et serra les poings

- Merci pour vos efforts … je .. je dois être seul

…

La nuit était tombé , laissant la plaine lune illuminer l'île . Des petits points de lumières rajoutait de la beauté dans l'immensité du ciel . La mer était plutôt agiter , les vagues se brisant contre les statues en pierre vers le sud de Berk . Stoïk s'avança vers le quai du port , tête baissé . Puis , après quelques pas lourds , il s'écroula sur le sol , les poings posé sur ses genoux . Puis , il éclata quelques sanglots , tête levé vers la lune

- Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais … Harold .. malgré le fait que tu es .. Harold … j'ai toujours cru en toi … depuis que Valhallarama est morte , j'ai été plonger dans une immense tristesse .. tu es la seule famille que j'ai Harold .. tu es mon fils , je me suis toujours occupé de toi , quoiqu'il arrive .. parce que .. je t'aime ..

Il garda le regard sur la lune , des larmes menaçant de tomber ..Il baissa la tête , laissant le son de la mer s'entendre ..

- Comme c'est touchant .. , fit une voix féminine

Stoïk se releva instantanément , et se tourna . Il vit une jeune femme à quelques mètres derrière lui , les mains dans le dos . Elle avait une longue robe rouge satiné avec une ceinture noire , des cheveux ébènes bouclés et des yeux d'un gris argenté . Elle s'avança et se mit à ses cotés

- Comme c'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas t'entendre ..

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda froidement le viking

- Je me nomme Gothel .. et je viens apporter mon aide

- De l'aide ? Je n'ai plus besoin d'aide désormais ! Merci , mais je vous prit de me laisser seul ..

Gothel fit un léger sourire et se tourna , levant les bras au ciel

- Tant pis .. je pensais que mes informations au sujet de votre fils vous interreserez mais .. bon , au revoir !

- Attendez !

Gothel se stoppa sur sa démarche , un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres , tendis que Stoïk avait le regard plus qu'inquisiteur

- Quelles informations ? De quoi parlez vous ?

Gothel se tourna vers lui ,s'avançant à petits pas .

- Et si je te disai qu'Harold n'était pas mort ?

Stoïk fronça légèrement les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté

- Quoi ? Mais Gobber à dit qu'il ..

Il ne put finir sa phrase , la voix coupé . Gothel eut la tête haute , continuant de marcher lentement vers lui

Oui . Il t'a dit ça . Mais ce n'ai qu'une hypothèse si je ne me trompe ? Mais moi , je sais qu'il est vivant .. parce que je sais où il est ..

- Quoi ?! vous savez !? Dites moi tout ! je vous en prit ! je vous donnerez tout ce que j'ai !

- Ce n'ai pas un prix que je veux non .. je veux juste rendre service …

Stoïk garda le silence , attendant . Une lueur d'espoir se fit au fond de son âme .. il n'est pas mort ! Il le savait ! Il y a toujours cru . Et elle sait où il est . Elle le sait ! Gothel passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre

- Il se trouve sur l'île des dragons

- L'île des dragons ? Non .. il ne peut pas y être ! Cela fait des années que je la cherche et … comment il a fait pour atterrir là-bas ?

- Ah ça .. à votre avis .. si Harold n'est pas mort .. pourquoi il était avec ce dragon ? Pourquoi tous ces croquis ? Pourquoi il était dans ce cratère ? Comment il a attéris à l'île des dragons ?

Stoïk fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête de droite à gauche , fixant la sorcière

- Non .. vous n'insinuez pas que .. non ! menteuse !

- Prend moi pour une menteuse Stoïk , mais la vérité blesse .. et le découvrira bien tôt ..

Elle fit un pas en arrière , et recula petit à petit , mains dans le dos , tendis que Stoïk la foudroyait du regard , sa respiration presque coupé

- Personne ne peut trouver l'île , seul un dragon le peut ..

Puis , elle disparut dans les ténèbres . Stoïk écarquilla les yeux . C'était un mirage ? Comment elle sait tout ça ? Avait-elle raison ? Ce n'était que mensonges ? Est-il .. vivant ? Puis , alors que son regard fixait un point devant lui , une main se posa sur son épaule . Il se tourna brusquement et vit Gobber , l'observer curieusement

- Tout va bien ?

Stoïk fronça les sourcils , le regard devenue extrêmement sérieux .. pire que d'habitude ..

- Prépare une Vipère et les bâteaux . On part sur l'île des dragons

…

Elinor était assise sur son trône , fixant la grande salle vide devant elle . Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et ils étaient .. vide . On aurait dit une morte . Une folle . On put l'entendre marmonner quelques paroles , quelques mèches de ses cheveux décoiffés tombant sur son visage

- Une princesse est parfaite .. elle ne doit pas ricaner .. être matinale ... elle ne doit pas manier les armes .. elle doit être fort bien informer .. elle doit manger délicatement .. Elle doit être patiente .. prudente .. soigner .. gracieuse .. parfaite .. parfaite .. Merida ..

Puis plus rien . À ce simple mot , ses lèvres cessèrent de bouger . Puis , elle explosa de larmes , tombant sur le sol . Elle était complètement étalé , le sons de ses pleurs résonnant dans la salle vide . Puis , Fergus rentra dans la salle , l'épée en main . Il la vit au sol et il laissa tomber son arme , courant vers elle

- Elinor !

Elle la prit dans ses bras , tendis qu'elle le serra contre elle , ses larmes tombant sur ses joues . Elle qui à passer chaque journée de sa vie à éduquer sa fille se retrouve sans rien . Sans but . Elle n'avait que Fergus et un royaume . Ça parrait beaucoup vue comme ça , mais pour elle , .. ce n'était pas la même chose .. Puis , un courant frais ce qui dans la grande salle , faisant frissonner le roi et la reine .

- Ohh .. ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer vous savez .. elle s'en sort plutôt bien à l'heure qu'il est ..

Fergus releva la tête et se releva avec sa femme , sourcils fronçés . Il vit devant la porte en bois , Gothel . Elinor recula , tendis que Fergus s'avança .

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Ce que je viens faire ici ? Disons que je viens pour porté secours ..

- Si vous voulez nous aidé , partez à la recherche de la princesse !

- Mais cela serai inutile … , fit Gothel en s'avançant

- Comment ça ? Demanda Elinor

- Je sais où elle est ..

- Où ? Parlez ! Je vous en supplie !

Elinor contourna Fergus et descendit les escaliers , le regard suppliant . Fergus s'avança et se mit à ses cotés , Gothel à plus de 2 mètres d'eux . Elle fit un sourire victorieux , la tête haute

- Elle se trouve sur l'île des dragons

- Sur l'île .. de quoi ? Fit Fergus , pas confiant , mais alors pas du tout !

- Des dragons ..

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferai là-bas ? Demanda Elinor

- Longue histoire … trop longue .. Mais pour y accéder , un dragon peut vous y conduire ..

Elle claqua ses doigts sur le coté , et un nuage noir apparut , puis se dissipa . Un Gronk était complètement saucissonné dans des cordes , ne pouvant bouger . Elinor fit un pas en arrière , sourcils fronçés

- Bien .. bonne chance ..

Puis , Gothel disparut en un clein d'oeil dans les ténèbres . Fergus prit son arme à terre , ou cas où le dragon attaquerai. Il tourna son regard sur Elinor , qui elle , le fixait . Elle hocha vivement la tête, plus que décider

- Retrouvons Merida


	19. Chapter 19 : l'île des dragons

Chapitre 19 : L'île des dragons

- Pffff …. qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie …

Raiponce était assise sur un rocher , son coude poser sur son genoux . Ses doigts pianotèrent sur sa joue , et elle soupira . Ça faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle était seule et elle n'avait pas bougé ne serait-ce qu'un poil . L'ambiance était des plus ennuyante et , pardon pour mon langage , des plus emmerdantes . Puis , elle se leva , faisant des allés-retours . Elle se mit à réfléchir , son cœur se serrant … alors , toute sa vie n'était que mensonges ? Celle qui l'a « protéger » n'était qu'une vielle sorcière l'ayant arracher à sa vraie famille ?

C'était si dure à croire .. et pourtant , elle l'a vue , elle s'en souvient .. elle se stoppa s'enroulant de ses bras . Et après ? Et quand tout sera fini ? Elle retournera à Solaria et elle sera .. une princesse .. et .. les big four ? Et … Jack ? Tout étaient si difficile à gérer .. tant de chose étaient contre eux , mais elle ne peut ignorer ce sentiment qu'elle éprouve .. Pascal sortit de ses cheveux , poussant une fleur colorée au passage et penchant la tête sur le coté , le regard triste . Raiponce tourna les yeux vers lui , soupirant

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser … c'est si compliqué ..

Pascal s'approcha , posant ses petites mimines sur sa joue rosée , la serrant contre lui . La blonde fit un sourire triste , lui caressant la tête avec son index . Puis , un hennissementse fit entendre vers le Dreams Castle . Elle tourna la tête , et vit un cheval en sable d'or traverser le mur , s'avançant vers elle . Il secoua légèrement sa crinière dorée , laissant des grains de sable tombé au sol . Raiponce fit un pas en avant , les yeux remplis d'émerveillement ..

- Wah .. tu es magnifique ..

Elle tendis une main vers lui , et le toucha des bouts des doigts . Puis soudain , celui-ci se transforma en un magnifique cheval blanc à la crinière blonde . Il avait une pointe de rébellion dans ses yeux , et était en chair et en os , comme par magie .. Raiponce écarquilla les yeux, un sourire illuminant son visage . Il se mit à tourner sur lui même , levant haut les genoux , comme si il avait l'air fier .. L'adolescente fit un rire , penchant la tête sur le coté . Il y avait marqué sur son harnais en lettres d'or , son prénom

- Maximus .. c'est un nom de champion ça !

Maximus eut la tête haute , un sourire sur les lèvres . La jeune fille grattouilla son cou , puis passa sous son menton . Elle fit un rire , tendis que le cheval tapota le sol avec sa queue , tel un chien . Puis, un souffle d'air froid se fit , plus intense que les autres . La blonde fit un sourire , une seule personne traversant son esprit

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit une voix masculine

La jeune fille se tourna , pour voir Harold , Merida et Jack côte à côte . Maximus s'avança , les pattes écartés et les oreilles baissé , foudroyant du regard Jack . Celui-ci fit un léger pas en arrière, fixant le Camarillo white * .

- Woh .. dis lui de se calmer , il me fait flipper ..

Maximus souffla , ouvrant ses narines . Raiponce se mit devant lui , les mains devant

- Tout doux .. c'est un ami .. ce sont des amis ..

Le cheval soupira devant le visage angélique de la jeune fille et se laissa tomber sur le postérieur . Harold s'avança d'un pas , prenant la sacoche accroché autour de Krokmou .

- Raiponce , on sais tout à propos de tes parents .. et on sais aussi beaucoup d'autres choses

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda l'adolescente

Harold sortit de la sacoche la fleur aux pétales d'or avec précaution , laissant la sacoche tombé derrière lui . Raiponce plissa les yeux et la prit quand le viking le lui la tendis

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-elle

- Ta mère l'avais prit comme remède lors de ta naissance … et tu as hériter de ses pouvoirs .. , fit Merida

Raiponce la regarda , et porta ensuite son regard sur la fleur dans ses mains . Elle l'effleura avec ses doigts , et en une seconde , la le même phénomène que sur ses cheveux s'était produit dans les pétales . Raiponce fit un léger sourire , laissant échapper un léger rire

- Alors, je ne suis pas une sorcière ? je suis normal ?

- Si une princesse disparu avec une chevelure magique est normal alors … ouai , fit Jack en haussant les épaules

Raiponce fit un sourire et laissa la fleur de coté , et serra ses trois amis en même temps dans ses bras . Et un petit câlin grouper se forma entre les amis … Raiponce se sépara d'elle , un sourire aux lèvres

- Grâce à vous , mes questions ont enfin des réponses et … j'ai découvert le vraie moi .. je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ..

- Et bien pour commencer , dit à ton poney de ME LÂCHER ! s'écria Jack

En effet , Maximus tirait le pauvre esprit de l'hiver par les cheveux , courbant son dos . Raiponce le gronda avant que celui-ci le lâche et que Jack ne se masse le crâne , ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffer qu'ordinaire . Merida explosa de rire , se tenant les côtes . Jack soupira , roulant les yeux au ciel . Harold tourna la tête , un léger sourire sur les lèvres . Il plissa les yeux , laissant son cœur galoper dans sa poitrine . Jack remit «correctement » ses cheveux en place et croisa les bras .

- Bon .. maintenant que , nous savons que les gardiens ne se pas là , nous avons aidé Raiponce , que tout le monde est bien là , sans méchant diabolique en vue , il faut faire quelque chose ..

Harold croisa les bras , se tenant le menton

- Mouais , on ne peut pas rester là à rien faire ..

- Réfléchissez deux secondes les gars .., fit Merida exaspéré , Où est-ce que Pitch et Cie sont pour réveiller la Mort Rouge ?

- Sur l'île des dragons ! J'aurai dû y penser avant ! Fit Harold

- Alors allons y ! s'exclama Raiponce

Harold sortit une boule à neige de sa veste en fourrure et la tendis à Jack

- Euh tiens .. je n'ai aucune idée de comment ce truc fonctionne ..

Jack leva les yeux au ciel , quelque peu amusé , et la secoua tout en murmurant la destination . Il prit de l'élan , et la lança . Krokmou entra aussitôt , suivie de Maximus . Raiponce prit une inspiration et passa à travers , accompagné de l'esprit de l'hiver . Merida remonta sa ceinture et s'avança d'un pas décider . Mais , elle fut retenue par son bras . Retenue par Harold . Elle se tourna et le fixa , l'incompréhension dans le regard . Harold rentra les lèvres et soupira .

- Merida .. il faut que je te parle …

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment

- Mais je ..enfin .. c'est important pour moi … je .. c'est compliqué ..

Merida baissa les yeux , et tourna légèrement la tête

- Ce n'est pas le moment .. on a quelque chose de plus important encore ..

Elle se tourna et passa à travers le portail . Harold soupira , laissant tomber ses épaules . Il s'en voulera surement de ne pas l'avoir retenue .. comme BEAUCOUP d'autres choses .. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa à travers le portail multicolore ..

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'ils découvriraient arrivé de l'autre coté …

* * *

La brume était haute . Très haute . Seule le haut d'une montagne escarpé d'une couleur grisâtre se vit à travers . Le bateau de viking longea la brume , sous l'ordre de Stoïk . Une Vipère était fermement attachée au milieu du bateau , de la tête aux pattes . La vipère avait la tête baissé , ne faisant aucun mouvement . Les vikings à bord chuchotaient entre eux , ne voulant briser le silence qui s'était installé . Stoïk tourna la tête vers la brume , les sourcils fronçés et les yeux remplis de détermination .

Puis , il pensa à ce que lui avait raconté cette Gothel .. Et si tout était vrai ? Et si Harold lui avait menti ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser .. tant de questions et si peu de réponses … Puis , il fut sortit de ses pensées , quand la Vipère releva soudainement la tête , les pupilles fines et étroites . Il tourna la tête vers la gauche , le nez trémoussant . Stoïk prit une inspiration et tourna la tête vers le viking à la barre

- à bâbord ..

- à babord .. murmurèrent l'équipage à l'unisson

le bateau se tourna petit à petit vers la gauche , entrant dans le brouillard . La vue était extrêmement floue et trouble . Quelques pics rocheux se trouvaient sur tous les cotés , et la mer était calme , laissant le son des craquements de la coque s'entendre . Gobber s'avança vers le chef , les mains dans le dos .

- Euh .. Stoïk .. il y a quelques personnes qui .. enfin sauf moi bien sûr .. qui se demande pourquoi .. pas moi … qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ici ?

- Trouver le nid et le détruire . Et trouver Harold .

- Mais Stoïk , Harold est-

- Chut ..

La Vipère tourna la tête vers la droite , ses membres tremblant .

- A tribord ..

- à tribord .. répétèrent les vikings

Le bateau dériva vers la droite , la proue percutant un pic . Puis , tout les vikings fut aussitôt secouer , le bateau touchant la plage de galets . Stoïk s'avança vers le bord , un sourire aux lèvres

- On y ai ..

On entendit un son . Celui-ci que produisait les dragons . On en entendit des dizaines , des centaines , des milliers .. il passa par dessus le rebord et il atterrit un genoux à terre et l'autre relevé . Puis, lus rien . Le silence reprit le dessus . Il se redressa , fixant un point de la montagne à plusieurs mètres face à lui . Soudain , un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la côte . Stoïk tourna la tête , l'épée en main . Il vit un énorme bâteau se poser sur la plage, avec des bandes rouges et blanches comme couleurs sur les voiles . Il pouvait seulement quelques matelots à bords avec comme habits des tuniques à carreaux rouges . Stoïk abaissa son arme et soupira

- Super .. il manquait plus que les écossais !

Puis , une silhouette descendit du bateau , descendant la rampe en bois . Un cheval aussi noir que les ténèbres le suivit , avec sur le dos la reine Elinor . Fergus s'avança d'un pas decider , se trouvant à un mettre de Stoïk

- Tiens ! Les vikings ! Cela fait un bout de temps déjà ! On a dut reconstruire plusieurs battisses depuis l'attaque des dragons que vous avez amener chez nous !

- Quoi ?! On ne les a pas amener ! ils ont du sentir l'odeur de votre poisson

- Ou le sang des vikings qu'ils adorent particulièrement !

- Messieurs ! nous ne sommes pas ici pour se quereller ! s'interposa Elinor en descendant du dos de Angus

Stoïk haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras

- En parlant de ça , je vous connais assez bien pour savoir que vous ne mettriez jamais un pied ici .. alors qu'est-ce que vous venez fouinez ?

L'expression faciale du roi se changea , laissant la place à de la tristesse et du sérieux ..

- Nous sommes venu chercher notre fille .. une bonne femme nous a raconté qu'elle se trouvait ici ..

Plus loin sur l'île :

Trois silhouettes se trouvait en haut de la montagne grisatre , observant la scène sous eux . Ils étaient cachés par la brume , les rendants invisibles aux yeux de ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous .Gothel fit un sourire à la vue des vikings et des écossais

- Et voilà le travail ..

- Tu es la meilleur ma chére .. fit Pitch , un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres

- Petite question .. pourquoi les avoir réunis ici ? Fit Mordu de sa voix grave

Pitch tourna la tête vers lui , le fixant du regard .

- Vois tu .. nous avons besoin d'eux car ils serviront à leurs propres destructions et à celles des big four …

Mordu lui lança un regard d'incompréhension , tendis que Pitch fit un clin d'oeil à Gothel . Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et s'avança .

- langue de tortue et écailles de poissons , que les voix des disparuts résonneront ..

Une boule de lumière apparut dans ses mains , laissant sa luminosité éblouir l'ours et le maitre des cauchemars . Elle leva les bras au ciel , et la lumière rentra dans la montagne ..

retour sur la plage de galets :

- Quoi ? Vous aussi votre enfant à disparut ? Fit Elinor étonné

- Mais cela n'a aucun sens .. pourquoi ils viendraient ici , sur l'île des dragons surtout que j'ai passé toute ma vie à essayer de la trouver ? Fit Stoïk

Fergus fronça les sourcils , les mains sur les hanches . C'est vrai ça .. et comment cette Gothel savait où ils se trouvaient ? Puis , alors que le doute s'installait , on entendit des voix … qu'ils connaisaient

- au secours ! s'écria une voix masculine

- Aidez nous ! Mon arc est cassé ! Fit une voix féminine

Stoïk, Fergus et Elinor écarquillèrent les yeux , ceux ci diriger vers la montagne . Les dragons se trouvaient à l'intérieur , et deux personnes également …

- Harold ! s'écria Stoïk

- Papa ?!

- Merida ! hurla Elinor

- Mère !

La reine fit un sourire , et courut à grands pas , mais fut aussitôt arreter par Fergus . Elinor se tourna affolé vers son mari , le regard remplis d'inquiétude

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria t-elle

- L'entré est bouché , comprit Stoïk

- Alors détruisons là ! Reprit la reine

Fergus et Stoïk se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête à l'unisson . Le chef des vikings recula , et s'approcha de Gobber .

- Préparez les catapultes !

Les vikings se mirent aussitôt à courir dans tous les sens , préparant les catapultes , plaçant les pierres , ajustant les cordes .. et après 5 minutes , tout était en place . Fergus et Elinor se serrèrent dans les bras , reculant .

-Reculez les enfants ! s'écria Gobber

Stoïk leva une main vers le ciel , le silence s'installant . C'est maintenant ou jamais . Sauvé Harold . Sauvé Merida . Détruire le nid des dragons . Tout allait se jouer . Il fronça les sourcils et ferma sa main en l'air

- FEU !

* * *

***Camarillo White : race de cheval au pelage blanc , pur sang . Ma petite définition X) **


	20. Chapter 20 : Rise of the Red Death

**Eya Silvers :** je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^ comment Maximus est apparu ? disons que Raiponce a reussi à le faire apparaitre en le touchant :P je sais je sais .. ne t'inquiete pas , le Mericcup ne va pas tarder à se réstorer dans .. 2 chapitres :D j'aime te faire attendre ! comment ? ah ah .. , où ? quelque part , avec un baiser ? surprise ! , j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions X) , bref , bonne lecture Malou !

**HikaruMichaels **: je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^ tu le sens mal hein .. c'est le cas de le dire ! ils vont TRES mal tomber .. bref, je te laisse lire mon chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes esperances ;)

**Dark-Alex-Demon1 :** je vois que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^.. quoi dire d'autre .. j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes esperances ^^ bonne lecture !

**Amazone98 :** hé oui ! j'essaye de battre le record de la publication ! non je rigole :P enfaite, je pars en vacances vendredi pendant deux semaines et comme j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic , j'essaye d'en publier le plus possible avant de partir .. après peut etre que je trouverai un moyen de publier quand je serai parti . après , tant que cela ne vous derange pas le moins du monde, ça me va ^^ . et non , la bataille finale n'est pas pour maintenant ! mais tu ne sera pas deçu , il est tellement long que j'ai du le diviser en deux chapitres pour la suite ^^ . bref, je te laisse lire et j'espère que cela te plaira !

Chapitre 20 : Rise of the Red Death

Les catapultes s'installèrent , Stoïk reculant aux cotés de Gobber et Fergus et Elinor bras dans les bras , reculant à leur tour . Du haut de la montagne , Les trois alliés des ténèbres observèrent le spectacle en dessous d'eux .. Mordu semblait toujours aussi perdu .. il en avait mare d'être le dernier à être informer des plans et stratégies . Pitch fit un pas en avant , ayant remarquer l'air de l'ours noir .

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin d'eux pour que nous puissions réveillé la Mort Rouge ? Demanda Mordu

Pitch fit un léger sourire et secoua la tête

- Qui t'a dit que ce serait _nous_ qui le réveillerai ?

Mordu réfléchissa quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête , un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres .

Pitch sortit une boule à neige d'une poche dissimulé dans sa robe noir , fixant les 4 gardiens qui s'y trouvaient.

- Regardez ça mes amis .. regardez comment la victoire est proche pour nous .. vous ne serez plus que néant .. et ou sont vos petits mortels ? Ou est le cinquième gardien ? Mmmh ?

- Nous ne te laisseront pas faire ! sale ordure ! Ils viendront à temps ! fit la voix de Bunny

- En est tu aussi sûr ? Fit Pitch avec un sourire trop confiant

Bunny laissa tomber ses oreilles en arrière , écarquillant les yeux . Il se sentait bien petit .. Fée s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule , un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur les lèvres . Jamais aucun des gardiens ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable qu'à se moment .. Les 3 alliés se regardèrent tout sourire avant de reporter leur regard sur le bord de l'île , où le moment tant attendu pour eux allait se produire .

…

- FEU !

Soudain , les catapultes tirèrent toutes en même temps , explosant contre la montagne grise . Le bruit des coups sourds et des roches qui s'écroulaient résonnaient sur l'île toute entière , faisant penser à un tremblement de terre . Les pierres continuaient à cogner contre le mur , faisant d'abord une faille , puis une énorme entrée de 3 mètres² . Stoïk leva les bras au ciel , le bombardement cessant . Un grand silence régna , tendis que Fergus rouvrit les yeux , fixant l'obscurité qui s'échappait de l'entrée. Puis , alors que le calme s'installait , un portail aux couleurs multicolores apparut à gauche . Les vikings et les 5 écossais prirent leurs épées et leurs lances face à cela .

Maximus sortit le premier , avec un air fière . Mais il baissa aussitôt les oreilles et se mit en avant pattes écartés , fixant le monde qui se trouvait non loin de lui . Puis , sortit Raiponce . Son sourire s'estompa à la vue de toutes ces personnes . Jack arriva sur l'île et percuta Raiponce avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait . Mais personne ne le voyait malheureusement … Tous deux étaient en mode « Beug » , la bouche grande ouverte . Puis , Merida arriva à son tour , suivie de Harold et de Krokmou. Le portail se referma juste derrière eux , tendis qu'ils aperçurent leurs parents . Harold ouvrit grands les yeux , fixant son père

- Pa … papa ?

- Furie Nocturne ! s'écria un viking

Harold ouvrit la bouche et se mit devant Krokmou , qui lui , se mit à grogner laissant paraître ses dents pointus .

- Non ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! S'il vous plait !

Stoïk fronça les sourcils et serra les poings . Alors tout était vrai . Ce qu'avait dit Gothel s'était la vérité . Son esprit se mit à bouillir de l'intérieur , tendis qu'Harold regardait le regard suppliant les vikings et les quelques écossais qui se trouvaient là . Elinor fit un pas en avant , fixant Merida

- Merida !

- Maman ?

Tous les vikings prirent leurs masses et se mirent à charger sur la furie nocturne . Puis , des centaines de dragons sortirent de l'entrée de la montagne faisant tomber au sol tout personne présente . Il y avait toutes sortes de Gronk , Cauchemars Monstrueux , Vipères , d'Hideux Braguettaure et d'autres encore .. tous volèrent à fier allure affolé vers le grand large recouvert par la brume en poussant des rugissement aigües et graves à la fois . Puis après une vingtaine de secondes à être couchés au sol , tous se relevèrent quand plus aucun dragon ne fit surface . Un Stoïk plutôt énervé se releva , poings serrés .

- Tu protèges cette bête !

- Tu connais rien d'eux papa , ils … ne sont pas ce que tu penses !

- C'est lui ton père ? Demanda Jack

- C'est pas le moment Jack , fit Harold au coin

- Jack ? Fit Gobber

- Tu comprends pas .. je .. ils .. c'est compliquer …

- Tu déshonore son village ! Ta famille ! Tu t'en rends compte !

- Non écoutes-

- TU N'ES PAS UN VIKING ! hurla t-il

Harold ouvrit grand les yeux et ouvrit la bouche , le fixant les yeux remplis de tristesse son père .

- Tu n'es pas mon fils .. , dit-il plus calmement

Harold fit un pas en arrière , gardant une main posé sur la tête de son dragon .. il baissa les yeux , les larmes menaçant de tomber . Stoïk un pas en arrière et détourna le regard . Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de dire ça ? Elinor accourut vers Merida , prenant son visage entre les mains

- Merida ! qu'est-ce qui ta prit de partir ainsi ! S'exclama Fergus

- C'est compliqué mais-

- Allez viens , on rentre à la maison , fit Elinor en la prenant par le bras

- Non ! tu comprends pas ! laisse moi t'expliquer ! s'écria t-elle en enlevant brutalement son bras

Elinor se tourna vers elle , le regard se remplissant de colère

- Non ?!

Merida recula et se mit à coté de ses amis , fixant les 3 parents . Harold évita de croisa le regard furieux de son père , restant collé à son dragon .

- I personnes qui veulent réveiller le dragon qui vit ici . Est si cela est fait , nous sommes perdu ! Fit Merida

- Et vous pensez vous en sortir à vous 3 ? s'interposa Gobber

- … 3 ? mais on est 4 , fit Raiponce

- Non ils … ne peuvent pas me voir .. , fit Jack

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Harold

- Il faut croire en nous pour nous voir … nous , les immortels .. et vos parents sont bien trop matures …

- C'est vrai ? Fit Merida

- Merida .. je peux savoir pourquoi tu parles .. seule ? Demanda Fergus

…

Pitch frappa du pied le sol et étouffa un juron . Il venait d'apercevoir le portail multicolore et les big four passer à travers . Mais pire que tout , la fuite des dragons et l'ouverture dans la montagne n'avait pas suffit à réveiller la Mort Rouge . Gothel posa une main sur son épaule , levant les yeux vers le ciel

- Calme toi … attends quelques minutes ça ne va pas tarder … , fit-elle confiante

Pitch tourna un regard vers elle avant de sourire à son tour . Mordu fit un sourire à son tour , impatient . Ils firent un rire démoniaque chacun leur tour , laissant la Mort Rouge se réveiller .. à son rythme …

…

- Non , je ne parles pas seule .. tu peux pas comprendre , tu ne ma jamais comprise !

- Comment oses tu me parler ainsi ?!

- - Non , elle parlait pas- , commença Gobber

- Je te parle comme bon me le semble ! Tu as passé ta vie à contrôler la mienne ! Tu ne t'ai jamais demander ce que je souhaiterai !

Elinor garda la bouche ouverte , fixant sa fille dans les yeux . Raiponce fronça les sourcils , et tourna la tête vers Jack

- Mais Jack .. quand on s'est rencontrer … je .. ne croyais pas en vous ..

Harold tourna sa tête vers lui , le même regard d'incompréhension que Raiponce et Merida

- - Je- , fit Gobber

- Moi .. moi non plus ..

Jack baissa les yeux , se passant une main derrière sa nuque . Il fit un léger sourire , fixant les 3 adolescents à ses cotés

- Nord .. avait bien dit que .. vous avez tous quelque chose de spéciale , non ?

Raiponce fit un léger sourire et hocha la tête , ainsi que Merida et Harold . Puis , après un long temps d'attente , Gobber prit ENFIN la parole

- Je peux parler ? demanda t-il

Tous le monde le fixait , attendant . Jack plissa les yeux , le regardant . Gobber soupira et parla :

- Moi je le vois

Jack ouvrit grand ses yeux quand il vit que exactement , il le fixait. Stoïk haussa un sourcil s'approchant de son ami , qu'il prenait certainement pour un fou

- Euh .. Gobber ? Tu t'entends ?

- Oui ! J'en ai prit sur la calebasse mais croit moi je sais ce que je vois ! J'ai toujours cru en lui depuis que je l'ai vu quand j'étais gamin !

- C'est .. c'est vrai ? Demanda Jack

- Oui ! Stoïk , il faut juste que tu te dise qu'il existe et basta !

- Ce n'est pas ma priorité de croire à de tels bêtises ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire alors qu'on est sur l'île des dragons et que j'ai découvert que mon « fils » voyait un dragon ?!

Harold ferma les yeux , la tête basse . Il se sentait affreusement mal .. son père ne le considère plus comme .. comme quelqu'un qu'il aime , Merida lui a briser le cœur , et il ne savait comment réparer tout ça … puis , alors que le silence régnait , Fergus arriva , les sourcils fronçés

- Mais alors .. si vous êtes tous là … pourquoi on vous a entendu de .. l'intérieur ?

Soudain , un rire diabolique résonna sur l'île . Tous les regards se tournèrent et virent juste à l'entrée de la grotte , Gothel .

- Je la connais … , firent les 3 parents à l'unisson

- vous êtes tombé dans mon piège bande d'ignorants ! s'écria t-elle , maintenant vous ne pouvez plus rien faire , à part prier pour votre âme !

Puis , elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir . Un silence régna , laissant tout le monde perplexe , les regards tourné vers l'entrée . Soudain , des rochers tombèrent et la terre trembla , tel un tremblement de terre . Puis , un rugissement déchirant se fit entendre . Le son était sourd , et extrêmement fort . Tous le monde se bouchèrent les oreilles et serrèrent les dents face à un tel cri . Puis soudain , L'entrée se brisa , faisant tomber de nouvelles roches . Stoïk écarquilla les yeux , faisant un pas en arrière

- Nom de Zeus …

Un autre rugissement , encore plus fort encore . Puis , Le monstre apparut sous le poids des roches qui s'écroulaient sur lui . Il était énorme , non , gigantesque . Il avait 3 yeux minuscules de chaque coté , d'énormes narines , les cotés de sa tête ressortaient faisant penser à du corail dessécher , et il avait une énorme bouche avec deux rangées de dents aussi grandes qu'un tronc d'arbre et aussi pointu que le bout d'une épée aiguisé . Il leva la tête en l'air , il sortit entièrement de sa prison , laissant paraître son immense corps . Il devait faire une dizaine de mètres environ , ses immenses ailes rabattu le long de son corps . Il avait 4 pattes aussi énormes qu'un tronc de Sequoia avec au bout de longues griffes et le bout de sa queue était une sorte de massue géante . Stoïk fit un pas en arrière , une main devant les vikings derrière lui .

- Repliez vous !


	21. Chapter 21 : Morts (première partie)

**Salut ! me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! je tiens à précisez qu'il y aura beaucoup de changement d'endroit , et de retours en arrière . J'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas .. si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire , car je pense que c'est un peu brouillon .. ce chapitre sera divisé en deux extrêmement longues parties , qui j'espère , vous satisferez . je voulais aussi vous remerciez pour vos reviews ! bizoux ! **

**Si je poste ce chapitre maintenant, c'est parce que je pars en vacances deux semaines et que je pourrai donc pas publier de chapitre ... mais peut etre que j'aurai du temps donc il ne faudra pas s'étonner si vous en voyez un qui arrive ;) surtout que sur le coup , vous allez restez sur votre faim !**

**bref , je vous laisse lire la bataille finale tant attendu et j'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^ **

Chapitre 21 : Morts (première partie)

- Repliez vous !

- Non ! hurla Harold

Certains vikings effleurèrent la rampe , mais au même moment , la Mort Rouge cracha un large champ de flammes le long des bateaux , enflammant avec les flammes de l'enfer chaque bateau se trouvant le long de la plage . Les personnes se trouvant à bord sautèrent aussitôt dans l'eau tendis que d'autres hurlèrent , brulant vive . Puis , apparut au loin une grande et mince silhouette noir . On put apercevoir son sourire plus que victorieux sur son visage . Jack fronça les sourcils , bouillonnant de l'intérieur . Il poussa un cri de guerre et prit un élan , volant droit sur la silhouette .

Puis , alors qu'il s'approchait de Pitch , celui-ci lança une centaine de cauchemars , le projetant en arrière . Comme si ça suffisait pas un dragon de 3 mètres de haut , un ours et une sorcière ! Jack se redressa , se massant le haut du crane . Il leva les yeux , fit un gémissement et sauta sur le coté , évitant de se faire écrasé par une patte du maitre des dragons . Il se releva , évitant de se ramasser , et se mit à courir vers Pitch . Celui-ci fit apparaître sa faux géante et un combat sans merci débuta . La glace qu'envoyait Jack fit aussitôt intercepter par la faux du maitre des cauchemars .

Jack s'envola dans les airs , mais tomba aussitôt au sol , percuter par un cauchemar . Il se trouva étaler au sol , la fatigue l'imprégnant . Pitch s'avança , et le retourna . Il posa son pied sur lui , tel un chasseur venant de vaincre un gibier . Il appuya sur sa cage thoracique , le bloquant au sol et lui faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur .

- Mon pauvre Jack … pourquoi continue tu de te battre ? Ça ne sert à rien .. vous êtes déjà tous perdus …

Puis , la Mort Rouge poussa un autre rugissement et cracha à nouveau des flammes , quelques vikings bruler vive . Pitch tourna son pied sur lui , continuant de l'écraser . Le bâton de Jack se trouvait à quelques millimètres de ses doigts mais ne parvenait pas à l'attraper , sa respiration se coupant . Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux , le visage crispé . Un rire démoniaque s'échappa de la bouche de Pitch , ne faisant qu'inquiéter d'avantage l'esprit de l'hiver . Il tendis d'avantage ses doigts et fini par attraper de justesse son bâton .

Il l'empoigna et pendant que Pitch riait à pleine voix , il lui donna un coup en pleine poire . Pitch partit en arrière , se tenant le nez . Il tomba au sol , et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte , une boule à neige tomba de sa poche . Jack se releva , et reprit sa respiration , les yeux grands ouverts . Il reprit ses esprits et remarqua la boule à neige au sol . Il la prit , tendis que Pitch resta sous le choc du nez cassé . Jack écarquilla les yeux , quand il vit les 4 gardiens en miniature à l'intérieur . Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage , les yeux plisser .

- Jack ? Fit la voix russe de Nord

- Nord ? Sab ? Fée ! Bunny !

- Pour une fois j'suis content de te voir gamin ! Fit Bunny soulagé

Jack fit un sourire et souffla de soulagement . Ils sont sain et sauve . Il avait tellement eut peur .. après tout , c'était comme une deuxième famille pour lui . Il fronça les sourcils et observa la boule à neige . Euh ouai .. mais comment il va les sortir de là ? Il roula les yeux au ciel , un sourire sournois aux lèvres

- Faites gaffe ! Lâcha t-il

- J'le sens pas , fit Bunny

Jack roula les yeux au ciel et mit un pied en arrière. Il prit un élan et lança la boule à neige .

- NON ! s'écria Pitch

La boule à neige se brisa sur le sol et une fumée blanche en sortit . Après un moment , elle se dissipa , laissant paraître les gardiens en chair et en os devant lui . Jack fit un sourire et courut vers ses amis , les serrant dans ses bras .

- Merci mon grand , fit Nord

Jack fit un sourire et se redressa . Sab lui fit une salutation en guise de remerciement et Fée le serra de nouveau dans ses bras plumeux . Bunny frotta ses bras et toussa

- T'aurai pu y aller mollo ..

Jack roula les yeux au ciel , se séparant de la gardienne des souvenirs . La Mort Rouge plissa les yeux et tourna la tête, de façon à essayer d'avaler les gardiens , mais ceux-ci purent l'esquiver à temps . Fée recula , les mains plaqués devant la bouche

- Nous sommes perdus ..

- Non ! Rien n'est perdu ! Lâcha Jack

- Mais-

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Jack a raison , nous devons essayer .. , fit Nord

Jack fit un sourire , fixant chacun des gardiens . Sans qu'il ne rende compte , Pitch se releva derrière Jack , la rage dans les yeux

- N'en soyez pas si sûr !

Jack se retourna et au même moment , Pitch brandit sa faux géante en poussant un cri de guerre . Jack écarquilla les yeux mais par chance , un filet de sable d'or entoura le pied du brun , le faisant tomber en arrière . Jack souffla et se tourna vers Sab

- Merci !

Sab lui fit un clin d'œil , mais décrocha aussitôt son regard , attaqué par des cauchemars . Nord se mit devant Jack , gardant son regard furieux sur l'esprit des ténèbres

- - Jack , va aider les autres , on se charge de lui !

Jack aquiesca et s'éleva dans le ciel , haut dans le ciel . Aussi haut que la Mort Rouge , évitant de se faire écrabouiller . Il observa autour de lui , cherchant des yeux les big four . Il ne vit Merida . Où était-elle ? Il vit Harold aider les dragons encore prisonniers sur les bateaux . Il s'en sortirai . Surtout accompagné de Krokmou . Puis , une personne traversa son esprit . Il tourna la tête , et vit avec horreur , Raiponce se trouvant seule avec Gothel . Il fronça les sourcils et s'envola à toute vitesse .

* * *

Jack poussa un cri de guerre et s'envola à toute allure vers le ciel . Raiponce écarquilla les yeux , devant l'immensité de la Mort Rouge . Elle fit un pas en arrière et se mit devant Maximus . Celui-ci avait les oreilles baissés en arrière et les pattes écartés devant lui , paniqué . Puis , Merida passa devant elle sur Angus .

- Je vais mettre à l'abri mes parents !

- Vas y !

Merida fit un sourire et partit au triple galop . Elle recula d'avantage et mit ses bras devant elle , quand la Mort Rouge cracha de nouveau des flammes , brulants d'avantage les épaves dans la mer . Elle tomba en arrière et regarda par terre . Sa poelle à frire .

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Elle l'empoigna aussitôt quand soudain , des cauchemars apparurent . Elle ferma les yeux et donna des coups dans tout les sens . C'était une étrange manière de se battre , mais cela suffisait à illuminer tous les chevaux en sable noir qui s'approchaient . Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire .

- Tiens tiens … Raiponce ..

l'adolescente se tourna , en position défensive . Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de Gothel .

- Vous .. , dit-elle froidement

- Comme je me suis inquiéter !

Elle s'approcha , les bras grands ouverts . Raiponce fit un pas en arrière , la menaçant avec sa poelle à frire

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Gothel haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras .

- Je vois que tu m'en veut encore de t'avoir menti durant toutes ces années

- Oui ! fit Raiponce presque comme une évidence

- Allons calme toi .. j'ai essayer de te protéger !

- Me protéger ? me protéger de quoi ?! vous m'avez arraché à ma famille et vous m'avez enfermé comme une prisonnière !

Gothel fronça les sourcils et s'avança d'un pas menaçant

- Tu veux que je sois la méchante ? Très bien … dans ce cas je serai la méchante !

Raiponce écarquilla les yeux , reculant à son rythme . Puis , elle finit par être dos à dos avec la montagne . Maximus se mit devant elle , le regard remplis de colère et d'ardeur . Gothel haussa un sourcil et fit un rire sarcastique

- Tu crois me faire peur petit poney ?

Elle fit un simple geste de la main et le Camarillo White fut projeter sur le coté , et plaquer au sol par une texture noir dégoulinante et dégoutante .

- Maximus ! S'écria la blonde

Elle reporta son regard sur Gothel , qui elle s'approchait dangereusement . Raiponce tourna la tête sur le coté , plaquer contre le mur . Elle serra les dents , et ferma fermement les yeux . Gothel se trouva à quelques centimètres d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai appris un sort .. celui-ci de changer le bien en mal .. ça te dis de le tester ?

La respiration de Raiponce se fit forte , serrant les dents . Gothel fit apparaître une boule de lumière noire ébène dans sa main gauche et l'approcha de son visage . Puis soudain , elle fit projeter sur le coté par un jet de glace . Raiponce rouvrit les yeux et vit Jack approcha , bâton en main . Elle fit un sourire et courut vers lui , le serrant dans ses bras . Jack fit un léger sourire , frottant sa main dans son dos .

- Comme c'est touchant ..

les deux adolescents se séparèrent aussitôt , se mettant en positon défensive . Gothel secoua la tête , un sourire sadique aux lèvres

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! S'écria Jack

- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? Mmhh ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu à faire … tu ne peux pas me vaincre , je suis autant invincibles que les immortels !

Elle éclata un rire , tendis que le visage furieux de Jack se décontracta . Il abaissa son bâton et baissa les yeux , semblant réfléchir . Que faire ? Comment la vaincre ? Il releva son visage , les yeux remplis de détermination . Il recula d'un pas et prit Raiponce par les épaules . Raiponce le fixa dans ses yeux bleus glacés , le regard inquisiteur .

- Je .. je suis désolé ..

Il s'approcha de son visage , et ferma les yeux . Raiponce se pencha en avant , et les ferma également . Et quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent , Jack se sépara d'elle , et prit ses cheveux en pleines mains . Il empoigna son bâton et donna un coup . Un jet tranchant de glace coupa instantanément se ses cheveux . Raiponce rouvrit les yeux , et les écarquilla aussitôt .

- NON ! s'écria Gothel

Jack fit un pas en arrière , les cheveux coupés tombant au sol . Raiponce se laissa tomber au sol , ses cheveux blonds devenant bruns . Elle fixa les yeux ronds les cheveux dans ses mains . Gothel avait le visage crispé et ne bougea plus . Jack la fixa , la respiration se faisant forte . Gothel se toucha les bras et la tête . Elle fit un sourire , et plissa les yeux

- Je suis .. je suis encore vivante .. je ..

elle releva ses yeux vers les deux adolescents et fronça les sourcils

- Je t'avais dit que vous ne pourrez me vaincre ..

Jack baissa les yeux et secoua la tête . Raiponce releva les yeux vers lui , toujours au sol

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle

- Je pensais que si je .. elle ..

Il se laissa tomber au sol , ses pensées s'emmêlant dans sa tête . Gothel fit apparaître une boule noire dans ses mains , la même que lorsqu'elle à menaçait Raiponce .

- Cela ne suffira pas à me vaincre !

- Non , mais moi je sais ! Fit une voix masculine

* * *

Jack poussa un cri de guerre et s'envola à toute allure vers le ciel . Harold serra les dents et écarquilla les yeux quand des vikings , des gens qu'il connaisait , mourut sous ses yeux . Les bateaux sur les eaux brulèrent , devenant des épaves . Puis , il fronça les sourcils quand il vit une Vipère et un Gronk attachés sur deux bateaux séparer . Il recula et monta sur le dos de Krokmou

- Allons les aidés !

Avant que le dragon ne s'envole , Harold se mit à foyer dans sa sacoche , cherchant son poignard . et à la mêm occasion , il trouva une poelle à frire . Ah oui , je l'ai malacontreusement gardé .. , pensa t-il . Il haussa les épaules et la mit à terre

- J'espère que ça lui servira ..

Il souffla et fit un signe à la Furie Nocturne . Krokmou hocha la tête et s'envola dans le ciel . Stoïk était en train de se battre avec les cauchemars qui venaient d'apparaitre . Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit Harold voler sur la Furie Nocturne . Il avait l'air tellement bien . Heureux . Libre . Le roux baissa les yeux et soupira . Puis , la Mort Rouge cracha du feu , d'une grande épaisseur . Il fit un roulé boulé sur le coté , mais cela ne fit que risquer la vie de certains vikings . Harold arriva par dessus un bateau écossais , qui ressemblait plus à une épave qu'autre chose . Il se mit sur le coté et sauta . Il atterrit un genoux à terre et l'autre relevé . Il se releva face au Gronk . Et enleva la sangle fermant sa gueule . Le Gronk le regarda d'un regard meurtris et se mit à grogner . Harold approcha sa main de son museau , un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres

- Tout va bien , je ne te veux aucun mal …

Le dragon se laissa bercer par la chaleur de sa main , et eut les pupilles dilatés . Harold se redressa et passa une main sur son front , ayant la sensation de se trouver un four géant . Il tira sur les moyens d'attachement , mais rien à faire . Il recula et se tourna vers Krokmou . Celui-ci se pencha en avant et prit une inspiration , crachant du feu de couleur violet . Le cadenas céda et le Gronk fut libérer . Il ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola aussitôt à la vue de la Mort Rouge . Harold fit un sourire et grimpa de nouveau sur le dos de Krokmou . Celui-ci s'envola en spirale et se posa sur le bateau voisin , où se trouvait la Vipère .

Il le libéra à l'aide de Krokmou , mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se jette sur lui , le plaquant contre le plancher . Harold observa la bête sur lui , qui menaçait de l'achever à n'importe quel moment . Le dragon prit une inspiration , du feu se formant au fond de sa bouche , mais Krokmou se jeta sur lui au bon moment . Les deux dragons commencèrent à se battre au milieu des flammes , tendis qu'Harold se releva . Le Vipère se fit mordre à la queue et poussa un rugissement avant de fuir en volant . Le jeune viking soupira de soulagement et s'appuya sur un poteau . Il se redressa aussitôt quand celui-ci s'écroula sous le poids du feu . Harold monta sur le dos de la Furie Nocturne et s'envolèrent à temps .

Ils survolèrent l'île , la Mort Rouge ne faisant qu'empirer la situation actuel . Harold fronça les sourcils . Comment tout allait finir ? Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Gothel nez à nez avec Jack et Raiponce . Krokmou les vit également et l'altitude chuta aussitôt . Le dragon se posa et Harold descendit discrètement . Ils se trouvèrent derrière des rochers , évitant de se faire bruler par la Mort Rouge et de se faire voir . Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Jack coupé les cheveux de Raiponce . Gothel semblait perturber . Et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tendis que Jack se laissa tomber à terre

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la blonde

- Je pensais que si je .. elle ..

Harold baissa les yeux et hocha la tête , ayant compris ses intentions . Mais alors pourquoi cela n'a pas marcher ? Elle aurait du mourir .. elle est sur terre depuis longtemps si il a bien compris .. alors pourquoi … Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et sortit de la sacoche de Krokmou , la deuxième fleur aux pétales d'or qui existe sur terre . Il hocha la tête et se releva . Il s'avança d'un pas décider , suivie de Krokmou .

- Cela ne suffira pas à me vaincre !

- Non , mais moi je sais !

Gothel et les 2 adolescents tournèrent leurs têtes et virent Harold avec dans les mains la fleur. La sorcière écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings et les dents

- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

- Disons que .. j'ai été maladroit

Gothel semblait bouilloner de l'intérieur et elle semblait grogner .. Harold fit un pas en arrière et arracha une pétale . Gothel hurla de douleur et s'approcha avec mal

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Gothel ? Tu as mal ? Fit Harold en la taquinant

- Sale -

Harold arracha une autre pétale et Gothel hurla de nouveau , sa peau et son visage devenant ridée . Jack fit un sourire et se releva avec Raiponce . Harold recula et arracha une autre pétale . La couleur or de chaque pétale arracher se changea en une couleur marron désécher . Les cheveux de Gothel devenenèrent blancs , tel une vieille sorcière toute .. cadavérique . Puis , le sourire d'Harold s'estompa quand il se trouva dos à un rocher . Gothel fit un sourire et se mit à courir droit vers lui , ses griffes resorties en avant

- TU VAS MOURIR ! hurla t-elle

Harold ferma les yeux et à la dernière seconde , il arracha la dernière pétale . Gothel se figea sur place et poussa un horrible hurlement , son dos se courbant . Maximus se releva quand la substance le maintenant au sol le libéra . La Mort Rouge entendit cela et se tourna vers elle . Harold , Jack et Raiponce se regardèrent , les yeux grands ouverts

- Courez ! hurla Jack

Maximus passa à coté de Raiponce et celle ci monta sur son dos , galopant à fier allure . Krokmou s'envola avec sur le dos Harold et Jack s'envola à l'aide de son bâton et du vent vers le bout de la plage . Gothel resta sur place , le dos courbé tout en poussant en continue un hurlement déchirant . La Mort Rouge approcha dangereusement et leva une de ses énormes pattes . Il la mit juste au dessus de Gothel et en une seconde , et elle fut écraser . Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de l'île , les 3 adolescents se regardèrent , essouflés . Raiponce soupira , et baissa les yeux . Elle se tourna vers Jack et ils se regardèrent . Ils se fixèrent tout sourire , jusqu'à se que Raiponce l'abandonne et le frappa en pleine tête avec sa poelle à frire

- Aïheu !

- Tu aurai pu me prévenir !

- Ohhhh , ça va .. et puis ça te va bien cette couleur de cheveux

Raiponce haussa un sourcil , le fixant . Les 3 adolescents se regardèrent et reportèrent leur regards vers la Mort Rouge . Harold haussa les épaules , fixant le tas de cendres qui se trouvait non loin d'eux

- Bon ba .. y'en a une de moins

- Non , deux de moins , fit une voix féminine

ils tournèrent leur tête pour voir Merida arriver sur le dos de Angus . Harold fit un léger sourire , mais essaya de le cacher ..

- Merida ! Où tu étais passé ? Demanda Jack

Il regarda autour de lui et reporta son regard sur la rousse

- Où est Mordu ?

- Je vous expliquerez plus tard , pour l'instant , on a quelqu'un d'autre à s'occuper

* * *

Jack poussa un cri de guerre et s'envola à toute allure vers le ciel . Merida fit un pas en arrière , jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'elle . Elle n'avait jamais vu une tel bête de toute sa vie . Entre des gardiens , une sorcière , un ours qui parle et un croque mitaine , elle en aura vu des choses ! Elle fit un pas en arrière et monta sur le dos de Angus , se dirigeant vers ses parents et les quelques écossais

- Allez de l'autre coté de l'île , je vous suis !

Fergus aquiesça et ordonna à toute personne de le suivre . Merida hocha la tête , et se dirigea vers Raiponce , toujours sous le choc .

- Je vais mettre à l'abri mes parents !

- Vas y !

Merida fit un sourire et partit au triple galop . Puis , des cauchemars apparurent . Merida sortit son arc et tira sur quelques cauchemars au passage . Elle arriva au bout de la plage , le vent fouettant avec violence son visage et ses cheveux . Elle arriva au bout de la plage et fit un virage , tournant de l'autre coté , faisant le tour . Elle arriva de derrière l'île et vit ses parents et les écossais sain et sauve . Elle sauta sur le coté , et se trouva devant son père , sa mère agenouiller sur le sol , priant .

- Tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle

Fergus aquiesça et Merida soupira de soulagement .

- Plus pour longtemps

Merida se tourna et vit au loin à quatres pattes , Mordu grognant . Fergus fronça les sourcils et brandit son épée , le fixant de son seul oeil

- Toi .. fit-il

- Comment on se retrouve mon chèr Fergus ? Fit Mordu de sa voix grave

Les écossais grincèrent des dents et poussèrent des cris de guerre , les lances en l'air . Mordu rugit et se mit à bondir droit devant , et poussa avec un seul coup de griffe les personnes qui l'attaquaient . Elinor recula à terre et se mit derrière Fergus . Merida sortit son arc et tira une flèches sur l'ours noir . Mais visiblement , cela ne semblait ne faire aucun effet . Mordu courut vers Fergus et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de l'attaquer avec son épée , Mordu donna un coup de griffe , le projetant sur le coté . Merida écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils . Elinor se dirigea vers son mari , et vit avec horreur la griffure profonde sur son visage .

Merida prit l'épée de son père tomber au sol et poussa un cri de guerre , fonçant sur Mordu . Elle donna un coup d'épée , mais Mordu s'abaissa à temps à quatre pattes . Il se releva , et Merida fut projeter en avant et atterisa à plat ventre . Elle se retourna et vit Mordu juste au dessus d'elle , la bave dégoulinant et ses canines resorties . Merida écarquilla les yeux et au moment où elle allait se faire dévorer sur place , une épée traversa son ventre poilu . Il tomba au sol , sa respiration se coupant . Juste derrière se trouvait Fergus . Il essuya son visage et tendis une main vers sa fille . Celle-ci se releva et le serra fort dans ses bras .

- Merci ..

Puis , on entendit un cri venir de l'autre coté de l'île . Celui de Gothel . Merida se sépara de son père et fit un sourire quand sa mère s'approcha . Puis soudain , une aura bleuté sortie du corps de l'ours à terre . Merida écarquilla les yeux quand cette aura prit une forme humaine . Un homme . Merida s'approcha et fixa l'esprit dans les yeux

- M .. Mordu ? Demanda t-elle

L'esprit fit un sourire et lui fit une salutation

- Merci .. je suis libre .. libre .. je n'étais pas moi même .. j'étais comme … un animal sauvage .. maintenant , tout est terminé .. je suis de nouveau moi-même .. humain .. et … libre ..

Merida fit un sourire et pencha la tête sur le coté . Mordu le salua et soudain , sa forme se contracta , le changeant en une petite forme bleuté semblable à des flammes et avec une paire de grands yeux . Un feu follet . En une seconde , il se volatilisa . Merida fit un pas en arrière et reprit ses esprits . Elle monta sur le dos de Angus , fixant ses parents dans les yeux

- Restez ici . J'ai des choses à faire

Alors qu'elle alla partir , elle fut retint par son bras . Elle tourna la tête et vit Elinor la fixer

- Merida .. je .. avant que tu partes , je voulais que tu saches que … je suis désolé .. j'ai toujours voulu faire ton bonheur .. j'ai tout fait pour toi .. et .. je t'aime ma chérie ..

- Nous t'aimons et nous sommes fier de toi , reprit Fergus

Merida fit un sourire triste , les yeux plissés

- Moi aussi je vous aime …

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Merida donna un coup de genoux , faisant partir au galop Angus . Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière avant de faire le virage . Son voeux à été exaucé . Sa mère la comprenait enfin …elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse ! Elle vit Harold , Jack et Raiponce et elle ralentissa .

- Bon ba .. y'en a une de moins

- Non , deux de moins , fit une voix féminine

ils tournèrent leur tête pour voir Merida arriver sur le dos de Angus . Harold fit un léger sourire , mais essaya de le cacher ..

- Merida ! Où tu étais passé ? Demanda Jack

Il regarda autour de lui et reporta son regard sur la rousse

- Où est Mordu ?

- Je vous expliquerez plus tard , pour l'instant , on a quelqu'un d'autre à s'occuper

Ils se fixèrent et hochèrent la tête à l'unisson . Leur regards devièrent sur la Mort Rouge qui rugissait au loin . Les big four se trouvaient allignés , le regard remplis d'ardeur et de détermination .

- Allons y !


	22. Chapter 22 : Morts (deuxieme partie)

Chapitre 22 : Morts (deuxième partie)

-Allons y !

Soudain , Jack s'envola dans le ciel , passant avec justesse par dessus la Mort Rouge . Raiponce galopa à fier allure sur le dos de Maximus passant sous les pattes du dragon . Elle lança un regard vers le ciel , suivant Jack du regard . Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et vit au loin les gardiens . Dans le pétrin . Pitch les attaquaient avec sa faux géante , tendis que les gardiens se défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient . Pitch fit un grand pas en arrière , un sourire aux lèvres .

- Jamais vous ne gagnerez .. , fit Pitch

- Ne crois pas si bien dire le cinglé ! S'écria Bunny , boomerangs en mains

Puis soudain , un cri retentit sur l'île . Pitch se tourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il ne vit qu'un tas de cendres .

- Gothel ..

Ses yeux se remplirent d'une colère incomparable . On put voir une étincelle de rage dans ses iris dorés , ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter d'avantage les gardiens . Il fit un pas en arrière , les mains devant lui

- Vous le regretterez .. tous ! Alors si Gothel est morte … quelqu'un de votre coté , devra mourir !

soudain , il s'éleva dans le ciel , soulever par un nuage de sable noir . Il leva les bras au ciel , et poussa un rire démoniaque . Jack atterissa sur le sol et Raiponce arriva quelques secondes après . Elle sauta sur le coté , poelle à frire en main .

-Heureuse de vous revoir les amis !

-De même Raiponce ! Fit Nord en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Raiponce fit un sourire et se tourna vers Pitch , en apesanteur . Jack serra les dents , le bâton en main , ainsi que les Sab , Bunny , Nord et Fée . Pitch fit un rire , et une vague de cauchemars apparut de tous cotés . Les gardiens se mirent tous de dos , et attaquèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les cauchemars . Que ce soit en les gelant sur place , en les tranchants avec des ailes coupantes , en les détruisant avec des boomerangs , en les tuants avec des sabres aiguisés , en les fouettant avec des filets de sable d'or ou en les assommants avec une poelle à frire . Au même moment , la Mort Rouge poussa un horrible rugissement de douleur qui fit presque trembler le sol .

Jack recula , et se plaqua contre la montagne . Bunny soupira , tournant de tous les cotés , Il serra les dents et au moment où aucun cauchemar ne l'attaqua , il lança un boomerang vers le maitre des cauchemars . Celui-ci se le prit en plein estomac et tout les cauchemars disparurent . Fée et Raiponce soupirèrent à l'unisson , se laissant presque tombé au sol . Pitch atterrit sur le sol , la colère ne cessant de grimper dans son esprit . Les gardiens se mirent en position défensive , le foudroyant du regard . Mais ce qui les effrayèrent , se fut quand un sourire se dessina sur son visage .

Il ferma son poing devant lui et plia son autre bras en arrière , tel une corde invisible . Une sorte de flèche noire apparut , le bout aussi pointu qu'une épine de rose . Il la lâcha . Les gardiens écarquillèrent les yeux et sautèrent sur le sol , l'évitant de justesse . Bunny se releva , s'époustant les poils . Il fit un sourire , un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres

- Louper !

Raiponce fronça les sourcils quand il vit le sourire victorieux de l'esprit des ténèbres .

- Ohhhh non …

Jack et Raiponce plissèrent les yeux et se tournèrent . Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent , quand ils virent Merida debout la bouche grande ouverte . Et la flèche planter dans son ventre , avec du sang s'écoulant et tachetant sa robe . Elle les fixèrent , sa respiration se faisant forte .

-Merida ! hurlèrent Raiponce et Jack à l'unisson

* * *

- Allons y !

Merida fit un léger sourire et partit au triple galop sur le dos de Angus . Elle prit une flèche et son arc , et tira aussitôt . La flèche prit une trajectoire directe et fila vers la Mort Rouge . Mais au mieux de se planter , elle se cogna et tomba au sol . On aurait dit qu'elle venait de percuter un bouclier . Merida lâcha un juron et au même moment , une vague de cauchemars apparut . Elle soupira , laissant sa tête tomber en arrière

- Super !

Elle prit son arc et tira de nouveau . À droite . À gauche . En haut . Et même en bas ! Comme dans ses habitudes . Angus filait comme le vent tendis que Merida tirait presque essoufflé ses flèches . Puis soudain , elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit un cauchemar plus gros que les autres fonçé sur eux . Angus fut projeter sur le coté et Merida roula sur le sol , se trouvant à plat ventre .

CRACK

Elle releva la tête et vit Angus complètement écrasé contre un énorme rocher . Le cheval poussa un hennissement de douleur , son dos complètement courbé . Et au même moment , les cauchemars disparurent . Merida se releva et courut vers lui , les larmes lui montant aux yeux

- Angus ! hurla t-elle

Elle tomba à genoux devant lui et vit avec horreur son état . Sa respiration s'était coupé et ses yeux étaient restés grands ouverts . Elle éclata un sanglot et s'étala sur lui , pleurant dans sa crinière . Au même moment , la Mort Rouge poussa un horrible rugissement de douleur qui fit presque trembler le sol . Elle se redressa , caressant sa crinière ébène , comme si il était .. vivant . Elle se pencha et l'embrassa . Elle éclata un dernier sanglot et se releva . Elle fixa la Mort Rouge , son regard se remplissant de haine . Tout allait finir aujourd'hui .

Que ce soit Pitch qui perde , ou eux . Quelqu'un périra . Elle porta son regard devant elle et vit au loin Pitch avec quelque chose en mains . Elle plissa les yeux et les écarquilla aussitôt . Mal . Elle avez extrêmement mal . Elle baissa les yeux et vit une flèche aussi noir que la nuit , planté dans son ventre . Le sang s'écoula , tachetant sa robe bleu fonçé d'un rouge encore plus … fonçé . Elle releva les yeux , la respiration se faisant forte . Jack et Raiponce la fixèrent , les yeux exorbités

- Merida ! s'écrièrent t-ils à l'unisson

Et elle tomba sur le sol .

* * *

- Allons y !

Harold fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant , sur son dragon , les jambes tendus

- c'est parti mon grand !

Krokmou poussa un rugissement et il s'envola dans le ciel . Harold s'accrocha à la selle , le vent lui brouillant la vue . Il rouvrit les yeux et il se trouva nez à nez avec le dragon . Krokmou plana à coté de sa tête et Harold sauta , Krokmou planant , et se posant sur le sol , ne pouvant voler sans lui . Harold roula sur le haut de sa tête et se raccrocha de justesse à une de ses « oreilles » en forme de corail . Il se redressa avec mal et sortit son poignard . La Mort Rouge tourna la tête et posa violemment sa patte au sol . Harold bascula , et tomba en arrière , faisant des galipettes . Il se raccrocha .. au nez du dragon . Stoïk regarda inquiet la scène , espérant qu'il s'en sorte .

Il sentit son souffle chaud venir de ses narines, faisant voler ses cheveux en arrière . Il s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put et essaya de grimper , le poignard dans la bouche . Il fit un gémissement de dégout , quand ses pieds entrèrent dans les narines du dragon . Il continua son escalade , et arriva devant ses 3 yeux du coté gauche . Il s'accrocha du mieux possible et prit son poignard à deux mains . Il prit une inspiration , et planta avec énergie son poignard dans un œil de la Mort Rouge , lui faisant pousser un horrible rugissement de douleur . Il secoua la tête de plein fouet et Harold tomba dans le vide .

- Krokmou !

Krokmou fit un bond en l'air et ouvrit ses ailes , le permettant de planer . Harold atterrit de justesse sur son dos et mit son pied sur le mécanisme relié à la prothèse de la Furie Nocturne , les faisant s'envoler dans le ciel . Harold soupira de soulagement , tapotant le cou de Krokmou .

- Merida !

Harold baissa les yeux et les écarquilla aussitôt . Il vit avec horreur Merida étaler sur le sol , avec planter dans le ventre , une flèche noire .

- NON !

Krokmou perdit aussitôt de l'altitude et se posa . Harold descendit en courrant vers la jeune fille à terre . Il glissa sur le sol et se trouva à coté d'elle . Raiponce et Jack arrivèrent vers lui , et s'asseyèrent de l'autre coté .

- Oh mon dieu , Merida .. , fit Raiponce en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche

Jack fixa Merida , les yeux embuées . Harold la prit dans ses bras , la fixant , les larmes menaçant de tomber à n'importe quel moment

- Merida ! Merida je t'en supplie répond moi !

Celle-ci se mit à tousser , ne faisant que faire couler d'avantage le sang . Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux , voyant d'abord floue , puis elle vit Harold la fixer . Elle tourna la tête pour voir les 2 adolescents.

- Jack .. Raiponce ..

Raiponce fit un sourire , les larmes coulant sur ses joues . Jack la fixa , essayant de contenir les gouttes d'eau maintenus dans ses yeux . Elle tourna la tête , fixant Harold dans les yeux .

- Harold ..

- Merida .. je suis tellement désolé .. tout est de ma faute … je regrette ce que j'ai dit , je le jure … j'ai dit le contraire de ce que je pensais .. tu n'est pas rien pour moi , je ne déteste pas , je n'ai fait que mentir , je-

- Non .. rien n'est de ta faute .. mais la mienne .. tu n'es au contraire pas rien pour moi .. tu es .. tout pour moi …

Harold fit un léger sourire triste , des perles salées roulant sur ses joues . Merida toussa de nouveau , faisant sursauter Raiponce .

- si j'ai dit cela .. c'était parce que je n'arrivai pas à me faire à l'idée que .. que je t'aime ..

Le jeune viking écarquilla les yeux , son visage se décontractant . Il plissa les yeux , et un sourire triste se dessina , une autre larme roulant le long de son visage .

- Moi aussi je t'aime .. depuis le premier jour ..

Elle fit un sourire et ses yeux cligna . Puis elle les ferma , la bouche entre-ouverte . Les 3 adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux embuées , la fixant . Harold secoua la tête , la secouant

- Non , non , non , non …. Merida ! je t'en supplie ! Merida …

Il la serra d'avantage contre lui , plongeant son visage dans son cou , tout en pleurant . Raiponce éclata un sanglot et serra Jack dans ses bras , pleurant à chaude larmes sur son sweat . Jack la serra contre lui , une larme coulant malgré lui . Les gardiens arrivèrent derrière à grande vitesse , passant à travers les vikings qui attaquaient . Fée plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche , ses ailes ratant un battement . Nord et Sab baissèrent leurs têtes , en signe d'hommage . Bunny arriva juste derrière , et s'agenouilla , posant une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Harold . Jack se sépara de Raiponce et fixa Nord

- Où est Pitch ? Demanda t-il

Nord fit un léger sourire et sortit de sa poche , une boule à neige avec dedans , un Pitch plutôt furax . Jack plissa les yeux , penchant la tête sur le coté

- Comment est-ce que ..

- Il en avait tout un stock dans ses poches .. et quand on la assommé ba .., Fit Bunny

- Libérez moi sur le champ ! fit une voix à l'intérieur de la boule

- Faudra que tu me la prête , fit Jack un sourire malicieux au coin

Jack secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur Harold . Il n'avait pas bougé . Merida dans ses bras , son visage plongé dans son cou et dissimulé par les cheveux de sa frange . Raiponce leva son regard embuée vers la Mort Rouge , qui rugissa de nouveau . Puis soudain , Harold releva la tête , et laissa Merida au sol . Il se leva , et essuya une larme . Il se tourna , et fixa la Mort Rouge

- Finissons en .. ,dit-il

Jack et Raiponce se relevèrent et froncèrent leurs sourcils . Jack se tourna vers la jeune fille et la prit par les épaules

- Reste ici avec les gardiens … on s'en charge

Raiponce hocha la tête et recula , Nord la prenant par les épaules . Harold fronça les sourcils et monta sur le dos de Krokmou . Il ouvrit grand ses ailes larges et il s'envola dans le ciel à fier allure . Jack s'envola derrière lui et se dirigea vers le maitre des dragons . La bataille ne faisait de commencer . Il poussa un cri de guerre et donna un coup de bâton , un jet de glace frappant la Mort Rouge . Celui-ci se tourna et rugissa de nouveau , crachant des flammes . Jack les évita de justesse , faisant des saltos de tous genres . Par dessus les nuages , Harold avait les yeux remplis de tristesse et de haine .

- Tu penses qu'il sait voler ?

Krokmou fit un gémissement , ce qui ne fit que déterminer le jeune viking . Krokmou descendit un piquet , les yeux plissés . Il prit une inspiration et quand il se trouva assez prêt , la Furie Nocturne cracha du feu de couleur violet . La Mort Rouge poussa un rugissement de douleur et tourna la tête , essayant de l'apercevoir avec ses 5 œils restant . Jack donna un autre coup , ainsi que Krokmou . Mais ce fut de trop . La Mort Rouge baissa la tête , et soudain , il ouvrit ses ailes . Aussi large qu'un chapiteau . Aussi noir que la nuit . La Mort rouge , donna un coup , puis un autre et petit à petit , il fini par prendre son envol , fonçant vers Krokmou . Harold tourna la tête et soupira

- Apparemment , oui ..

- Harold !

celui-ci tourna la tête , pour voir Jack voler à ses cotés . Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent . Puis , ils montèrent en même temps en piquet vers les nuages noirs qui se trouvaient par dessus la mer . La Mort Rouge se trouvaient à plusieurs mètre derrière eux , volant le mieux qu'il pouvait . Puis , il prit une inspiration , que seul Jack put voir

- Attention ! s'écria t-il

Harold écarquilla les yeux et à la dernière seconde , Krokmou put esquiver le feu qui partit de l'arrière . Jack fit un salto et revint à sa position initiale . Puis , ils arrivèrent dans les nuages noirs , disparaissant dans la fumée . La Mort Rouge continua sa course , mais se stoppa quand il se trouva perdu dans l'obscurité . Il tourna sur lui même , mais ses ailes qui battait ne faisait qu'amener de la fumée , brouillant sa vue . Il rugissa , montrant ses dents pointues . Puis soudain , il fut frapper dans le dos . Il se tourna , puis une nouvelle fois dans l'autre sens , mais cette fois c'était froid . Une autre attaque , puis une autre encore . Harold tournait , Krokmou savant parfaitement où il allait . Jack quand à lui .. c'était moins clair . Mais il parvenait à se localiser .

Stoïk se mit à courir vers Raiponce et la fixa . La Mort Rouge se trouvait dissimulé par les nuages avec Harold .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à l'intention de faire ?

- Tout va bien , ayez confiance en lui …

Gobber arriva derrière lui , essoufflé . Il se redressa et fit un sourire .

- Woh .. depuis combien de temps je rêve de rencontrer Odin !

- Quoi ? Fit Stoïk

Gobber soupira et posa une main sur son épaule

- écoute … je sais que c'est dure mais … tu dois croire

Stoïk fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux . Il les ferma avec horreur quand il put voir derrière la .. brune , Merida au sol . Il leva la tête et fit un hoquement de surprise quand il vit derrière Raiponce , un grand homme à la barbe blanche , un lapin géant , une fée ressemblant à un oiseau et un petit bonhomme en or . Il fit un pas en arrière , tournant la tête de tous cotés . Gobber fit un sourire et leva les bras au ciel

- Et ba voilà quand tu veux !

Nord fit un léger sourire , ayant vu qu'il pouvait les voir . Raiponce tourna la tête vers Nord et reporta son regard vers le ciel , quand la Mort Rouge poussa un rugissement .

- Jack est avec lui ? Demanda Gobber

- Oui .. , répondit Bunny

Ils purent voir la silhouette noire du monstre quand des attaques se fit . Bleu . Violet . Bleu . Violet . Le dragon tournait sur lui même , ne faisant que grogner . Puis , une attaque de trop . Il prit une énorme inspiration et cracha un champ de flammes tout en tournant . Jack serra les dents , le feu n'étant pas très loin de lui . Il tourna la tête et soupira , mais quand il reprit sa concentration , il écarquilla les yeux , les flammes les touchants . Il tomba , son bâton lui échappant des mains . Il tourna sur lui même , son bâton à plusieurs mètres de lui . Raiponce écarquilla les yeux , quand elle vit la silhouette de Jack tomber . Et il plongea lourdement dans l'eau .

- Jack !

Elle se mit à courir , entra dans l'eau glacé de la mer , et aida Jack . Celui-ci toussa , crachant de l'eau . Il vit son bâton flotter et le prit , se tournant vers Raiponce . Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et portèrent leur regard vers le ciel , quand ils entendirent la Mort Rouge hurler .

- On compte sur toi .. , murmura Jack

Harold baissa les yeux , et quand il put voir le sol , il vit Jack au sol avec Raiponce . Il soupira et se pencha en avant , sourcils fronçés

- On dirait que c'est entre toi et moi !

Krokmou poussa un rugissement et attaqua de nouveau le monstre . La Mort Rouge rugissa , mais cette fois extrêmement fort . Perçant presque leurs tympans . Le dragon géant cracha de nouveau un champ de flammes . Mais plus large encore . Et plus violent . Harold serra les dents et tourna la tête . La prothèse de Krokmou prenait feu .

- Oh misère .. on dirait que c'est maintenant ou jamais mon grand !

Krokmou fit un gémissement en signe d'acquiescement , et descendit aussitôt . La Mort Rouge plissa les yeux quand il put les apercevoir . Il poussa un rugissement , et descendit en piquet vers eux . L'aileron artificielle perdait plusieurs éléments en fer , ne faisant que déstabiliser la Furie Nocturne .

- Tiens bon !

La Mort Rouge plissa ses yeux , et ouvrit grand sa gueule , prenant une inspiration , Harold et Krokmou se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui . Harold ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt

-MAINTENANT !

Krokmou se tourna et cracha une boule de feu dans la gueule de la Mort Rouge . Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux , prenant feu de l'intérieur . Des trous se formèrent dans ses ailes larges , ne faisant qu'accélérer sa chute vers le sol, la bouche prenant feu

BOOM !

elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol . Krokmou volait le plus vite qu'il pouvait , le dragon tout entier prenant feu .

- Allez ! encore un peu !

Harold se tourna et vit avec horreur la prothèse s'enlevant complètement . Il tourna la tête droit devant lui , mais il mit ses mains devant lui , quand il vit l'énorme queue en forme de masse géante de la Mort Rouge tomber sur eux . Il poussa un cri et il se trouva assommer . Krokmou poussa un rugissement , quand il vit Harold tomber dans les flammes . Il tourna sur lui même et fonça vers lui , battant des ailes . Le temps semblait s'arrêter . Harold tombait , Krokmou essayant de le sauver . Puis , ils furent engloutit .

…

Le lieu fut calme . Des cendres grisatres et blanches tombèrent vers le sol , tel de la neige . Une silhouette se mit à courir , tournant la tête de tous cotés

- Harold ! fils !

Stoïk avançait , la fumée encore présente ne faisant que brouiller sa vue . Raiponce et Jack étaient derrière , cherchant de vue Harold . Les vikings et les gardiens se trouvaient à l'arrière , avec juste devant Merida . Morte . Puis , Stoïk se stoppa , quand la fumée se dissipa . À travers les rochers , il put voir une silhouette noire étaler au sol . Il fit un sourire , le regard remplis d'espoir . Il se mit à courir et s'arrêta juste devant le dragon . Il avait dans les bras Harold . Stoïk s'agenouilla et tendis les mains devant lui , n'osant toucher le jeune viking

- Harold ?

Rien . Aucun mouvement . Stoïk plissa les yeux et toucha la peau de la Furie Nocturne . Il avait les yeux fermés , et ne fit aucun geste . Il était .. mort . En essayant de sauver son meilleur ami .. la respiration de Stoïk se fit forte . Si le dragon est mort alors .. il posa une de ses mains sur la peau d'Harold , poussant sa frange . Elle était glacée . Il mit un de ses doigts sous son nez , et son autre main là où se trouvait son cœur . Aucun souffle de vie . Son cœur ne battait plus . Sa respiration était coupé . Et ses yeux fermés . Il était mort . Dans les bras de son dragon . Stoïk écarquilla les yeux , ramenant ses mains à lui .

- Non ..

Il baissa la tête , et ferma les yeux . Il s'était sacrifié . Pour les sauvés . Merida aussi . Tant de sacrifices . Tants de **morts** . Ils sortaient d'une dispute . Mais quand il l'a vue sur Krokmou . Il pouvait voir son bonheur . Il aurait aimé dire que .. il avait tort . Il a toujours eut tort . Comment pouvait-il ignorer son propre fils ? Durant des années ? Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire que .. il l'aimait . Sa barbe fut vite tremper . Par les larmes . Raiponce et Jack arrivèrent et la jeune fille plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche , et se laissa tomber à genoux . Jack écarquilla les yeux et tomba aux cotés de Raiponce . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la mort à frapper ? Tant de fois ? Jack tourna la tête vers la brune et ouvrit la bouche

- Raiponce …

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! j'aurai pu les sauvés !

Elle se mit à frapper son torse à coups de poings , les larmes tombant en abondance . Jack garda son regard embué vers elle , ne semblant pas avoir mal , mais alors pas du tout .

- J'aurai pu les aidés avec ma chevelure ! ils ne seront pas morts ! Ils sont .. morts ..

Ses coups se fit de plus en plus lent et doux . Puis elle finit par tomber dans ses bras , explosant de larmes . Jack la serra contre lui . Raiponce plongea son visage dans son cou , s'aggripant à son sweat glacé . Le silence régna , la nuit tombant . Les nuages dans le ciel commencèrent à se dissiper et les cendres ne tombèrent plus , laissant l'obscurité de la nuit s'emparer des lieux . Puis , il lueur . Chaleureuse . La lune apparut dans le ciel . Elle était énorme , et brillait si fort , qu'elle avait l'air de chasser l'obscurité ..

Jack leva les yeux et ceux ci s'écarquillèrent . Il se releva petit à petit , les yeux fixer sur l'astre de la nuit . Raiponce rouvrit les yeux et se releva également , fixant la lune . Elle l'avait déjà vu à travers de sa fenêtre .. mais jamais ainsi .. elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi imposante .. elle avait l'air si près .. Les gardiens levèrent leurs yeux et un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur leurs visages . Stoïk avait toujours la tête baissé , ne prêtant aucune attention au monde « extérieur » .

Il finit par lever les yeux mais ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent aussitôt . Une lueur d'une couleur bleuté provenant de la lune apparut . Elle se sépara en deux , formant deux tourbillons . Jack fit un grand sourire , les yeux remplis d'espoir . Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer . Soudain , Harold et Merida s'élevèrent petit à petit dans le ciel , sous les regards surpris des personnes présentes . Stoïk se releva , fixant du regard son fils s'élever , entourer de la lueur de la lune . Mais étrangement , un bout de tissue de son pantalon , à la jambe gauche , flottait ..

Raiponce tourna la tête des deux cotés , les 2 défunts volants . Puis , Krokmou et Angus s'élevèrent à leur tour , tel deux animaux suivants leur maitre . Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la lune . Que ce passait-il ? Arrivés face à celle-ci , Merida ouvrit en une fraction de seconde ses yeux , ses iris bleus cyan illuminés . Elle ouvrit grand la bouche , prenant une grande inspiration . La flèche planter dans son ventre disparut , tel un mirage , et le sang tachetant sa robe disparut également , comme aspirer par son propre corps . Quelques secondes après , Angus ouvrit ses yeux à son tour , et poussa un hennissement . Il se mit à galoper dans les airs , le vide sous lui . Merida observa la lune , le regard attendris 

_Ton nom est Merida . Gardienne du courage et de l'ardeur_

Puis , quelques secondes après , Harold ouvrit les yeux en une seconde , ses iris verts émeraude s'illuminant . Soudain , le tissu flottant de son pantalon se changea . Il devint une jambe artificielle en férail .. on aurait dit qu'Harold l'avait fabriqué lui même .. ensuite , Krokmou ouvrit ses yeux et poussa un long rugissement déchirant qui résonna sur l'île . Une nouvelle prothèse apparut à sa queue . Rouge avec une tête de mort . L'imagination de l'homme de la lune ! Harold regarda attendrit la lune , les yeux grands ouverts .

_Ton nom est Harold . Gardien du changement et du nouveau _

Puis , doucement , ils redescendirent sur le sol .. et leurs pieds touchèrent la terre ferme , la lueur autour d'eux disparut . Harold et Merida baissèrent leurs yeux et s'examinèrent , en commençant par leurs mains , puis par leurs vêtements . Harold fit un sourire , la respiration forte . Il tourna les yeux et vit Krokmou . Celui-ci bondit et se mit à lui lécher le visage . Harold éclata un rire , le serrant dans ses bras . Il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa . Il observa son pied . Un bout de férail . Il tira une légère grimace et finit par hausser les épaules .

Angus se cabra et se dirigea vers Merida . Celle-là leva les yeux et fit un sourire , voyant Angus . Vivant . Enfin presque . Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras . Elle avait eu tellement peur .. puis , elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête . Elle fit un sourire , quand elle vit à une dizaine de mètres , Harold . Celui-ci enleva son regard de sa prothèse , et le porta sur Merida . Un énorme soulagement l'envahit . Les larmes lui monta aux yeux , un sourire aux lèvres

- Merida … murmura t-il

Celle-ci poussa un soupir de bonheur , et se mit à courir vers lui , sous la lueur de la lune . Harold s'avança également , les larmes menaçant de tomber . Ils arrivèrent au milieu de la distance qui les séparaient , et Harold ouvrit ses bras , Merida se jetant dedans . Harold la serra fort contre lui , éclatant un sanglot .

- J'ai eu tellement peur .. de ne jamais de te revoir … , chuchota Harold

Merida se sépara de lui , tout en restant dans ses bras , et le fixa dans les yeux . Elle fit un sourire , le coeur chavirant . Elle se pencha en avant , et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes , fermant les yeux . Harold les ferma également , lui rendant son baiser avec passion , posant ses mains derrière sa nuque . Harold se sépara d'elle et la fixa . Ils rirent à l'unisson et serrèrent de nouveau dans les bras . Raiponce fit un sourire et se mit à bondir de joie .

- Ils sont vivants !

Elle sauta de joie et serra Jack dans ses bras . Jack fit un sourire , posant ses mains dans son dos . Puis , elle se sépara de lui et se mit à courir vers les deux gardiens . Elle s'approcha et se jeta sur eux , les serrant contre eux . Harold et Merida éclatèrent un rire , tendis que Jack s'invita au câlin groupé . Ils rirent à l'unisson et se séparèrent , se fixant . Merida fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard inquisiteur à Harold

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle

Harold se passa une main dans sa nuque , un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Euh .. disons que la Mort Rouge à été vaincu et que .. je suis devenu un gardien ?

- Tu es mort ? Fit Merida

- Je préfère le terme immortel , corrigea t-il

- Alors … vous êtes des gardiens ? Fit Jack

Harold et Merida hochèrent leurs têtes à l'unisson , un sourire se dessinant sur leur visage .

- Ha … Harold ?

Jack et Raiponce s'écartèrent , et Harold put voir son père s'avançer par petits pas . Stoïk pencha la tête sur le coté , avançant d'avantage . Harold plissa les yeux , fixant son père dans les yeux

- Tu .. tu peux me voir ?

- Oui .. parce que j'ai toujours cru en toi …

Harold fit un léger sourire triste , son père se trouvant devant lui . Stoïk posa ses mains sur ses épaules , le fixant du regard .

- Je suis désolé fils .. tu avais raison depuis le début .. tout ce qu'il nous manquait s'était .. de .. ça , dit-il en le pointant du doigt , … je te promets que désormais , la guerre est fini .. grâce à toi ... je suis fier de toi …

- Moi aussi je t'aime papa ..

Il s'approcha et le serra dans les bras . Son vœux à été exaucé . Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux . Gobber fit un sourire et croisa les bras , hochant la tête . Puis soudain , les écossais , ayant entendu l'énorme explosion , arrivèrent de derrière la montagne . Elinor et Fergus se trouvèrent devant , cherchant du regard leur fille . Elinor fit un grand sourire et courut vers Merida . Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui donna une série de baisers de passant de son nez à son front . Fergus arriva juste derrière et les serra dans ses gros bras . Il se sépara d'eux et fit un sourire . Elinor écrasa ses joues avec ses mains .

- Oh tu n'as rien .. tu es saine et sauve ..

- Euh .. ouai .. euh …

Merida prit ses mains et les enleva de son visage , se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Elle fit un pas en arrière tendis que ses parents s'échangèrent un regard inquisiteur

- Non .. je .. maman .. papa … je suis immortel .. je suis une gardienne je .. suis morte

Elinor plissa les yeux et secoua la tête

- Non tu peux pas .. alors pourquoi .. tu es là devant nos yeux .. je rêve pas ..

- Non non … il faut juste croire en nous pour nous voir … , fit-elle avec un léger sourire

Elinor et Fergus firent un léger sourire triste , la fixant .

- Mais .. ne vous inquiétez pas .. je serai toujours là … pour vous ..

Elinor fit un sourire et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras . Elle se sépara d'elle et fit un pas en arrière , les épaules entourés par son mari . Puis, Nord arriva par derrière et posa ses deux grosses mains sur les épaules de Merida et Harold

- Et bien les enfants ! bienvenue chez nous ..

Merida et Harold s'échangèrent un sourire , et tous rirent à l'unisson . Raiponce fit un sourire , mais baissa les yeux . C'était comme si .. elle ne faisait plus partit des big four … Elle se sentait désormais comme …

L'intrus


	23. Chapter 23 : Epilogue

Chapitre 23 : Épilogue

Ce fut une très belle fin de journée pour le royaume , se trouvant sur une côte de l'Océan Atlantique . Aucun problème ne s'était produit , et le soleil était au rendez vous .. C'est pour cela qu'on lui a donner ce nom .. ce royaume est réputer pour avoir du soleil 24/24 heures … Solaria . Le royaume était également connu pour sa fête annuel qui se produisait tous les ans , le même jour . Ce jour là , les villageois lançaient des milliers de lanternes dans le ciel , ne faisant qu'illuminer la nuit étoilée du soir . Le roi et la reine étaient des gens sages , au grand cœur .. ils ont perdus leur enfant , leur petite fille , quelques jours après sa naissance .. c'est pour cela que des lanternes sont lancés dans le ciel .. en espérant que la princesse disparut , reviendrai un jour au palais ..

La reine était assise dans un fauteuil en velours mauve , le dossier aussi grand qu'elle même , orner de motifs en or . Elle lisait tranquillement un livre , juste à coté d'une immense baie vitrée donnant une vue sur le village , et où la lumière reflétait chaleureusement . Le roi quand à lui , ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre d'elle , debout devant l'immense vitre , mains dans le dos . 18 ans furent passé , et toujours aucune nouvelle .. le temps commençait à se faire extrêmement long , leur inquiétude et leur tristesse grandissant … puis soudain , comme un ange arriver du ciel , un soldat entra dans la salle , les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration forte , essoufflé . Le roi et la reine se levèrent , fixant le soldat d'un air inquisiteur . Celui-ci fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête , les yeux remplis d'espoir

Ce simple geste . Le roi et la reine n'attendaient que ça depuis longtemps . Cela venait de tout dire .. la reine se mit soudainement à courir , ses longs cheveux bruns volant derrière elle au rythme de ses pas . Puis , ils arrivèrent face à une grande porte en bois et s'arrêtèrent instantanément , le cœur tambourinant . Enfin .. ce moment allait enfin arrivé .. 18 ans d'attente , et finalement , elle se trouve ici , derrière cette porte .. ils se regardèrent et prirent une inspiration à l'unisson . Et la porte s'ouvrit . Elle s'ouvrit devant un immense balcon , donnant normalement vue au village .. mais là , elle s'ouvrit face à une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns , lui arrivant au niveau de la nuque … derrière , le soleil se couchait , laissant paraître ses rayons oranges et jaunes .. elle se tourna , laissant paraître son visage .

De dos , ils ne l'auraient pas reconnu .. elle avait à la naissance une masse de cheveux couleur or … Mais de face , ils la reconnurent instantanément .. elle avait le même visage , les mêmes yeux , les mêmes traits que sa mère .. celle-ci la fixa dans les yeux , s'avançant par petits pas . Raiponce la fixa , les larmes aux yeux . Puis , la reine se trouva face à elle et posa une main hésitante sur sa joue et éclata un soupir de soulagement , les yeux plissés . Raiponce la fixa et fit la même chose .. tel une mère et sa fille .

Elles se fixèrent et se serrèrent aussitôt dans leurs bras . Raiponce leva les yeux , pour voir son père la regarder , les yeux embuées . Il se mit à rire et les serra dans ses gros bras . Et s'agenouillèrent ensemble , enfin réunis . Aucun mot prononcer , mais tant d'émotions de dévoiler .. cela suffisait .

Raiponce leva des yeux discrets vers le ciel . Elle pouvait voir , percher sur le rebord d'un autre balcon du palais , Jack Frost . Il était droit , son bâton gelé en main , et observait avec un sourire triste la scène sous ses yeux . Il ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait remarqué .. il voulait se faire tout petit .. mais visiblement c'était raté , mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué .. Raiponce ferma les yeux et soupira . Elle se redressa et se releva , ainsi que ses parents . La reine fit un soupir de soulagement et prit la parole :

- Enfin tu rentres à la maison ma chérie .. tu vas voir , quand le village saura la nouvelle , tout le monde va-

- Non .. , murmura t-elle

Le sourire de la reine s'estompa petit à petit .. elle fixa sa fille , le regard inquisiteur

- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle

Raiponce ferma les yeux et baissa la tête . Le roi et la reine se regardèrent avant de le reporter sur elle

- Je … je vais devoir m'en aller .. , fit-elle la voix enroué

- Quoi ? comment ça ? Demanda le roi , complètement perdu

Raiponce leva un regard douloureux vers eux , les yeux embués

- J'ai eu un rêve .. celui de quitter cette tour où j'ai été enfermé durant 18 ans et de découvrir le monde … et grâce à .. un ami à qui je tiens particulièrement .. j'ai pu le réaliser .. et .. j'ai appris … qui j'étais réellement … et je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec ma vraie famille ce soir … mais … j'ai trouver un nouveau rêve .. et ce n'est pas ici .. que je pourrai le réaliser …

la reine plissa les yeux et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule . Raiponce leva son regard vers elle , une larme roulant le long de sa joue . Sa mère fit un léger sourire triste , fixant ses yeux . Puis elle la serra dans ses bras , frottant sa main contre son dos . Raiponce fronça les sourcils et se sépara d'elle , le regard inquisiteur

- Vous .. vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Demanda t-elle à mit voix

- Pourquoi dont ? Si tu as un rêve … fonce le réaliser ! notre rêve à nous viens à l'instant de se réaliser … et notre bonheur .. c'est de voir le tiens éclore ..

- Mais avant tout … , reprit son père , .. promets nous de revenir ..

Raiponce hocha la tête , un sourire aux lèvres

- Je vous le promets .. il faudra juste que … vous croyez en moi …

- On a toujours cru en toi …

Et un nouveau câlin grouper se fit , laissant les larmes couler … après un moment , ils se séparèrent d'elle et la saluèrent à regret … Ils firent un pas en arrière et sortirent du lieu , fermant à contre cœur la porte en bois derrière eux .. Raiponce garda le silence quelques secondes , et éclata ensuite un sanglot . Pascal pencha la tête sur le coté , ne voulant la déranger dans ce moment fort en émotions .. elle se tourna et se mit face au rebord du balcon , fait en marbre pur . Elle se tena droite , fixant avec tristesse le village .. Pascal descendit de son épaule et vint s'asseoir sur le bord , fixant l'horizon à son tour ..

Jack fixa la scène sous ses yeux . Son sourire s'estompa quand les parents partirent laissant Raiponce seule .. Il plissa les yeux , et fronça les sourcils . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ils la laisse là ? Que s'étaient-ils dit ? Il secoua la tête et prit un élan .

Raiponce soupira et essuya une dernière larme, le vent caressant son visage et le soleil se couchant devant elle . Elle sortit de sa poche , des fruits de couleur mauves , ronds et les regardèrent . C'était des baies . Empoisonnées . Elle en avait cueillis lors de leur petite visite au château de l'île de rêves .. pour se protéger , en quelques sortes .. Elle souffla et les remit dans sa poche en fermant les yeux . Elle soupira , laissant sa tête basculer en arrière .

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire , reconnaissant cette voix . Elle se redressa et se tourna , les yeux plissés . Elle vit Jack à quelques mètres devant elle , la fixant d'un regard inquisiteur . Elle s'avança par petits pas , mains dans le dos .

- Et bien … je .. j'ai réaliser que .. je n'ai rien à faire ici ..

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu .. tu es la princesse disparu , tu dois-

- Jack .. je n'ai rien à faire … mes parents veulent mon bonheur .. et je ne serai pas heureuse ici .. Parce que grâce à toi .. j'ai pu réaliser mon rêve .. j'ai découvert des lieux , et des endroits que je ne connaissais ! j'ai passer les plus beaux moments de toute ma vie .. avec vous .. avec vous tous .. et maintenant .. j'ai .. un nouveau rêve ..

Jack fit un léger sourire , faisant chavirer le cœur de la brune . Elle se trouva face à Jack , un léger sourire triste au coin . Jack hocha la tête et murmura :

- Dans ce cas .. réalise le …

Raiponce éclata un léger sanglot et s'approcha , le serrant dans ses bras . Jack plaça ses mains dans son dos , fermant les yeux . Raiponce fit un sourire .. ça n'aurait tenu qu'à elle , elle serait rester avec lui , dans ses bras , durant des heures , des jours , des mois … malgré le froid qui s'échappait de lui , elle pouvait ressentir une sorte de chaleur .. cette chaleur qui vous donne envie de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras … Après un bon moment , elle se sépara en quelques sortes de lui .. Elle le fixa dans les yeux , son visage à quelques centimètres du sien .. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil à la fois à ses yeux et à la fois à ses lèvres ..

elle s'approcha , ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Le cœur de Jack cessa de battre et quand il s'y remit , il battait tous les records . Il posa une main sur sa joue et lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse , baisant la tête vers le bas , étant plus grand qu'elle .. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade , ne voulant , ne pouvant se séparer l'un de l'autre … Mais après un moment , Jack revint à la réalité … il ne pouvait pas … il fronça les sourcils et se sépara d'elle à contre cœur , faisant un pas en arrière . Jack secoua la tête , tendis que Raiponce lui lança un regard inquisiteur

- Non .. non je … je ne peux pas …

- Qu .. quoi ? Chuchota t-elle

- Je .. je suis immortel Raiponce .. toi non .. mais je ne peux ignorer ce que .. je ressens … tu … es malgré tout mortel et … je .. je ne pourrai pas vivre en sachant qu'un jour … tu …

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

- Et puis … tu dois réaliser ton rêve .. sans que je sois .. dans ton chemin ..

Jack leva les yeux vers elle , les yeux embuées . Raiponce fit un pas en arrière , un sourire triste aux lèvres .

- Mais tu ne comprend pas …

Elle mit une main dans sa poche dissimulé dans sa robe , le regard toujours fixe sur l'esprit de l'hiver

- C'est _toi_ mon nouveau rêve …

Jack fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté .. alors .. qu'est-ce qu'elle compter faire ? Il fit un pas en avant , mais il se statufia sur place quand en une seconde , elle sortit les baies de sa poche et les goba . Il avait déjà vu ces baies .. Jack écarquilla les yeux , la bouche entre ouverte . À peine venait-il de réaliser , que Raiponce tomba au sol .

- NON !

Il se jeta sur elle , la prenant par les épaules , en la secouant . Raiponce ouvrit et ferma les yeux en continue , tout son corps tremblait , à en faire parfois des sursauts , il était devenue extrêmement brulant et son cœur battait fort . _Trop_ fort . Une larme ruissela la joue de Jack , qui lui l'appelait tout en la secouant

- Raiponce ! Raiponce ! Réponds moi !

Pascal arriva à coté de Jack et ouvrit grand la bouche , le regard remplis d'inquiétude . Raiponce ouvrit les yeux et fixa Jack . Puis , elle les ferma . Son corps cessa de trembler et sa peau devint froide … Son cœur cessa de battre … Jack écarquilla les yeux , cessant de la secouer dans tous les sens . Il la fixa quelques secondes , espérant un geste , un mouvement , une parole … mais rien … il éclata un sanglot , puis un autre … et un torrent de larmes l'émergea .. il la serra encore plus dans ses bras , pleurant à … chaudes larmes … Pascal ferma les yeux , se recroquevillant sur lui même .. la nuit tomba , laissant paraître les étoiles et l'immensité de la lune .. Il leva son regard remplis de larmes vers l'astre de la nuit . Il attendit . Rien . Il fronça les sourcils , la foudroyant du regard .

- Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que attends ?! tu as donner une deuxième chance à Harold et Merida , alors donne en une à Raiponce !

Rien . Seul le son de ses pleurs se fit entendre . Il attendit de nouveau , mais cela ne servait à rien … elle était morte . Et définitivement . Il ferma les yeux .. laissant le corps de la jeune fille tomber au sol . La lune riait . Oui . Il riait à s'en déchirer les poumons . Il pouvait entendre son rire résonner , à le rendre fou .. Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles , serrant les dents . Il se releva et prit son bâton qu'il avait laisser au sol . Il rouvrit les yeux pour la voir une dernière fois .. Il leva la tête et éclata un sanglot , avant de s'envoler dans les airs …

…

J'étais là . Regardant le corps de ma meilleure amie . J'ai passé ma vie entière avec elle . Depuis que je suis née , sur le rebord de sa fenêtre … et elle ma baptisé .. Pascal . qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rire ensemble .. on en a passé du temps tout les deux … et après un moment , j'ai finis par la comprendre .. son langage , ses sentiments .. j'étais devenu comme une sorte de conscience en fin de compte … j'ai toujours détesté Gothel .. j'ai toujours vu son double jeu caché avec elle … et ça me rendais malade … je dois dire que j'ai bien rit quand elle s'est retrouvé sous la patte du dragon … et ce Jack .. je l'aimait pas . Mais j'ai bien vu son amour pour elle … et je dois avouer .. j'ai appris à lui faire confiance .. je fermai les yeux et je soupira .. puis , je vis à travers mes paupières vertes , une lumière . Une lumière chaleureuse . J'ouvris les yeux et je les écarquilla aussitôt .

…

Jack étais assis sur un canapé , au palais des glaces . Il fixait un point devant lui , ses jambes ramener contre son torse . Évidement , tout le monde était au courant . Harold et Merida arrivèrent , les yeux embuées . Ils s'asseyèrent sur le canapé d'en face , sans faire le moindre bruit . Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent . Ils savaient qu'il avait besoin de temps et de tranquilité … l'ambiance se fit plus que glacial dans la pièce .. puis soudain , la grande porte s'ouvrit , laissant Nord et les 3 autres gardiens entrer . Jack resta neutre tendis que l'esprit du courage et l'esprit du changement se levèrent , le regard inquisiteur . Nord fit un sourire , les yeux remplis d'espoir

- Jack ..

Celui-ci ne bougea pas , les yeux fixant un point devant lui . Nord ne perdit son sourire , tendis que Merida et Harold se regardèrent

- Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir

Harold et Merida firent un grand sourire et éclatèrent un rire , avant de courir . Jack soupira , et tourna lentement la tête . Merida et Harold se séparèrent de la personne . Jack écarquilla les yeux et se leva , la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux embués . Elle était là . Raiponce . Ses cheveux blonds avait repoussés , moins long qu'avant … ils lui arrivèrent pile poil à ses pieds . Elle fit un sourire et fit un pas en avant , Pascal sur son épaule . Jack s'approcha par petits pas jusqu'à se trouver face à elle, le regard toujours aussi trouble . Il éclata un soupir de soulagement et en une seconde , il la serra dans ses bras . Il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'à se moment . Les gardiens se regardèrent et sourirent à l'unisson .

- Je vais le tuer … il faut qu'il arrête avec ses coups tordus celui-là .. , murmura Jack en faisant allusion à l'homme de la lune

Raiponce fit un sourire qu'il ne put voir , le serrant encore plus dans ses bras . Jack ouvrit les yeux et se sépara d'elle en la prenant par les épaules

- Alors .. tu .. es un esprit ? Demanda t-il

- Oui ! S'exclama t-elle , la gardienne des rêves et de l'innocence

Jack haussa un sourcil , jetant des coups d'oeils à Sab

- Des rêves ? Mais c'est Sab qui-

- Oui , s'interposa Nord , mais il existe deux types de rêves .. ceux que font les enfants lorsqu'ils dorment , et ceux que l'on voudrait réaliser … comme des souhaits ou des voeux !

Jack hocha la tête , ayant compris . Harold , se trouvant à l'arrière de Merida , la serra dans ses bras , la prenant par la taille . Il posa son menton sur son épaule , fixant le couple face à eux , ainsi que la rousse . Les Big Four . Immortels . Cool ! Jack baissa les yeux , les joues devenues rouges .

- J'ai compris quelque chose ..

Raiponce fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard inquisiteur , tendis que l'adolescent releva ses yeux , un sourire attendris sur le visage

- J'ai compris .. que .. immortel ou non .. je ..

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre à mit voix :

- Je t'aime Raiponce …

La jeune fille fit un sourire , plongeant dans son regard bleu glaçé .

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jack … plus que tout ..

Jack fit un sourire et plissa les yeux . Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles douces et chaudes de Raiponce , formant un baiser passioné . Merida fit un sourire , fixant la scène face à eux . Elle a été la première en qui elle s'est confié .. et elle en est fier … Elle tourna la tête , mais à peine la tel fait , qu'elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes . Elle fit un léger sourire et rendit son baiser à Harold ,posant une main sur sa nuque , puisqu'il se trouvait derrière elle . Nord et Sab se regardèrent avant de le détourner des amoureux .. Bunny soupira et tourna la tête vers Fée . Il fit un grand sourire et haussa un sourcil . Fée croisa son regard et ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit son regard charmeur loupé

- Fée , ça te dis de ..

- BUNNY !

- Quoi ? Dit-il en haussant les épaules

les couples se séparèrent et ils éxplosèrent de rire à l'unisson , en particulier , Jack évidement . Les 4 amis se regardèrent et se sourièrent .

- Maintenant , plus rien ne peut nous séparer , fit Harold

- Oui .. , fit Raiponce soulagée

- Parce que maintenant .. on est immortel ! S'entouhiasma Merida

- Et plus que tout .. on est les Big Four !

Tous les quatres se regardèrent et se sourièrent . Ils placèrent leur mains au centre qui les distançait et s'écrièrent à l'unisson

- AU BIG FOUR !

…

- « depuis ce jour , les Big Four ne se sont jamais séparer . Raiponce , Harold et Merida continuèrent de voir leur famille , jusqu'à se que la mort les emporte . Mais malgrè ça , tous les 4 continuèrent de veiller sur les enfants du monde entier , en leur apportant des rêves , du courage , de l'amusement et en les permettant de changer ou de faire un changement .. car tout le monde est unique et spéciale , comme eux . Fin »

Le vieille homme ferma le roman et le posa sur ses genoux . Le petit garçon assis à coté de lui sur le canapé , fit une légère moue .

- quoi ? C'est dejà fini ?

Le vieil homme fit un léger sourire , enroulant un de ses bras autour de son petit fils .

- Et oui mon grand ..

- Papi .. tu crois toi aux gardiens ?

L'homme fit un léger sourire et hocha lentement la tête

- Oui .. je pense qu'il veille sur nous .. il faut juste croire en eux ..

le petit garçon fit un sourire , les yeux remplis d'emerveillement . L'homme frotta sa main contre lui et soupira

- Bon maintenant , c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher ..

- Oui oui … bonne nuit papi Jamie

- Bonne nuit mon grand

Il lui donna un baiser sur son front et lui fit signe de monter . Le petit garçon s'éxécuta , tendis que le vieil homme soupira . À travers de la grande baie vitrée , on put voir 4 silhouettes … Les Big Four . Les mêmes . Raiponce avait les cheveux attachés en tresse , beaucoup moins épaisse , mais toujours aussi belle . Harold soupira et se redressa

- C'était une bel histoire , non ?

- Ouai bon , je la connaisait déjà , fit Merida

- On la connaisait tous banane , fit Jack

- Hey !

- Les gars , soupira Harold

- Moi j'ai bien aimé la fin … , fit Raiponce à Maximus à sa droite

- Comme toutes les fins … , fit Merida

- Oui , mais celle ci était spéciale .. , fit Harold en gratouillant la tête de Krokmou

- Et vrai , rajouta Jack

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirèrent , avant de reporter leur regard sur la fenêtre en face d'eux . Jamie soupira et se passa une main sur son front , avant de prendre le roman avec écrit dessus « _Rise of the brave tangled dragons _» , et le posa sur la cheminée , ou crépitait à l'intérieur le feu . Il ferma et rouvrit les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre . Il fit un sourire et fit un clin d'oeil à Jack . Celui-ci lui répondu en levant un pouce en l'air . Le vieil fit un sourire et sortit de la pièce , laissant les flammes dansées dans la cheminée . Harold , Raiponce et Merida se regardèrent avant de reporter leurs regards sur Jack .

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Raiponce

- Oui , mais ça c'est une autre histoire !

Il donna un léger coup de son bâton et il s'envola à quelques mètres dans les airs . Les 3 gardiens se regardèrent et s'échangèrent un regard complice . Harold monta sur le dos de Krokmou , Merida sur le dos de Angus et Raiponce sur celui de Maximus . Et partirent à l'unisson .

Dans une grande plaine , on put voir deux chevaux galoper à l'unisson , avec à gauche de Angus , un dragon noir planer , et à droite de Maximus , un jeune homme voler , tel porter par le soufle du vent . Sur le cheval noir , Une jeune adolescente aux cheveux roux rebelle souriait avec sur le dos accroché un arc . Sur le Camarillo White , Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds magiques . Sur la Furie Nocturne , un viking brun , à la veste de fourure et à la jambe métalique . Et un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argents et au bâton recourbé . Tous les quatres se regardèrent et accélèrent leur course , un sourire illuminant leurs visages , sous le regard bienveillant de la lune qui se levait au loin .

Merida

Raiponce

Harold

Jack Frost

**_The Big Four_**


	24. Remerciements de l'auteur

Bonsoir ! et oui , c'est la fin de cette fic .. bouhou ! *chiale

Je voulais tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui m'ont pousser à continuer ^^ j'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire cette histoire , surtout grâce à vous ! je voulais remercier **Eya Silvers** , **Dark-Alex-Demon1** , **Amazone98** , **HikaruMichaels** , **Moonstone** , **caro-hearts **, **Dadanaelle** , **French Kesako** , **Mikipeach** , **Caroline** , **NaimaSariah , ** et **LittleDear** pour leurs reviews ! je remercie également ceux qui ne prennent pas la peine de laisser des reviews mais qui suivent mon histoire

Cette histoire est mit dans la catégorie Rise of the guardians , mais mélange surtout la facette de HTTYD , je vais donc la mettre en crossover avec How to train your dragon . Donc si vous voulez la retrouvez allez dans crossover ou chercher sur mon profil !

pour ceux que ça interesse , je vais peut etre me lancer dans une deuxième histoire des Big Four , mais en une autre version . Celle ou ils sont au 21ème siècle et patati et patata … elle sera mit en crossover , donc ceux qui souhaiterai la suivre , ce serai cool ! Le titre sera « S.O.S » que je publierai dans 1 semaine ou moins .*imite la voix d'une pub* Pour plus d'informations , allez sur mon profil !

Bref , j'espère que ma fic vous aura plu et je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews !

jack : ouai merci !

harold : on vous aime !

Raiponce : SMACK !

Merida : à la prochaine !

Krokmou : ggrrrrr !

encore merci et à bientôt !

_The-Zia_


End file.
